Amarras da Ilusão
by Nanda Yume
Summary: <html><head></head>Faz um ano desde que seu romance tempestuoso terminou. Então, por que ele voltara? Rin não consegue confiar em Sesshoumaru di Vítale, mesmo quando ele afirma ter sido enviado para protegê-la... 24 horas por dia. Tamanha proximidade pode até mesmo fazer reviver a paixão. Contudo, será possível trazer de volta a confiança?</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Amarras da Ilusão**_

_**(Pregnancy of Passion)**_

_**Lucy Monroe**_

Faz um ano desde que seu romance tempestuoso terminou. Então, por que ele voltara? Rin não consegue confiar em Sesshoumaru di Vítale, mesmo quando ele afirma ter sido enviado para protegê-la... 24 horas por dia. Tamanha proximidade pode até mesmo fazer reviver a paixão. Contudo, será possível trazer de volta a confiança?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO UM

Sesshoumaru permaneceu do lado de fora da pequena joalheria da família, sentindo uma apreensão inteiramente estranha.

Não era normal para ele ser confrontado.

Havia tido sucesso na disputa ferrenha, corpo a corpo, no mundo dos grandes negócios, algumas vezes necessária no seu ramo de atividade, mas aquilo era algo completamente diferente.

Tudo bem que seria um confronto, mas não seria referente aos negócios.

Não enganaria a si acreditando que Rin lhe agradeceria pelo interesse dele na vida dela, mesmo instigada pelo pai preocupado. Ela havia passado um ano inteiro o evitando, como se ele fosse portador de uma doença contagiosa. Detestava-o com a mesma intensidade e paixão com que uma vez tinha se entregado a ele.

E Sesshoumaru não podia culpá-la.

Rin tinha mais razões do que a maioria das pessoas para desprezar o ex-amante, mas isso não significava que ele aceitaria ser descartado da vida dela. Não poderia. Sua alma siciliana não permitiria que tal dispensa permanecesse pendente. Mesmo que no momento ela não acreditasse, a família di Vítale era honrada e ele não traria vergonha para o nome deles.

Empurrou a porta da Joalheria Adamo e franziu o cenho quando não ouviu a campainha que deveria ter soado quando entrou na loja. Era o mínimo de medida de segurança para alertar os empregados da presença de clientes.

Ele deu dois passos dentro da loja e parou.

Ela estava inclinada sobre o mostruário junto a um jovem casal. A voz suave flutuava em direção a ele, embora não pudesse distinguir as palavras. Os cabelos castanhos lisos e brilhantes, dos quais lembrava espalhados sobre lençóis de seda brancos, estavam presos para trás num coque elegante e clássico. O estilo conservador expunha a linha delicada do pescoço e a leve pulsação ali, a qual se tornava muito visível quando ela ficava sexualmente excitada.

Ela estava vestida com o discernimento habitual, numa blusa sem mangas na cor de seus olhos verdes-musgo e abotoada até o pescoço.

A saia de corte clássico num tom mais escuro delineava os quadris delgados e a cintura fina, sem mostrar mais do que alguns centímetros de pele acima dos tornozelos. Todavia, se ela se movesse um pouquinho, a fenda que havia atrás daria a ele uma visão deliciosa das pernas que bem conhecia, e que adoraria entrelaçar nas suas novamente.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes diante da reação previsível no seu baixo-ventre.

Ainda a queria. Duvidava que o desejo que sentia por Rin algum dia houvesse diminuído.

Não diminuíra em um ano de afastamento. Um ano no qual não tinha sequer sido tentado a tocar outra mulher. Tal desejo físico poderia compensar por muitas coisas... até mesmo casamento.

O único caminho deixado aberto para ele. A única maneira que poderia reparar seus pecados.

Rin disse algo para o casal ao lado dela e retirou uma bandeja com anéis de diamante de um mostruário.

Foi naquele momento que o viu.

A cor esvaeceu-se do rosto e dos olhos, deixando-os nublados. Aquela reação era oposta à que ela tivera uma vez na presença dele, quando os olhos dela tinham se iluminado com afeição e boas-vindas. Não havia nada disso agora, e o que mais se evidenciava era o horror na sua expressão.

A bandeja tombou da mão dela e caiu com um barulho seco sobre a tampa de vidro do mostruário.

— Você está bem?

Rin olhou para a jovem cliente que tinha acabado de falar, em vez de focalizar o fantasma parado junto à porta da joalheria. Esforçou-se para esboçar um sorriso.

— Sim, estou bem. — Ela estendeu a bandeja de anéis. — Quer dar uma olhada no solitário de brilhante?

Os olhos da moça iluminaram-se e ela assentiu, voltando-se para o noivo com uma expressão tão amorosa que chegou a entristecer Rin.

Havia se sentido daquela maneira um tempo atrás. Mas Sesshoumaru destruíra seu amor tanto quanto, certamente, o infortúnio tinha destruído o bebê deles.

Retirando o anel em questão da fenda na bandeja de fundo aveludado, ela sorriu mais verdadeiramente para o jovem casal. Era uma coisa boa amar e ser amado. O fato de que a própria vida tivesse pouca esperança para tal efeito não era razão para diminuir a alegria que aqueles dois estavam obviamente sentindo.

— Por que você não experimenta este? O rapaz, chamado David, pegou o anel e enfiou-o no dedo da noiva com o semblante terno.

— Cabe perfeitamente — suspirou ela.

O sorriso de Rin já não foi tão difícil, agora. Aquilo representava uma outra venda. A Joalheria Adamo precisava vender, desesperadamente.

— É muito bonito — palpitou Sesshoumaru aproximando-se.

Ela quase havia se convencido de que ele não estava ali. Que tinha sido um lapso de sua imaginação, um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo.

A garota ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Sesshoumaru como se ele fosse alguma espécie de benfeitor, quando Rin sabia que ele não era nada disso.

— Obrigada, _signor._

— Pela aparência do anel, devo dar-lhes os parabéns — disse Sesshoumaru.

Foi a vez de David sorrir.

— Oh, sim. Vamos nos casar tão logo voltarmos para casa.

— Isso não é romântico? — disse a garota alegremente. Então olhou para o futuro marido. — Nós nos conhecemos quando estávamos numa viagem de turismo pela Europa. Amamos tanto a Itália que decidimos ficar mais duas semanas depois da excursão.

— E então decidimos nos casar. — David parecia muito satisfeito com tal situação, o forte sotaque texano pondo ênfase na palavra "casar".

— Parabéns. Estou certo de que vocês serão muito felizes — disse o homem que abominava a palavra "compromisso".

Rin o ignorou enquanto o casal de noivos agradeceu pelos votos de felicidade, comprou o anel, pagou e então partiu.

Depois que eles se foram, ela ocupou-se arrumando as jóias dentro dos estojos, a fim de disfarçar a lacuna deixada pela mercadoria vendida. Não tinha mais nada para colocar lá, e não faria isso até depois do leilão. Não havia fundos para comprar mais pedras, quanto menos o ouro para cravejá-las.

— Fingir que não estou aqui não me fará ir embora. Rin virou-se e o encarou, desprezando o impacto físico que a presença dele ainda tinha sobre seu corpo.

Os mamilos enrijeceram e sentiu uma reação no íntimo que não experimentara nos últimos doze meses.

Era a reação ao seu companheiro natural.

Mesmo que a cabeça e coração detestassem aquele homem, o corpo insistia em comportar-se como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

— Por que você está aqui? — Como se ela não pudesse adivinhar.

Rin havia vivido na Itália a maior parte da vida adulta, e tinha pai siciliano. Aprendera que culpa italiana era um fardo pesado, mas a culpa siciliana era ainda pior.

E Sesshoumaru tinha muitos motivos para sentir-se culpado. Mais do que ele tinha consciência. Mais do que ela desejava lhe contar. Ele queria absolvição?

Sesshoumaru inclinou o corpo grande sobre um dos balcões de vidro.

— Seu pai me mandou aqui.

— Papai? — O coração de Rin se contraiu. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Olhos escuros sondaram os dela, e ela quis fechar as pálpebras, para proteger os pensamentos íntimos de um homem que enxergava demais enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ver muito pouco. Ele vira o desejo de Rin, mas não reconhecera o amor. Tinha visto a relutância dela em se envolver, mas fora cego para a inocência que havia gerado aquilo.

No final, tinha visto a gravidez, mas não a própria paternidade iminente.

Ele suspirou, como se o que visse nos olhos dela o incomodasse.

— Nada além do fato de você não ter ido para seu lar há mais de um ano.

— Sicília não é meu lar.

— É onde seu pai vive.

— E a mulher dele.

— Sua irmã também.

Sim, Annemarie ainda morava com seus pais. Apenas três anos mais jovem do que os 25 anos de Rin, Annemarie não mostrava sinais de querer se mudar da casa paterna e viver por conta própria no mundo vasto. Shawna, a mãe de Rin, ficava apavorada com aquela inclinação de dependência por parte da filha.

Rin tinha sido criada para ser independente. A irmã, por sua vez, tivera uma criação cheia de mimos e cuidados na verdadeira tradição siciliana.

— Annemarie provavelmente morará com eles até que se case.

— E isso, por acaso, é uma coisa ruim? Rin deu de ombros.

— Cada um pensa da forma que quer.

Estava satisfeita com a vida que levava na pequena cidade perto de Roma. O emprego lhe permitia viajar, pelo menos quando havia dinheiro para tal, e não tinha ninguém para lhe dar ordens. Ninguém em absoluto.

— A campainha de alarme não tocou quando eu entrei na loja.

— Está quebrada.

— Precisa ser consertada.

— Será. Depois do leilão.

— Você não perguntou por que seu pai me pediu para vir aqui.

— Presumi que você diria quando estivesse pronto. Falou que não havia nada errado com ele.

— Não há, se você desconsiderar o quanto ele teme pela sua segurança.

Teria o pai contado a Sesshoumaru sobre as jóias da coroa?

Provavelmente. Francesco Giuliano era um homem tradicional. Rin era o resultado de sua única passagem pelo mundo selvagem, um caso com uma estrela de cinema, Shawna Tyler. Ele quisera casar-se com ela quando a gravidez foi descoberta. Sua mãe negara, e tinha sido determinada no que dizia. Não queria um marido que a prendesse e nunca permitira ter uma filha que fizesse isso também.

— Por que papai está com medo por mim? — Afinal, ela vivia por conta própria há sete anos.

— Ele não acredita que o sr. di Adamo tenha segurança suficiente para tomar posse de algo tão valioso e controvertido como as jóias da coroa de Mukar.

— Isso é ridículo. Esta é uma joalheria. É claro que podemos lidar com a posse das jóias.

Sesshoumaru moveu uma mão impaciente.

— Elas valem dez vezes o estoque total deste lugar. Há mais de uma facção em Mukar que está infeliz com a dissolução da monarquia e a venda das jóias.

— Mukar precisa de ajuda. O ex-príncipe da coroa acha isso e está disposto a fazer qualquer sacrifício necessário para ajudar seu país a sobreviver.

— Não obstante, você corre risco. — Ele parecia tão solene, como se realmente se importasse.

Ela quase bufou. Tudo bem, Sesshoumaru podia se sentir culpado pelo modo como a havia tratado, mas não se importava com ela, e Rin fora uma tola em dar-se ao luxo daquela fantasia.

— Estou perfeitamente bem.

— Com uma campainha quebrada? — Ele olhou em volta da pequena joalheria com uma expressão de desdém. — As outras medidas de segurança aqui estão velhas e antiquadas. Mesmo um ladrão de segunda categoria não teria problema em roubar a Joalheria Adamo.

— Isto não vai acontecer. Não houve um roubo na Adamo desde que o sr. di Adamo assumiu a loja, e ele já passou dos 60.

— Sim. Ele é um senhor de idade. Fraco demais para protegê-la. E os tempos mudaram. Você não pode viver na ignorância dessas mudanças, mesmo aqui.

— Não sou ignorante! Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Não, mas é perigosamente ingênua se acredita que tomar posse de algo como as jóias da coroa de Makar não a coloca em risco.

— Terei cuidado em dobro. Além do mais, elas são mantidas no cofre.

Ele meneou a cabeça novamente, com expressão severa.

— Isso não é o suficiente.

— Se é ou não é, não lhe diz respeito.

— Não é o que seu pai pensa.

— Ele não tem o direito de fazer isso. Cuido de minha própria vida.

Rin não teve chance de dizer mais nada, pois o sr. di Adamo escolheu aquele momento para entrar na loja, na companhia do neto, Nico.

— Ah, sr. di Vítale. É um prazer vê-lo novamente. E desta vez você visita quando minha assistente está na cidade.

— Sr. di Adamo. — Sesshoumaru virou-se e estendeu a mão para ele num cumprimento caloroso, fazendo o mesmo para Nico. — Você está ficando alto, Nico. Logo estará trabalhando com seu avô na loja, não?

Nico sorriu com óbvio deleite, e Rin se perguntou quando uma amizade havia evoluído entre seu patrão e seu ex-amante durante o ano que ela vinha evitando Sesshoumaru.

— Se eu tiver uma loja. — A voz do velho senhor baixou com malogro, mas então ele sorriu. — Esta jovem aqui me deu nova esperança. Ela lhe contou sobre as jóias da coroa?

— O pai dela me contou.

— É um milagre Rin ter convencido o ex-príncipe da coroa a nos deixar lidar com o leilão, mas ela é esperta e bonita o suficiente para convencer qualquer homem do que quer, mesmo que não seja um homem de sangue azul. — Ele piscou para Sesshoumaru. — Não acha?

Ela poderia ter contado ao sr. di Adamo que não tinha sido bonita ou desejável o suficiente para convencer Sesshoumaru a amá-la, mas não contou. Porque não mais se importava. Não queria o amor dele. Não queria a preocupação de segunda mão, também. Somente queria ficar sozinha.

Mas aquele desejo não se realizou, pois Sesshoumaru ficou e discutiu as deficiências de segurança na joalheria com o sr. di Adamo. Enquanto discutia o assunto, freqüentemente aproximava-se dela, e toda vez que isso acontecia, os desejos do corpo de Rin traíam seu coração.

Tentando evitá-lo, ela moveu-se para um lado e começou a limpar a joalheria, mas ele a seguiu. O mesmo aconteceu quando Rin pegou um mostruário do outro lado da loja para arrumar o conteúdo. Parecia-lhe que Sesshoumaru ficava à espreita, mas considerando a visão primitiva que ele tinha da vida, não era difícil imaginá-lo como um predador, e ela como vítima.

Em menos de trinta minutos, os nervos dela estavam no auge.

Incapaz de suportar por mais tempo a pressão de estar em volta de alguém que amara e que agora desprezava, procurou escapar para a própria mesa nos fundos. Trabalharia na ação judicial. O sr. di Adamo poderia lidar com a loja.

— Você tem fugido por um ano, Rin. Agora terminou.

_Tola. _Ela castigou-se mentalmente quando ouviu a voz que estava tentando desesperadamente evitar. Era muito difícil refugiar-se nos confins de uma pequena loja que tinha apenas uma única saída. Rin o encarou, almejando o torpor que sentira por tantos meses depois da morte de seu bebê e da destruição de seus sonhos.

Ele permaneceu bloqueando a saída... A cabeça quase tocando o alto da esquadria da porta, os ombros largos obstruindo a passagem.

Ela recusou-se a revelar no rosto quaisquer das emições que estivesse sentindo.

— Não estou fugindo. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Então, não é fugir quando dá um jeito de ir embora sempre que faço uma visita?

— Não é sempre que vou embora.

— Não, isso é verdade. Na primeira vez que vim, você estava no seu apartamento, mas recusou-se a abrir a porta para mim.

Rin havia ameaçado chamar a polícia se ele não fosse embora. Mesmo assim, não tinha esperado que Sesshoumaru partisse. Um homem rico e importante como ele poderia ter controlado a polícia, mas não agiu assim. Embora ela tivesse ficado aliviada, até hoje não entendia por que ele se fora.

— Você voltou — acusou ela.

— E você partiu.

— Eu tinha uma viagem de negócios. — Sesshoumaru cometera o erro de telefonar-lhe para dizer-lhe que estava em Roma, a caminho de se encontrar com ela. Rin antecipou a viagem de negócios em três dias.

— Você estava fugindo, assim como fugiu na vez seguinte em que tentei vê-la.

— Eu devia uma visita à minha mãe.

— Seu pai lhe contou que eu estava vindo para Roma. Você sabia que isso significava que eu iria tentar vê-la novamente. Pegou um vôo para a América menos de uma hora antes de eu chegar.

— Meu pai pensou que eu quisesse vê-lo. — Ela deu uma risada inesperada. O pai havia lhe feito o favor de avisá-la dos planos de viagem de Sesshoumaru.

— Você fugiu, Rin, e eu deixei, mas não posso deixar que fuja novamente.

— Não quero vê-lo. Isso não é fugir. É a simples realidade.

Ele vacilou, ou talvez fosse um efeito da iluminação.

— É também realidade que seu pai me pediu para tomar conta de você. E farei isso.

— Não preciso de ninguém tomando conta de mim.

— Você pode dizer isso? — Sesshoumaru parecia furioso. — A segurança nesta loja é pior do que pensei. O fato de seu patrão não ter sido roubado é graças ao _buon Dio. _A loja é o sonho de qualquer ladrão, por mais amador que seja.

— Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Mas tenho a ver com você.

Aquela declaração possessiva a abalou. A dor que a vinha dominando por meses enquanto tentava fingir que superara o afastamento dele explodiu no peito. Não houvera confronto, nenhum final no relacionamento deles. Rin tinha abandonado o hospital contra as ordens médicas e se recusado a ver Sesshoumaru daquele ponto em diante.

Levantou-se da cadeira sem saber exatamente o que fazer, e caminhou para frente até que ambos ficaram a meros centímetros de distância. Empurrando-o pelo peito sólido e enfatizando as palavras, falou:

— _Não sou nada para você, e você não representa nada para mim._

— Você disse que eu era o pai da criança que perdeu. — Num movimento rápido e leve que a chocou, agarrou-lhe o pulso e puxou-a para si, enquanto a boca formava palavras que Rin não podia compreender. Ela moldou o corpo ao dele de uma maneira que tempos atrás havia lhe dado prazer, mas agora a enchia de medo. Relutante quanto à própria reação física, temeu que Sesshoumaru pudesse ver aquilo. — Não fale de si mesma dessa maneira. O que quer que tenha sido antes, quando estávamos juntos, você se entregou a mim. Não era ruim, como faz parecer agora.

O que quer que tivesse sido antes? Uma virgem. Isto foi o que ela fora, mas Sesshoumaru havia acreditado o contrário. Na verdade, presumira que Rin era a mesma espécie de mulher que a mãe dela. Uma mulher que adejava de um amante para outro, Shawna nunca quisera assumir um compromisso com nenhum dos homens que desfilaram pela vida dela.

— Acabou minha entrega a você, entenda isso. Aprendi a lição.

O queixo de Sesshoumaru enrijeceu e os olhos incendiaram-se de fúria.

Ela ficou alegre. Queria vê-lo zangado o suficiente para deixá-la sozinha de uma vez para todas.

— Não precisamos discutir isso agora. Estou aqui para cuidar de sua segurança. Nosso relacionamento pode esperar.

— Não precisamos... — Rin desvencilhou-se e voltou para a mesa. — Não há relacionamento algum, entendeu? Deixe-me em paz, Sesshoumaru. Você não tem mais lugar na minha vida e nunca terá novamente.

Ele não disse nada por um momento, apenas a olhou.

— Você está mentindo para si se acredita nisso — murmurou finalmente.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios, que pareciam reagir até mesmo ao aroma dele, e o fitou com fúria nos olhos.

— Prefiro ir para a cama com qualquer um a estar novamente com você, _signor _Sesshoumaru Rafael di Vítale.

Ele inclinou a cabeça como se ela o tivesse atingido. Rin desejou que tivesse.

As próximas palavras de Sesshoumaru a chocaram totalmente, porque eram muito serenas.

— Sr. di Adamo precisa de diversas melhorias de segurança a fim de que você ou ele estejam seguros na loja, e nenhum de vocês dois fiquem sozinhos aqui hora alguma.

Rin se sentou, sentindo o peso de suas responsabilidades pesadas demais para segurar por mais tempo. Aquelas melhorias, mesmo as medidas básicas de segurança, não eram idéias praticáveis.

— Estou certa que você tem razão, mas nada pode ser feito.

— Precisa ser feito.

— Não há dinheiro.

Inerte pela asserção, ele disse:

— Todavia, precisa ser feito.

Ele não a tinha ouvido? Ou talvez, para Sesshoumaru, um homem cuja família possuía uma das mais prestigiosas empresas de segurança no mundo, o conceito de não ter dinheiro não representasse nada. Sesshoumaru sendo mais rico do que o próprio pai, Rin supunha que era exatamente o caso.

— Não podemos. — Ela suspirou e esfregou os olhos, por um momento não se importando se seu inimigo visse este sinal de fraqueza. Estava tão cansada. — Meu patrão está tentando segurar a loja para seu neto, mas a cada ano se torna mais difícil.

— O leilão das jóias da coroa gerará fundos.

— Sim. Uma grande quantidade de dinheiro do qual ele precisa muito, mas não sei se até mesmo isso será suficiente. O sistema de segurança não é a única coisa precisando de melhoria aqui.

Ela pensou nas goteiras do teto e na fiação elétrica que datava da inauguração da loja, e precisava ser substituída com urgência. Ela temeu ao imaginar que tipo de reparo os apartamentos privados do sr. di _Adamo _necessitavam.

— Cuidarei disso.

— Ele não permitirá. — Uma das coisas que Rin admirava no velho homem era o senso de independência feroz, tão parecido com o seu. O orgulho dele jamais aceitaria caridade.

Ela disse isso, mas Sesshoumaru deu de ombros. E um leve sorriso a fez recordar-se de coisas que preferia esquecer.

— Sei como lidar com o orgulho de um homem.

— Não duvido. Você é muito bom em manipular pessoas.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não permitirei mais este tipo de sarcasmo, _cara mia._

— Não quero discutir com você. — Era verdade. A raiva que a dominara antes havia desaparecido. Somente queria que ele fosse embora.

— Isso é bom.

Por um momento, Rin não pôde compreender o significado daquelas palavras, até que percebeu que tinha apenas falado alto no que dizia respeito a não querer discutir, e não no desejo de vê-lo longe dali.

— Não quero vê-lo de modo algum.

— Não podemos ter tudo, _dolcezza._

_Dolcezza. _Doçura. Ele costumava chamá-la assim porque dizia que o gosto dela era doce, assim como suas ações. Aquilo acordou feridas que não mais sangravam, mas que estavam muito longe de ser curadas.

— Não me chame assim.

— Onde estão as jóias da coroa agora? — perguntou ele, ignorando o comentário.

— Já lhe disse. Estão no cofre.

Sesshoumaru ficou tenso e a atitude dele era de extremo alerta.

— Você já tomou posse delas?

— Sim.

— Seu pai pensou que as jóias não seriam transportadas de Mukar antes de uma semana.

— Isto era o que o ex-príncipe da coroa desejava. Ele disse a todos que elas seriam transportadas pouco antes do leilão. Esperava fazer a transferência em segredo. O que funcionou.

— Somente porque eu não sabia que você as tinha, não significa que ninguém esteja ciente de que elas foram trazidas para cá bem antes do leilão.

— As jóias estão seguras no cofre — repetiu ela de modo teimoso.

— Talvez, mas você não está segura.

Sesshoumaru continuou insistindo naquilo e Rin sabia que ele estava certo, mas não sabia o que fazer a respeito. E francamente, quando tinha negociado para o leilão, não havia realmente se importado com a própria segurança.

O torpor após a perda do bebê e o fato de Sesshoumaru tê-la decepcionado lhe causara certo mal-estar de espírito. É claro que felicidade pessoal estava fora de alcance, mas arriscaria qualquer coisa para ajudar o patrão, um homem que tinha sido tão bom para ela.

Sesshoumaru moveu-se sem que ela percebesse, enquanto a mente estava entretida em seu próprio pequeno mundo. Quando lhe segurou o queixo, Rin sentiu o toque gentil como uma marca de fogo que doía fisicamente.

— Eu nunca a deixarei sozinha.

Deixando-a perplexa por aquela pequena mudança de postura, ele virou-se abruptamente e saiu da loja.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO DOIS

Sesshoumaru esperou que Rin terminasse o trabalho na joalheria.

Ela havia passado as últimas horas da tarde trabalhando na preparação do leilão enquanto Sesshoumaru e o sr. di Adamo discutiram novas medidas de segurança para a loja, a fim de manter tanto o velho homem como Rin seguros até que as jóias da coroa fossem vendidas. O sr. di Adamo atendia os clientes também, mostrando ao neto as nuances dos negócios, enquanto Sesshoumaru dava telefonemas do celular e pedia equipamentos necessários para ser instalados imediatamente.

Tinha sido uma tarde agradável, mas os próximos minutos não prometiam ser tão agradáveis. Precisava contar a Rin que ia para casa com ela. Ela não tinha escolha, mas certamente não veria as coisas dessa maneira.

Como esperado, cinco minutos depois, ela o olhava como se ele tivesse sugerido algo obsceno.

— De modo algum. — E sacudiu a cabeça com tanta força que mechas de cabelos escaparam do coque e caíram sobre os olhos castanhos, fazendo-a afastá-las com impaciência. — Você não vai para minha casa.

— Se alguém sabe sobre as jóias e o paradeiro delas nem seu patrão nem você estarão seguros. Ele ficará com a filha e o neto. Você não tem ninguém.

Uma expressão de pura frieza surgiu nos olhos dela.

— Não tenho você também. Não o teria. Mesmo como um presente disfarçado de meu pai. Você não vai comigo e ponto final. Estamos conversados.

Com isso Rin passou por ele e saiu pela porta, deixando o sr. di Adamo pasmado. Sesshoumaru praguejou e seguiu-a.

— Pelo menos, permita-me levá-la de carro para casa e deixá-la entrar a salvo.

— Pegarei o ônibus. — Então ela saiu correndo para tomar o ônibus que se aproximava, e Sesshoumaru ficou chocado quando percebeu a oposição determinada de Rin.

Furioso, deu ordens a um dos guarda-costas que levara consigo durante a tarde para que desse cobertura ao sr. di Adamo e ao neto no caminho deles para casa.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao volante do luxuoso carro preto e seguiu o maldito ônibus até o apartamento de Rin.

Não estava muito bem-humorado quando chegou lá. Rin desceu do ônibus e praguejou quando o viu esperando-a em frente ao edifício, com o olhar de um homem pronto para praticar uma violência. Exceto, se ela o conhecia um pouco, sabia que o leão enfurecido não lhe faria nenhum mal físico. Mesmo no meio da raiva no episodio sobre o bebê, ele a agredira apenas com palavras.

Entretanto, ela não podia evitar o tremor de apreensão que lhe percorria a espinha.

Aproximou-se da entrada do prédio com olhos fixos no portão pintado de vermelho à esquerda de Sesshoumaru que, irado, parecia-lhe ainda mais alto do que já era. Se pudesse entrar e escapar do homem diante de si, tudo seria maravilhoso.

Ela parou a um passo do portão, porque ele não se mexeu.

Sesshoumaru não disse uma palavra, mas a linguagem corporal dizia-lhe que as coisas estavam sérias.

— Jamais fuja de mim novamente.

Ela enfrentou o olhar, fingindo não sentir os fragmentos de dor que as palavras dele causavam-lhe no íntimo.

— Desapareça daqui. Você não me dá ordens.

— Algumas pessoas precisam de ordens. Você não tem preocupação alguma com sua segurança.

Rin franziu o cenho.

— O que poderia acontecer a mim naquele ônibus?

— Se você não sabe, é mais ingênua do que pensei. — Então ele começou a explicar em detalhes o que poderia ter acontecido, imitando um malfeitor abordando-a para ser seqüestrada e forçada a entregar as jóias da coroa.

Quando terminou, Rin lutou contra a onda de náusea e irritação.

— E se você acha que está mais segura no seu apartamento, é uma tola — acrescentou quando ela permaneceu em silêncio.

— Você presume que outras pessoas sabem que as jóias estão na Joalheria Adamo, mas não há nada que indique que este é o caso.

— Presuma o pior e planeje de acordo. — Ele não se desculpou pelo cinismo explícito na frase, e ela não esperava por isso.

Mesmo quando o amara, havia reconhecido que Sesshoumaru tinha uma visão muito pessimista do mundo.

— Mesmo se alguém souber sobre as jóias e quiser roubá-las, o cofre está protegido por um mecanismo que só se abre em determinado horário — disse ela com satisfação.

— Isto não impedirá que você seja usada como vítima mediadora, como refém, para ser mais preciso.

Rin suspirou sabendo que ele poderia estar certo, mas não queria acreditar que o risco fosse assim tão grande.

— Por favor, afaste-se do portão. — Ela vasculhou a bolsa à procura da chave. — Quero entrar.

— Será que não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

— Ouvi. Simplesmente não acredito. — Ela encontrou a chave e olhou fixamente para o portão atrás dele. — Por favor, saia da frente.

Então, num daqueles movimentos que sempre a pegavam de surpresa, Sesshoumaru tirou-lhe a chave da mão. Foi como a primeira vez que a beijara de modo impetuoso e repentino. Ela não esperava por aquilo também.

Rin agarrou o chaveiro, mas ele já estava destrancando o portão. Dando um passo para trás, deixou-a entrar, mantendo as chaves firmemente na mão.

Ela ultrapassou a soleira e depois estendeu a mão.

— Dê-me a chave.

Sesshoumaru ignorou a mão estendida e entrou, forçando-a a mover-se, ou ficar na inevitável posição de tocá-lo novamente.

— É um edifício seguro, pelo amor de Deus. Um portão trancado não significa segurança. Especialmente um com uma fechadura tão velha como esta.

O prédio inteiro era velho e Rin gostava assim mesmo. O apartamento tinha personalidade. Recusava-se a viver com qualquer um dos pais, e seu patrão não tinha condições de lhe oferecer um salário melhor.

— Pare de exibir suas habilidades de guarda-costas e dê-me esta chave de volta. Estou faminta e cansada. Quero entrar em casa, preparar meu jantar e ir para a cama.

— Sou um especialista em segurança, mocinha, não um guarda.

Sem mencionar que era o herdeiro da empresa inteira quando o pai dele decidiu abdicar do trono.

— Tanto faz. — Ela não iria pedir a chave novamente.

Era bom que não pedisse, porque seria perda de tempo. Sesshoumaru olhou para o hall de entrada, percorrendo a distância até o apartamento dela com passos largos.

Quando parou diante da porta, ela o olhou de soslaio.

— Como você sabia o número do meu apartamento? Os olhos dourados dele brilharam.

— Não é tão difícil assim descobrir seu endereço. Na verdade, dê-me 15 segundos num computador e posso encontrar o endereço de qualquer um. Se bem que, neste caso, simplesmente pedi ao seu pai.

— Oh. — Ela não tinha contado ao pai sobre o breve caso e seu final desastroso.

— Você não contou a ele sobre nós — afirmou Sesshoumaru, como se lesse o pensamento dela.

Rin deu de ombros e observou, impotente, quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento com uma outra chave do molho.

— Não contei a ele sobre o bebê, também. — Rin não sabia por que admitia isso.

— Eu também não.

— Eu sei.

O pai dela desconhecia a gravidez e o aborto, assim como não sabia que tipo de patife o filho do melhor amigo era. A mãe de Rin também não tinha ciência. Na verdade, a única outra pessoa no mundo que sabia sobre o bebê precioso que ela perdera era Sesshoumaru. E não podia esperar compaixão de seu pior inimigo.

Ele entrou no apartamento e Rin não teve outra alternativa senão segui-lo.

— É muito bonito — exclamou ele. Ela olhou em volta do espaço minúsculo, que era quase uma quitinete. Tinha o próprio banheiro, mas a área principal possuía dupla função. Funcionava como sala de estar e como quarto, quando puxava uma velha cama da parede. — É brilhante como você.

Como ela costumava ser, talvez. Tentara tornar o lar alegre e convidativo, com muitos tons de amarelo, branco e rosa, mas a decoração pouco ajudara a melhorar a sensação de perda e solidão. Mesmo os raios de sol, que no momento se infiltravam através da janela, pareciam apagados pelas emoções que estava sentindo.

— Obrigada — replicou ela secamente quando o silêncio se estendeu.

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro impaciente.

— Troque de roupa e eu a levarei para jantar.

— Qual é o problema com o que estou usando? — disse ela na defensiva.

— Nada. Então vamos. — Ele tomou-lhe a mão e o simples contato pareceu queimá-la como brasa.

— Eu não disse que vou — murmurou Rin tentando desvencilhar o braço que ele segurava.

— Você prefere preparar o jantar para mim aqui? — Ele sorriu com ar zombeteiro, como costumava fazer fazendo-a tremer de leve. — Faz muito tempo desde que cozinhou para mim, mas recordo que cozinheira maravilhosa você é. Adoraria a experiência.

A mera arrogância daquela declaração a irritou.

— Prefiro que você vá embora. — Ela o fitou de relance, evitando um verdadeiro contanto ocular. — Já viu que estou segura em meu lar. Não há razão para prorrogarmos nosso tempo juntos.

— Parece que você não está entendendo.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Rin desistiu de lutar contra a posse do próprio braço. Ele não a soltava e, quanto mais ela se movimentava, mais ciente se tomava da proximidade de Sesshoumaru.

— Não vou deixá-la sozinha. O medo a assolou.

— Como assim?

— Até que o leilão termine, serei seu fiel escudeiro.

— Você, fiel? — zombou ela.

O aperto no braço dela aumentou.

— Nunca fui infiel a você.

Rin acreditava naquilo, mas não queria. Ele não fora infiel nem mesmo quando se recusara a acreditar que o bebê era dele. Todavia, ela não lhe daria a satisfação de dizer aquilo. Em vez disso, voltou ao assunto em questão.

— Não.

Os dedos fortes pararam de apertar-lhe o braço e começaram uma leve carícia.

— Não, o quê, _dolcezza?_

— Você não vai ficar comigo. — A voz sumiu no momento em que a mão máscula deslizou até a clavícula. Rin se sentiu um passarinho sendo hipnotizado por uma serpente. Não podia se mover, mas sabia que permitir que ele a tocasse seria desastroso.

— Fiz uma promessa para seu pai e a manterei.

— Não preciso de um guarda-costas.

— Isso não é o que ele pensa.

— Meu pai não dá mais ordens na minha vida.

— Isso é verdade. Diferentemente de sua irmã, você tem uma tendência desconcertante de seguir seu próprio caminho, mas pensei que o amor que sente por seu pai a impediria de deixá-lo em constante preocupação pela sua segurança.

Rin não iria se permitir ser manipulada por ele.

— Papai sempre se preocupa de qualquer maneira.

— Ele teve um pequeno problema no coração no mês passado. Sabia disso?

Ela sentiu como se todo o ar houvesse esvaído dos pulmões.

— Não — murmurou num sussurro. — Ele não me contou nada.

Por que seu pai não tinha lhe telefonado? Por que a esposa dele, Therese, também não ligara?

— Talvez ele não quisesse preocupá-la — sugeriu Sesshoumaru.

— Eu devia saber! — A angústia que Rin sentiu a lembrou do quanto era alheia. Não pertencia intimamente a ninguém.

Sesshoumaru a examinou de uma maneira que a fez sentir-se exposta.

— Agora que sabe, está querendo arriscar-se, pondo o coração de seu pai sob o impacto de um estresse?

Uma sensação de impotência a dominou. A despeito do fato de que pai e filha não eram exatamente íntimos ela o amava muito. E ele não lhe parecera bem da última vez em que haviam se encontrado.

— Não.

— Então eu fico.

Com tremenda força de vontade, ela deu um passo para trás, afastando-se daquele toque insidioso.

— Não. Se papai está tão preocupado, concordarei com um guarda-costas, mas não você.

— Sua segurança é muito importante para mim para colocá-la nas mãos de outra pessoa.

— Eu, importante? — Rin não pôde evitar uma risada irônica.

— Continue zombando, Rin.

O tom de voz de Sesshoumaru indicava que era melhor ela não caçoar. O problema era que não conseguia evitar. Havia dor demais dentro dela para controlar suas ações quando estava com ele.

Sesshoumaru a machucara, e parte dela queria vingança.

— Consiga-me um guarda-costas diferente.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Telefonarei para papai e lhe direi que não o quero perto de mim.

— E você lhe dirá por quê?

A pergunta direta a fez parar enquanto se dirigia ao telefone sobre a pequena mesa, ao lado da única poltrona no ambiente.

— Não preciso explicar o motivo.

— Seu pai quer o melhor para você, e eu sou o melhor. Ele esperará uma explicação.

O problema era que Rin sabia que aquilo era verdade Mesmo que muitos dos operadores da Vítale Security fossem ex-militares, nenhum deles fora tão treinado quanto Sesshoumaru. O pai e avô dele haviam se preocupado com isso, indo tão longe ao ponto de mandá-lo passar anos em treinamento numa academia de elite que ensinava um padrão de combate único no mundo.

Aquilo fora seguido de uma educação técnica em um nível universitário, o que o colocava no mesmo patamar de coordenadores do serviço secreto do governo.

— Então eu contarei a ele.

— E arriscar provocar-lhe um enfarto fulminante?

— Seu pai significa tão pouco assim para você? Rin cerrou os punhos.

— Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? — Voltou-se para encará-lo, e o corpo vibrava com emoções que daria tudo para não sentir. — Já não me feriu o bastante?

Assim era. A verdade entre eles era simples e clara. Ele tinha o poder de feri-la e havia exercitado isso.

— Não estou fazendo isso para feri-la, e sim para protegê-la.

— Só de ficar perto você me fere! — gritou ela sem mais poder se conter. Talvez se fosse honesta e lhe contasse o quanto era difícil ficar na presença dele, Sesshoumaru pudesse ceder e escalar uma outra pessoa para protegê-la. — Não posso suportar as lembranças, Sesshoumaru. Não consegue entender isso? Não vê-lo é a única maneira de me fazer começar a superar tudo.

A expressão dele era de dor, mas logo desapareceu.

— Fingir que isso não aconteceu não é superar.

De repente, Rin entendeu. Sesshoumaru queria forçar um confronto. Queria discutir o assunto. Podia ver isso nos olhos dele, na linha teimosa e determinada do maxilar.

Ela não podia suportar aquilo. Remexer o passado somente iria machucá-la ainda mais, e não curá-la.

Ele não percebia isso, é claro. Porque não estava obstruído pela dor que destruía a alma de um amor traído Nunca sentira nada por ela, exceto desejo.

Desesperada para evitar o confronto iminente, Rin mudou de tática.

— Você disse que me levaria para jantar.

— Precisamos conversar, Rin. Ela ignorou as palavras.

— Estou realmente cansada. Prefiro não cozinhar esta noite.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho numa expressão irritada, mas então, para a surpresa dela, assentiu.

— Tudo bem. Se não precisa trocar de roupa, vamos.

— Deixe-me apenas passar uma escova nos cabelos e retocar o batom.

Novamente ele concordou, dando a ela um alívio temporário da presença dele, quando se fechou no cubículo que lhe servia de banheiro.

Sesshoumaru praguejou frustrado. Soubera que seria difícil superar a aversão que Rin sentia por ele, mas não imaginara que a dificuldade seria tão grande.

Ela não estava apenas zangada. Detestava-o. Tinha perdido o bebê por causa dele. Nunca afirmara isso, mas seus argumentos finais e o estresse daquele confronto haviam, sem dúvida, precipitado o aborto.

Era uma culpa com a qual ele aprendera a conviver, mas não viveria mais com o pensamento de que não tinha feito nada para corrigir a situação.

Contudo, era óbvio que Rin não estava preparada para falar em casamento ainda.

Ele precisava cortejá-la antes. A boca curvou-se num sorriso malicioso. Sabia como queria cortejá-la. Seria mais fácil seduzi-la na cama do que convencê-la a ver as coisas de seu modo. Além disso, a tática era muito mais saborosa.

Rin poderia não gostar disso, mas o corpo ainda reagia ao dele quase que inevitavelmente. A pulsação dela tinha aumentado ao simples toque da mão forte naquele pescoço delicado. Devido à proximidade íntima, seria simplesmente uma questão de _quando _voltariam a fazer amor.

Não importava o que tivesse acontecido antes, voltar à cama de Rin era algo que Sesshoumaru queria desesperadamente. Mesmo o casamento não era um preço tão alto a se pagar para saber que toda a paixão dela, todo seu ardor lhe pertenceria.

Rin saiu do banheiro parecendo frágil, mas encantadora. Tinha escovado os cabelos e os prendido para trás. O rosto estava mais corado do que antes, mas era provavelmente por causa da maquiagem, e não de uma melhora de humor. Não que os olhos castanho revelassem qualquer coisa, mas porque seus usuais suspiros eram destituídos de emoção.

— Você está pronto? — perguntou ela com voz tão vazia como sua expressão.

Sesshoumaru detestava o tom de voz nivelado, queria a Rin do jeito que tinha sido um ano atrás, não aquela estranha desanimada. Mas ganhara uma vitória e consolidaria sua posição antes de exigir mais. Sim, estou pronto.

Apenas aquelas duas palavras a fizeram fechar o olhos. Ele quis praguejar. Tinha sido um patife um ano atrás. Mesmo se Rin fosse igual à mãe, como o pai dela dissera, havia sido diferente no que importava. Quisera se casar com ele quando descobriu que estava grávida

Sesshoumaru ainda não estava certo de que o bebê era dele. Estavam juntos apenas por um mês quando Rin lhe contara a novidade. Quais eram as chances? Todavia ele tinha decidido arriscá-las porque a quisera na cama e na vida numa base permanente. Tomara a decisão tarde demais e vivera para lamentar a própria estupidez.

— Vamos. — Ele pegou-lhe a mão e a conduziu para fora do apartamento.

Ela tentou afastar-se, como vinha fazendo desde aquela manhã, quando tinham se encontrado na joalheria. E, tal como antes, Sesshoumaru não a deixou escapar. Decidiu que Rin precisava se acostumar com os toques dele novamente. E a perspectiva de que isso não aconteceria era algo que não queria aceitar.

— Aonde vamos?

— Isso importa?

— Não.

— Achei que não se importasse.

Duas horas depois, eles estavam de volta ao apartamento. O jantar fora quase um desastre. Rin tinha evitado olhá-lo e lhe falara o mínimo possível.

Ela bocejou e disse que precisava dormir.

Sesshoumaru assentiu. Então olhou em volta do pequeno apartamento. O sofá, apesar de aconchegante, era muito pequeno e não parecia tão convidativo quanto unia possível cama. Era muitos centímetros menor do que a estatura do corpo dele. A cama que baixava da parede ria bem mais confortável, mas ele não tinha dúvida de que Rin se recusaria a compartilhá-la com ele. Olhou para o chão com desprazer.

— Suponho que você espere que eu durma no tapete. Rin arregalou os e enrubesceu.

— Na verdade, não espero que você durma aqui em casa.

— Pensei que tivéssemos estabelecido isso antes de sairmos para jantar.

Aquilo era mentira! Ele soubera que ela não queria que ele passasse a noite no apartamento.

— Você não vai dormir no meu apartamento — disse Rin, irada.

— Sim, vou. Até que o leilão acabe — declarou Sesshoumaru com firmeza. — Mas pode ficar tranqüila que não vou atacá-la no meio da noite. Estou aqui para protegê-la.

— Isso é impossível.

— Você tem uma solução melhor? Não vou deixá-la sozinha.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior num gesto que Sesshoumaru conhecia bem. Aquilo significava que Rin estava pensando seriamente.

Então o fitou com expressão exasperada.

— Se insiste em ser meu guarda-costas, podemos ir para uma suíte de hotel com dois quartos, ou você dorme no corredor. A escolha é sua.

Ele a fitou. Não podia ser assim tão fácil.

— Um hotel.

— Ótimo. Dê-me um minuto para fazer a mala. Rin atirou roupas numa valise sem se importar com o que estava levando. Ele pareceu chocado quando ela sugeriu o hotel, mas sabia o quão teimoso Sesshoumaru podia ser. Passaria a noite com ela de qualquer maneira. O apartamento estava fora de questão. Só de pensar em compartilhar o espaço mínimo da sala de estar com ele a deixava desconfortável.

Precisava de uma porta para fechar entre eles, um quarto que pudesse dizer que era somente dela, urna cama que não conservaria nenhuma lembrança.

Não que ele já tivesse compartilhado a cama daquele novo apartamento, mas, de algum modo, se ficasse, Rin sabia que se sentiria perturbada com a presença dele ali. E teria de se mudar novamente.

Recusou-se a considerar por que Sesshoumaru ainda tinha tanto impacto sobre suas emoções, ou por que o ódio algumas vezes parecia ser o outro lado de um amor ferido.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

MAIS tarde, deitada na cama da luxuosa suíte do hotel, foi tomada por lembranças que ela estava exausta demais para afastar.

Vê-lo novamente havia trazido tudo de volta.

A dor debilitante, a sensação de traição. A dor da perda, mas também a glória da posse.

Por um período breve, aquela fora a época mais gloriosa da vida de Rin. Pertencera a alguém, tivera um lugar na vida dele. Não um lugar forçado como fora com sua mãe, nem um lugar inconveniente como havia tido com o pai.

Sesshoumaru a aceitara e como ela era, ou pelo menos assim havia acreditado.

A mente levou-a de volta ao momento no qual percebera que Sesshoumaru estava interessado nela.

Rin estava em Milão, participando de um leilão de uma mulher que era conhecida pela vasta coleção de jóias.

O quarto de hotel parecia uma estufa porque o ar acondicionado estava quebrado. O telefone tocou assim que ela acabou de tomar uma ducha fria. Pensou em deixar a secretária eletrônica atender, mas então atravessou o quarto e pegou o telefone, molhada e apenas com uma toalha enrolada na altura da cintura.

— Alô?

— Rin? Aqui é Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Amigo de meu pai? — perguntou ela, incapaz de acreditar que ele a estivesse telefonando no seu quarto de hotel em Milão.

— Espero que seu amigo também, cara.

Oh, ele estava afável.

— Sim, é claro. Alguma coisa em relação a ele?

— Ele?

— Meu p-pai. — Ela gaguejou as palavras, algo que não fazia desde a adolescência.

— Por que você pensaria isso?

— Por você estar me ligando.

— E um homem não pode ligar para uma mulher solteira bonita sem outra razão, exceto para falar sobre o pai dela?

A zombaria gentil a deixou de joelhos fracos e Rin sentou-se na beira da cama.

— Claro que pode, mas...

— Sem rodeios, cara mia. Certamente você percebeu que eu estava interessado em você.

Estranhamente, ela não havia percebido.

— Quer dizer, que flertou comigo? — perguntou ela, sentindo falta de tato em dizer aquilo. Mas mesmo assim, continuou: — Pensei que você flertasse com todas as mulheres.

— Eu flerto?

— Não sei. — Ele era praticamente um estranho para Rin. Ela havia crescido com a mãe na América e, apesar da intimidade entre o seu pai e o pai de Sesshoumaru, o encontrara poucas vezes ao longo dos anos, quando visitava o pai na Sicília. — Assim me pareceu.

Ele certamente tinha flertado com ela desde o momento que a encontrara no deck da piscina na casa do pai, no seu segundo dia na Sicília, no verão anterior.

Rin ainda podia recordar-se da piada maliciosa sobre sereias ao sol e o brilho sexy nos olhos dele. Sesshoumaru havia elaborado um processo de flerte com ela durante as duas semanas seguintes, toda vez que a família dele era convidada à casa do pai e vice-versa. O que, considerando o quanto as duas famílias era íntimas, era muito freqüente.

Rin apaixonou-se perdidamente por ele.

Nunca lhe ocorrera que o sentimento pudesse ser mútuo.

— Você terá de me conhecer melhor — disse ele agora. — Verá que não sou apenas um flerte, cara, longe disso.

— Eu o conhecerei? — Ela gostou do som daquilo.

— Sim.

— Tudo bem.

— Eu a pego no hotel dentro de quarenta minutos.

— O quê? Agora? — Aquilo não parecia possível.

— Para jantar. Restaurantes em Milão têm a reputação de serem muito românticos.

— Você quer jantar comigo? — perguntou Rin espantada.

Ele murmurou um som impaciente, mas divertido.

— O que acha que estou dizendo aqui?

— Que você quer jantar comigo?

Ela poderia ter nascido para ser uma das estrelas mais famosas e glamorosas de Hollywood, mas vivia uma vida muito tranqüila e não gostava de jogos tipo homem-mulher. Havia visto muito disso desde pequena e jurou nunca ser como a mãe ou aceitar as bajulações que povoavam a vida de Shawna. Jamais se entregaria a uma intimidade barata como tantas vezes presenciara.

Somente sua falta de experiência a estava fazendo parecer tola. E pareceria uma tola ingênua se ele retirasse o convite para jantar, pensou frustrada.

— Si. Quero jantar na sua companhia, e agora você só tem 35 minutos para aprontar-se.

Sesshoumaru chegou trinta minutos depois e ela estava pronta.

Ele a levou a um restaurante elegante, onde a comida e o vinho eram deliciosos. Eles dançaram após o jantar. Ele a puxou para os braços num aperto íntimo e Rin não se queixou, pois a sensação era maravilhosa.

Sensações que nunca tinha experimentado sobrepujaram-na quando ele a fez balançar ao som da música.

Era um desejo sexual instantâneo, ardente e interminável, como ela nunca acreditara poder sentir.

Aconchegando-a mais contra o corpo, ele disse:

— É tão bom sentir você, dolcezza.

— Você também — respondeu ela com voz doce e tímida, pois nunca havia falado daquele jeito antes.

— Fico feliz em saber isso.

Rin inclinou a cabeça para trás e encontrou olhos tão intensos que tremeu.

— Doce. — Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça em direção à dela. — Sentir você vai ser muito doce.

O beijo abalou todos os sentidos de Rin. Pareceu acender-se como uma vela, um calor interno que nunca sonhara existir, deixando-lhe o corpo em chamas.

Inconsciente da presença dos demais dançarinos, arqueou os quadris contra ele, procurando alguma coisa inenarrável, alguma espécie de alívio da conflagração dos sentidos. A carícia somente deixou as coisas piores e Sesshoumaru gemeu; lábios assumindo uma sensualidade inacreditável.

Rin respondeu com toda a sensualidade latente.

Afastando-se um pouco, ele murmurou:

— Temos de sair daqui ou vou acabar fazendo amor com você aqui mesmo e ambos seremos presos por atentado ao pudor.

Ela o provocou com olhar malicioso.

— Ouvi dizer que a polícia é muito compreensível sobre esse tipo de coisa.

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça.

— Não brinque. Estou em plena agonia. Quero uma cama com você nela. Agora.

De repente, Rin percebeu para onde toda aquela paixão intensa estava caminhando e gelou. Literalmente. Parou antes de chegarem à mesa.

Ele virou-se para ela; os olhos dourados de desejo, a expressão séria.

— O que foi?

— Você espera ir para a cama? Agora?

— Que espécie de jogo está fazendo? — perguntou Sesshoumaru. — Se aquele beijo que você retribuiu não era um prelúdio para a cama, o que era então?

Ela não apreciava jogos, mas ele não sabia disso. Todavia, a acusação a fez tomar uma rápida decisão. Não podia contar-lhe que nunca havia beijado daquele jeito, portanto não tinha experiência alguma, e não poderia saber que aquilo era um prelúdio para o ato sexual. O instinto lhe dizia que admitir a falta de experiência para Sesshoumaru o faria evadir-se. Era um homem acostumado a namorar um tipo mais sofisticado de mulheres.

— Este é nosso primeiro encontro amoroso.

— Fizemos a dança de homem-mulher por duas semanas inteiras na Sicília. Eu a teria levado para cama então, mas fazer isso enquanto você estava sob o teto de seu pai teria sido desrespeitoso com sua família.

— E está tão certo de que eu iria para a cama com você?

A paixão estava dando lugar à raiva. Como ele ousava presumir que ela cairia na cama dele como uma...

— Eu a queria, cara. Ainda quero, desesperadamente — disse ele. — Mas se você não está pronta, diga agora. Conversaremos sobre isso no seu apartamento.

A sinceridade estava refletida no tom de voz dele, na profundeza dos olhos, e Rin se sentiu render-se ao feitiço.

— Eu o quero também.

A respiração de Sesshoumaru era ofegante e o corpo dele ficou até mesmo mais tenso.

— Então vamos. Ela assentiu.

Ele a levou para a casa dele e foi então que Rin soube que Sesshoumaru morava grande parte do ano em Milão, supervisionando uma filial da empresa da família.

Milão significava grandes negócios, e grandes negócios significavam segurança de alta tecnologia e empregados bem treinados.

Ele a beijou novamente quando entraram na casa e ela perdeu a batalha antes de esta ter começado.

Rin acordou horas mais tarde, o corpo doendo de maneira que nunca doera antes, apesar de toda a rotina de exercícios semanais.

Sesshoumaru dormia ao lado, o som da respiração na quietude do quarto fazendo-a recordar, chocada, que nunca havia compartilhado a cama de outro ser humano, muito menos a de um homem.

Tocou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos e sentiu-se corar na escuridão. Nada surpreendente depois do que eles haviam feito. Sesshoumaru pensara que ela era experiente e a paixão avassaladora que a fizera sentir havia evidenciado aquela crença.

Ela desceu da cama e caminhou na ponta dos pés para o banheiro.

Tomou uma ducha, lavando o corpo que mostrava sinais do amor arrebatador. Lembrava-se do momento que ele explodira de prazer no interior dela. Fechou os olhos contra a evidência e acabou de lavar-se.

Quando saiu do chuveiro e se olhou no espelho, teve a sensação de que a mulher que a fitava de volta não era a Rin que sempre conhecera. Aquela mulher era uma estranha. Uma estranha sensual. Os mamilos ainda estavam rijos e doloridos.

Aquelas pernas tinham se entrelaçado em volta de um homem com urgência feroz. As mãos tinham lhe agarrado os ombros com a força sobrenatural que a possuíra no momento. E aquele lugar secreto entre as coxas experimentara o prazer mais incrível que já conhecera.

Rin se sentia diferente naquela manhã, depois do ato de amor. Como se estivesse conectada a Sesshoumaru num nível espiritual. As emoções estavam comprometidas. Oh, sim, estavam. Havia se apaixonado tão rapidamente que duvidaria da realidade de seus sentimentos se não fossem tão fortes.

Mas o que ele sentia?

Sesshoumaru tinha experiência. Provavelmente fora para a cama com incontáveis mulheres. Aquela noite poderia ter significado algo para ele, assim como para ela?

Rin temia ir para o quarto e descobrir que não. Ele ainda estaria dormindo? Talvez ela devesse se vestir e chamar um táxi, voltar para o hotel. Evitar a situação embaraçosa da manhã seguinte.

Sesshoumaru não tinha dito nem feito nada para fazê-la acreditar que a noite anterior tinha passado de desejo físico e temporário da parte dele. Não poderia amá-la como ela o amava. Não um homem tão especial e sexy.

Com aquele corpo atlético, pernas musculosas e peito largo, e ainda por cima rico, tinha mulheres rastejando aos seus pés. Uma noite de amor poderia significar tudo para ela e nada para ele. Rin não podia culpá-lo. A despeito de anos evitando intimidade sexual, não havia pedido por qualquer tipo de promessas. Ele não fizera nenhuma. Não tinha fingido estar apaixonado, apenas desejoso.

Apagando a luz antes de abrir a porta, ela deixou os olhos acostumarem-se à escuridão antes de entrar no quarto. Não queria acordá-lo. As roupas estavam espalhadas por todo lado. Encaminhou-se para um pedaço de tecido branco que imaginou ser sua calcinha.

— Cara, senti falta sua. Volte para a cama.

— Eu... Acho que talvez deveria ir embora.

— Não.

Ele moveu-se tão rapidamente que Rin não o viu chegar, mas num átimo de segundo, estava fora da cama e bem ao lado.

Então a tomou nos braços, naquela nudez quase obscena, mas também deliciosa.

— Você deveria ficar.

.— Mas...

— Mas o quê, cara?

O roçar dos pêlos do peito dele contra ela já estava dificultando-lhe a habilidade de pensar.

— Você... Eu...

— Sim. Você e eu. Somos um par, e não gosto de dormir sozinho quando minha namorada está por perto.

Sua namorada?

Então ele a beijou e todos os pensamentos coerentes sumiram da mente de Rin.

Nas quatro semanas seguintes, ela estivera nas nuvens. Tinha passado alguns dias a mais em Milão.

Sesshoumaru lhe telefonava todas as noites e diversas vezes durante o dia, antes de aparecer para ficar uma longa semana com ela. Rin tirou uma licença do trabalho e voltou a Milão por alguns dias. Ele a levou consigo para uma das viagens de negócios a Nova York.

Era um tempo mágico, até que ela começou a enjoar no café da manhã.

Não estava tomando pílulas e, na primeira vez que eles tinham feito amor, Sesshoumaru estivera tão excitado que não se lembrara de usar um preservativo. Nenhum deles comentou nada sobre este simples lapso, o qual obviamente teve conseqüências.

Conseqüência que Rin francamente festejou. A idéia de ter um bebê de Sesshoumaru a encantava.

Fez um jantar especial para ele no próprio apartamento na noite em que planejou contar-lhe. Ele estava vindo de Milão para passar duas noites com ela e Rin mal podia esperar para vê-lo novamente.

Já estava com a porta aberta antes que ele pudesse bater pela segunda vez.

O sorriso de Sesshoumaru era terno.

— Sentiu minha falta, dolcezza.

— Sempre. Ele largou a mala e puxou-a para seus braços. O jantar foi esquecido.

Muito mais tarde, estavam aconchegados na cama quando Rin murmurou:

— Sesshoumaru.

— Sim. — Ele esfregou o quadril contra o dela preguiçosamente.

— Nunca discutimos sobre filhos. O corpo másculo ficou tenso.

— Não, dolcezza, não discutimos.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás a fim de fitá-lo.

— Você gosta de crianças, não?

A expressão de Sesshoumaru foi impenetrável.

— Todos os sicilianos gostam de crianças. Rin esboçou um sorriso aberto e feliz.

— Que bom.

— Isso é tudo?

— Não exatamente.

Ele parou de lhe acariciar o quadril, mas não disse nada.

Num gesto instintivo, Rin colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga.

— Estou grávida.

Nem uma reação. Nenhuma palavra. A expressão dele era imutável, todavia, a respiração mudou.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Quando descobriu? — A voz dele soava áspera, como ela nunca ouvira antes.

— Esta semana.

— E você me contou imediatamente.

— Sim, é claro. Não queria esconder uma coisa dessas de você.

— Isto é admirável. — Entretanto, Sesshoumaru não parecia admirado.

— Sei que é difícil aceitar a idéia de imediato. Também fiquei muito chocada.

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

— Imagino que tenha ficado.

— Quero dizer, eu não sabia que alguém pudesse engravidar com apenas um lapso... Na primeira vez. Não era uma boa ocasião no meu ciclo menstrual. É quase um milagre quando se pensa nisso.

— Um milagre? — Sesshoumaru parecia estar sufocado. — Você está grávida de uma criança de outro homem e chama isso de milagre?

Ela sentou-se, chocada e perplexa.

— Do que você está falando? Que outro homem?

— Presumivelmente qualquer um que compartilhou sua cama antes de você vir para Milão.

— Você acha que estou grávida de outro homem? — A expressão de Rin era totalmente atônita.

— Não tente me dizer que este bebê é meu — respondeu ele tão rispidamente que aquilo a amedrontou.

— Mas é. — O ar parecia se esvair dos pulmões de Rin e uma dor aguda lhe comprimia o peito. — Você esqueceu-se de colocar o preservativo naquela primeira vez, não lembra?

Ele saiu da cama e ficou de pé, pura fúria brilhando nos olhos escuros.

— E foi sorte sua que eu esqueci, não foi? Qual é o problema? — Sesshoumaru agitou as mãos no ar. — O pai do bebê não é tão rico quanto eu? Ele não a quer mais?

Os insultos feriam. Ele nunca a ferira, ela jamais sonhara que pudesse fazer aquilo.

— Não existe outro homem. — Rin tentou falar com convicção, mas as palavras saíram num sussurro.

— Nunca há outro homem. — A risada zombeteira cortou-a com a precisão de um laser cirúrgico. — Você fez sexo comigo no primeiro encontro... Suas chances não são boas.

— De quem foi essa idéia?

— Não banque a inocente — murmurou ele friamente.

— Não estou bancando a inocente. Eu era virgem! — Ela detestou ter de dizer aquilo, como se estivesse se defendendo, e realmente estava.

— Não minta para mim, Rin.

— Não estou mentindo.

— Não vou assumir a responsabilidade pelo erro de outro homem. Não conte com isso.

Rin cruzou os braços protetoramente sobre a barriga.

— Meu bebê não é um "erro".

— Talvez não, mas tentar me convencer de que sou o pai é. Quem sabe? Eu poderia ter continuado nosso caso e até mesmo ajudá-la financeiramente com uma boa pensão para a criança se você tivesse sido honesta. — Cada palavra de Sesshoumaru vinha cheia de escárnio enquanto jogava as roupas de volta na mala.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Estou indo embora.

Ela saiu da cama e atravessou o quarto.

Aquilo não podia estar acabando daquele jeito. Recusava-se a deixar que um mal-entendido destruísse sua felicidade.

Segurou-lhe o braço freneticamente para fazê-lo ouvir.

— Por favor, Sesshoumaru, querido. O bebê é seu. Juro. Eu o amo. Jamais mentiria para você.

Ele a afastou rudemente.

— Pare com isso. Você fez seu jogo e perdeu. Aceite as conseqüências.

— Não é um jogo. Estou grávida de seu bebê. Não quer ser pai?

O rosto de Sesshoumaru contorceu-se e então ele afastou-se definitivamente.

Ela permaneceu gelada por uma reação que jamais esperara, enquanto ele acabava de se vestir. Então o seguiu para a sala. Sesshoumaru parou à porta e virou-se para encará-la.

— Não contarei a seu pai sobre isso, uma vez que não quero matá-lo. Mas não tente convencê-lo de que o bebê é meu. Também não mentirei para protegê-la.

De algum lugar de dentro dela o desafio emergiu. Como ele ousava tentar lhe dar ordens quando negava que o bebê era deles?

— Contarei ao meu pai o que eu quiser. Contarei a verdade. Você é o pai e não mentirei para protegê-lo também.

A expressão dele foi de puro desdém.

— Não tente fazer isso.

Subitamente, uma percepção dolorosa a fez enxergar que Sesshoumaru não a amava. Se a amasse, pelo menos um pouco, acreditaria nela. E ponto final.

— Foi tudo apenas sexo prazeroso para você, não foi?

— O que mais poderia ser com uma mulher como você?

Ela não respondeu. Não poderia. O coração estava despedaçado, e era uma dor física que quase não podia suportar.

Sesshoumaru se virou e partiu enquanto uma onda de náusea levou Rin para o banheiro.

SESSHOUMARU ESPALHOU-SE no sofá da suíte, as longas pernas espichadas à frente, e tomou um gole do uísque escocês que havia preparado depois que Rin fora para a cama. Ela tinha ido direto para o quarto no minuto que eles retornaram do jantar, dizendo que estava cansada.

Um ano desde a tragédia, ela não havia superado o aborto espontâneo. Os bonitos olhos castanhos revelavam quanta tristeza e sofrimento havia neles. E tudo isso por culpa dele. Tinha sido brutal com ela, fazendo-a perder o bebê.

Ele esfregou os olhos. Algum dia conseguiria esquecer a imagem de Rin deitada na cama com uma poça de sangue ao seu lado?

Ela tentara lhe telefonar depois daquela noite fatal, a noite na qual havia tentado convencê-lo de que o bebê era dele. Ele não atendera as ligações. Então Rin voara para Milão e, mais uma vez, ele não a recebera.

Contudo, gradualmente, tinha esfriado a cabeça o bastante para pensar, para considerar a possibilidade de o filho ser dele. Percebeu que permitira que uma outra situação, aquela nascida de uma estupidez juvenil, camuflasse sua reação para com Rin. E se ela fosse como a mãe, como o pai dela afirmava?

Ela era diferente com ele. Nunca agira de modo promíscuo com outro homem. Na verdade, era como se mal estivesse viva, a menos que estivesse ao lado dele.

Se o pai de Rin não o tivesse assegurado de que ela era uma réplica sofisticada da mãe, Sesshoumaru teria pensado que Rin era inocente.

Tão inocente como tinha proclamado naquela noite horrível.

Um mês sem ela havia reduzido-lhe o orgulho consideravelmente. Ele sentia tanta falta dela que chegava a doer, e nenhuma quantidade de trabalho fazia aquilo desaparecer. Nunca mais saíra com outra mulher desde então.

Por que ela tentara convencê-lo de que o bebê era seu?

Era possível que não tivesse mentido?

Mas Sesshoumaru se convenceu de que, mesmo que ela tivesse mentido, ele poderia entender, uma vez que Rin o amava e havia temido perdê-lo.

Amor não era algo no qual ele pensava. Era uma emoção que as mulheres usavam para justificar as paixões e dar aos homens fortes uma desculpa para serem fracas. Talvez Rin tivesse temido encarar a gravidez sozinha.

Tendo tomado algumas decisões, ele foi procurá-la novamente.

Ela não atendeu a porta na primeira batida, então ele bateu mais forte. Sabia que ela estava em casa porque podia ouvir música vindo por baixo da porta. Ela nunca deixava aparelhos eletrônicos ligados quando saía do apartamento.

Bateu uma terceira vez, então girou a maçaneta e descobriu que a porta estava aberta, o que o deixou zangado pela falta de segurança pessoal.

Entrou no apartamento esperando encontrá-la no banho, já que Rin não atendera às batidas. Mas a porta do banheiro estava aberta e o pequeno cômodo estava escuro.

Sesshoumaru entrou no banheiro, uma sensação de inquietude e mal-estar o dominando. E se alguém tivesse entrado? E se Rin estivesse ferida, ou pior? Imagens horripilantes surgiram-lhe na mente. Correu para o quarto, pronto para batalhar, mas não havia nenhum inimigo.

Somente o pequeno esboço do corpo de uma mulher enrolado por baixo das cobertas.

Ela não estava adormecida, todavia. Estava gemendo e ele podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

— Rin? — Ele caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama onde ela estava deitada. Os olhos castanhos abriram-se e a expressão era de dor.

— Sesshoumaru? Por que você está aqui?

— Esqueça. Qual é o problema? O que está acontecendo?

Ela deu um soluço tão angustiado que ele sentiu uma ponta de dor ao ouvi-lo.

— O bebê. Acho que é meu bebê.

Sesshoumaru pegou o celular e começou a discar números.

— Chamarei uma ambulância.

Ela não respondeu, apenas gemeu novamente, e então gritou de dor.

Solicitar a ambulância levou muito tempo. Ela estava soluçando.

— Oh, meu Deus, como dói. — Rin disse aquilo como uma prece, como se pedindo por intervenção divina. O corpo se contorcia e ela sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro no travesseiro.

Ele lhe segurou as mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas sobre o ventre.

— O que aconteceu?

— Não sei. — As palavras saíram com outro longo gemido de dor. — Não fiz nada.

Ele tentou dar-lhe força através das mãos, mas era como se Rin estivesse num outro plano e ele não pudesse alcançá-la. Não podia impedir a dor. Não podia fazer nada além de segurar-lhe as mãos.

Os paramédicos chegaram de ambulância e trabalharam em volta de Sesshoumaru primeiramente, mas depois um deles pediu que se afastasse.

De repente, Rin, que agia como se não soubesse que outros homens estavam no quarto, agarrou a mão de Sesshoumaru com desespero.

— Não os deixem tirar você de perto de mim. Perderei o bebê.

— Rin, você precisa ir para o hospital.

— Não. — Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. — Se eu me levantar daqui meu bebê morrerá!

— Está tudo bem, Rin. Você precisa confiar nesses homens.

— Não posso. Eles não se importam. — Ela estava completamente irracional e Sesshoumaru não sabia como fazê-la entender. — É o meu bebê. Por favor, não posso perdê-lo. Eu o amo.

Ele sentiu os olhos arderem e um nó se formou na garganta.

— Por favor, Sesshoumaru — suplicou Rin. — Não me deixe perder o bebê. Prometo que não direi a ninguém quem é o pai. Mudarei de volta para a América. Não quero mais aborrecê-lo.

As palavras o cortavam como lâminas afiadas fatiando-lhe a consciência.

— Não diga tais coisas...

O paramédico, que não tinha falado até aquele momento, puxou o cobertor, revelando uma mancha vermelha crescendo ao redor de Rin.

Sesshoumaru ofegou.

— Rin...

Ela havia olhado para a mancha vermelha no lençol depois gritado. O som de puro terror ainda ecoava na mente dele, toda vez que se lembrava daquilo.

Rin perdeu o bebê antes que eles deixassem o apartamento e teve de ser sedada a fim de levarem-na para o hospital. Eles quase a perderam por causa da hemorragia.

Ela o ignorara quando Sesshoumaru foi visitá-la no hospital. Não importara o que ele dissesse, se a beijasse ou se a tocasse. Ela fingia que ele não estava ali. Tinha ido ao hospital no quarto dia, esperando que ela estivesse melhor, mas Rin havia saído por conta própria.

Ela não voltara ao trabalho e, mesmo com todo o treinamento em segurança, Sesshoumaru ainda não sabia onde ela passara as quatro semanas seguintes à sua curta estadia no hospital.

Rin acordou com o som do próprio grito. O coração estava batendo contra o peito e o corpo completamente suado.

Estendeu a mão para o abajur ao lado da cama e encontrou pêlos de uma pele máscula.

— _Cara, _você está bem?

O que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo no seu quarto? Então se recordou. Seu novo guarda-costas até que o leilão terminasse.

— Foi apenas um sonho. — Ela arrepiou-se de frio, como sempre acontecia quando acordava gritando após ter sonhado. — Não precisava vir correndo ao meu resgate.

— Pareceu mais um pesadelo. — A voz dele era calma. — Você estava sonhando com o bebê?

— Sim. Por que pergunta? — Certamente, ele não podia saber dos sonhos que a perseguiam.

— Você gritou da mesma maneira que gritou quando percebeu que havia perdido o bebê.

— Não sabia que pesadelos vinham com indicadores de tons para lhe dizer a que eventos do passado se referem.

— Foi um grito que eu gostaria de esquecer.

Ela deu um suspiro trêmulo. Detestava como se sentia depois do sonho quase tanto quanto o próprio pesadelo em si.

— Eu também.

— Sinto muito.

Rin não perguntou qual era a razão. Não precisava perguntar. Ele lhe dissera no hospital. Culpava-se pela perda de seu bebê. Se Sesshoumaru tivesse dito nosso bebê, ela o teria perdoado.

— Eu também. — Então, por querer desesperadamente que ele ficasse, pediu que fosse embora. — Ficarei bem. Pode voltar para seu quarto agora.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e saiu sem dizer nada. Sentindo-se desolada e sabendo que não tinha esse direito, Rin aconchegou-se sob as cobertas, tentando se livrar dos sentimentos restantes do pesadelo.

Alguns minutos depois, ele estava de volta. Deixou a porta aberta para a sala, onde havia acendido algumas luzes que se infiltravam pela porta aberta, dissipando algumas sombras escuras no quarto.

Parou ao seu lado e lhe entregou uma caneca quente.

— É brandy. Isso a ajudará a dormir.

Ela assentiu em agradecimento, incapaz de falar, e bebeu.

— Você tem esses pesadelos freqüentemente?

Somente durante o primeiro mês depois do aborto espontâneo.

— Não, mas na noite passada eu me lembrei.

— Eu também.

Aquilo a fez levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo, mas a expressão do rosto dele estava encoberta pela escuridão.

— A culpa não foi sua.

— Não foi? — Ele se virou e dirigiu-se à janela, puxando a cortina e olhando para a escuridão do lado de fora. — O médico disse-me que estresse emocional pode causar um aborto e você estava definitivamente sob estresse emocional por minha causa.

Rin não podia negar aquilo, mas também não podia culpá-lo por algo que não era culpa de ninguém. Culpava-o por não acreditar nela, por acusá-la de tentar trapaceá-lo e por rejeitar a criança deles, mas de maneira alguma o responsabilizava pela morte do bebê.

— Talvez tenha sido para melhor. Ele voltou-se para encará-la.

— O quê?

— Sei como é crescer como um bebê acidental, indesejável. — Ela pensara nisso muito e, por mais que quisesse o bebê, não podia ignorar os problemas inerentes na vida de uma criança rejeitada pelo pai antes de nascer.

— Mas você queria esse bebê. — A voz de Sesshoumaru era grossa, quase com se estivesse contendo alguma emoção intolerável.

— Sim, mas você não. O bebê teria crescido imaginando o que estava errado com ele, que não merecia o amor do pai. Não estou dizendo isso para que você se sinta culpado, mas para que entenda que algumas vezes tragédias acontecem por uma razão.

— Eu teria querido meu filho.

Todavia, ele não tinha acreditado que o bebê era seu. Rin não discutiu aquele ponto. O _brandy _estava fazendo efeito, e no momento, não queria mais lutar contra ele.

Sesshoumaru não lhe deu a chance.

— Você não se sentiu amada pelo seu pai?

Ela suspirou, tentando desatar o nó de emoções que experimentara em relação ao pai durante os anos de seu crescimento.

— Não me senti particularmente querida. Eu era o símbolo de seu único grande erro. Não era a espécie de filha que ele podia entender, não como Annemarie. Eu era diferente, não tradicionalmente siciliana. Não me encaixava no esquema familiar. Todos os verões que eu passava lá lembravam a meu pai que havia uma forasteira em sua pequena família perfeita. Eu era a ave estranha ao ninho.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama.

— Isso feriu você.

De que adiantava negar aquilo?

— Sim.

— E sua mãe?

— Ela detestava a palavra mãe, mas era independente e orgulhosa demais para deixar meu pai ficar com minha custódia. Portanto passei um bom tempo em internatos ou com babás.

— Isso é terrível. Ela deu de ombros.

— Nem tanto, na verdade. Eu detestava viver no lar de meus pais.

— Por quê?

— Minha mãe vivia cercada de bajuladores, sem compromisso ou preocupação de um relacionamento. Doía ver minha própria mãe pulando da cama de um homem para outro tão facilmente.

Sesshoumaru quis perguntar por que então ela se permitira ser como a mãe, mas não o fez. Rin estava conversando mais livremente do que nunca desde que lhe contara sobre a gravidez.

— Então, quando você ficou adulta, estabeleceu-se na Itália, longe de sua mãe?

— Sim.

— Mas também longe de seu pai. Por que você não se mudou para a Sicília?

— Papai é um siciliano tradicional. Se eu morasse perto dele, teria de seguir as mesmas regras, e isso não seria justo nem para Therese nem para Annemarie.

— Como assim?

— Eu não queria desorganizar a vida doméstica deles. Toleram minhas visitas no verão. Isto é o suficiente.

— Eles são sua família.

— Não. — A voz de Rin parecia resignada, não triste. — Não pertenço a ninguém.

Sesshoumaru sentiu como se tivesse sido golpeado. Rin tinha confiança suficiente para tocar os negócios do sr. di Adamo sozinha, mas não acreditava que possuía um lugar na própria família.

Aquele pensamento ainda estava assombrando Sesshoumaru no dia seguinte, quando a levou de carro para trabalhar.

Rin estava silenciosa, mas bem menos hostil do que no dia anterior.

— Você já mandou os convites para o leilão? — perguntou ele quando estacionou o carro em frente à Joalheria Adamo.

— Sim. Diversas pessoas já confirmaram presença. Deverá ter um grande evento.

— Preciso de uma cópia da lista dos convidados e daqueles que confirmaram presença.

— Tudo bem.

— Você parou de lutar contra mim.

Ela abriu a porta do carro antes que Sesshoumaru tivesse tido tempo de dar a volta e fazer isso.

— O leilão será em menos de duas semanas. Quando terminar, você irá embora.

Ela desceu do carro e não o ouviu murmurar:

— Não aposte nisso.

Várias horas depois, Rin decidiu que não havia razão em discutir com Sesshoumaru. Tinha pensado que sua melhor defesa contra os sentimentos que ele gerara era ignorá-lo. Aquilo não funcionou. Agora se sentia pressionada e frustrada.

Estava sozinha com Sesshoumaru na loja. A hora do fechamento se aproximava e o sr. di Adamo já havia ido embora, assim como os homens de Sesshoumaru, que estavam instalando o novo sistema de segurança, o qual não fora terminado devido aos problemas da fiação velha.

Mantendo seu plano de menor resistência, conseqüentemente, menos contato com ele, Rin fingia ignorar sua presença constante. Assim, não participou das conversas sobre medidas de segurança entre Sesshoumaru e o sr. di Adamo, e não protestou quando ele declarou que ficariam sozinhos para fechar a loja.

Também fingiu não perceber quando o ouvira fazer reservas para um jantar naquela noite, num restaurante e haviam freqüentado durante o breve caso deles.

Porém, a última ação de Sesshoumaru foi demais. Rin empurrou a mão que estava lhe oferecendo o pequeno broche de rosa dourado e o encarou.

— Não vou usar um dispositivo de rastreamento.

As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru ergueram-se, mas ele deu um sorriso de satisfação.

— Pensei que você não quisesse discutir comigo. Ela sentiu-se como uma chaleira pronta para explodir.

— Não quero estar com você de modo algum. Pensei que, se não discutíssemos, eu poderia ignorá-lo, mas você está determinado a tornar isso impossível, não está?

Desta vez ele comprimiu os lábios de modo severo.

— Sim.

Aquilo a fez parar no caminho para a porta e virar-se para ele.

— Por que, Sesshoumaru? Por que você me atormenta?

— Não tenho desejo de atormentá-la. Você pertence a mim. Não permitirei que finja que não existo na sua vida.

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Você não pode estar falando sério. Eu não ouvi direito.

— Ouviu sim. Eu disse exatamente isso. Aceite.

— Não pertenço a você. — A própria idéia era absurda. — Você rejeitou nosso filho e agora diz me querer. De modo algum. Nem em mil anos. — Rin não percebeu que estava quase gritando até que ele respondeu.

— Eu não rejeitei nosso filho.

— Como você define o que fez? — perguntou ela num tom de voz que o ridicularizava. — Oh, já sei — acrescentou, assentindo com um gesto de cabeça. —Você não acreditou que o bebê era seu, portanto realmente não rejeitou seu próprio filho. Que conveniente!

Rin detestou a amargura na própria voz, mas ele tocou na ferida e agora todo o veneno parecia ser expelido, independentemente de seu desejo.

— Você me diz que está grávida quando estivemos juntos por quatro curtas semanas e no que espera que eu acredite? _Que coisa! _Acredita que eu queria pensar no seu corpo acolhendo a semente de outro homem?

— Se você achou isso tão doloroso, por que pensa nisso, então? — Ela não fizera nada para que ele pensasse assim a seu respeito. — Admita, Sesshoumaru, eu não significava nada para você, e não quis acreditar que o bebê era seu.

— Você não sabe o que eu queria!

Rin deu um passo atrás diante do tom alto. Ele era um homem passional, mas nunca havia gritado com ela antes, mesmo naquela noite horrível quando rejeitara o bebê.

— Desculpe-me, mas eu sei. Suas ações falam por si só. Você não tem razão para acreditar que dormi com outros homens, portanto presumiu essa idéia porque _você quis._

— Seu próprio pai me falou que você era igual à sua mãe — acusou ele. — Francesco Giuliano, um siciliano, jamais inventaria histórias sobre a própria filha. Ele disse que você é igual a Shawna Tyler, atriz famosa, talvez mais lendária pelos inúmeros casos amorosos que teve do que pelo rosto bonito ou habilidade em atuar.

Não houvera amor nos casos freqüentes de sua mãe, mas Rin não disse nada. Estava chocada demais pelo fato de seu pai ter falado aquelas coisas sobre ela.

— Papai lhe disse que sou igual a Shawna? — _Aquilo doía. _Pai e filha não eram íntimos, mas Rin pensava que o pai entendia o quanto ela detestara o estilo de vida da mãe. Nunca lhe dissera isso claramente, pois, de algum modo, se sentiria desleal à mãe, mas jamais fizera qualquer coisa que justificasse a crença do pai que ela apoiasse ou favorecesse os casos de Shawna.

Ele nunca pensaria tal coisa de Annemarie. Sua filha perfeita, siciliana tradicional.

Sesshoumaru a estava observando com uma expressão quase de compaixão.

— Não tenha pena de mim! Papai está tão errado quanto você esteve, mas não me importo, entende? Não me importo em absoluto.

Era adulta. Não precisava mais da boa opinião do pai nem da de Sesshoumaru. Se os únicos dois homens que amara na vida queriam acreditar que ela era uma mulher devassa, que assim fosse.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou em seguida, e olhou para alguma coisa na rua do outro lado da loja.

Rin começou a dizer algo, mas ele meneou a cabeça e pôs o indicador sobre os lábios. Então deu um passo cauteloso em direção ao apartamento do sr. di Adamo.

O olhar dela fixou-se na porta. Estava entreaberta e Rin não lembrava se a tinha deixado daquele jeito quando o patrão fora embora. Tremores de apreensão a sacudiram quando todos os avisos de Sesshoumaru voltaram à cabeça.

A porta do apartamento de Adamo abriu-se abruptamente. Sesshoumaru saltou em direção à porta. Naquele exato momento, dois homens usando máscaras grotescas entraram pela da frente.

A arma mortal nas mãos do homem vindo da entrada dos fundos era mais aterradora do que as máscaras horripilantes dos outros dois.

Num rápido movimento, Sesshoumaru deu um chute no homem com a arma, jogando-o de volta para a entrada.

Os outros homens o golpearam e ele gritou para ela:

— Vá à caixa forte e feche a porta.

Rin correu para a caixa-forte, mas não iria fechar aquela porta de aço imensa com Sesshoumaru do outro lado, correndo perigo.

Ele conseguiu derrubar ambos os homens no chão, deixando-os espantados. Ela podia ver através da fresta da porta do apartamento do sr. di Adamo, e o homem com a arma já estava levantando-se. Outra forma escura se moveu e Rin percebeu que o sujeito não estava sozinho.

— Sesshoumaru!

Ele ouviu o grito e virou-se. Ela acenou-lhe freneticamente.

— Há mais um homem! Venha para cá.

— Posso lidar com isso. Feche a porta, _cara. _Agora.

— Não. Não sem você. Sesshoumaru praguejou. Os olhos dele fixaram-se nos homens no chão. Um

deles estava se mexendo.

Frenética de medo pela segurança dele, Rin gritou:

— Sesshoumaru, venha para cá! — Então, instintivamente sabendo que ele não a poria em risco, repetiu o aviso anterior: — Não vou fechar esta porta com você do outro lado_. _— Deu um passo para fora da caixa-forte para provar-lhe que falava sério.

Praguejando, Sesshoumaru chutou a porta do apartamento com toda força, fazendo os homens caírem uns sobre os outros. Quase simultaneamente, virou-se e correu em direção a ela.

Empurrando-a para dentro da caixa-forte, mas permanecendo do lado de fora, tentou fechar a porta. Rin gritou e agarrou-lhe o braço, tão forte que ele teve de feri-la para se libertar.

Tiros soaram e a parede ao lado da caixa-forte estilhaçou-se num amontoado de gesso e madeira.

Praguejando novamente, ele entrou na caixa-forte e, empurrando a porta para fechá-la, imediatamente acionou o mecanismo de trancá-la. O som do ferrolho pesado foi acompanhado de mais tiros, mas nenhuma das balas penetrou a grossa porta de aço.

Assim que a porta foi trancada completamente, o som dos tiros se dissipou. Ela apertou o botão da luz de emergência e ficou aliviada quando a fraca iluminação penetrou a escuridão absoluta.

Sesshoumaru pegou o celular e reclamou no idioma pátrio antes de dizer:

— Sem sinal.

— Alguém deve ter ouvido os tiros e chamado a polícia. — Mais de uma pessoa, sem dúvida. Tiros não eram sons noturnos usuais na pequena cidade.

— Sim. — Ele a fitou com olhos acusadores. — Que coisa, Rin, por que você me desobedeceu?

— Porque você não é impenetrável para uma bala, Sesshoumaru. Eles poderiam tê-lo matado. — Só de pensar nisso, Rin tremeu. — Por que não veio para cá imediatamente? — Lágrimas apertaram-lhe a garganta e marejaram-lhe os olhos. — _Você poderia ter sido baleado._

A expressão dele era indecifrável.

— E isso teria aborrecido você?

Como ele podia fazer uma pergunta tão tola?

— Sim — gaguejou ela.

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça e puxou-a para seus braços com ternura.

— Estou bem. Fui treinado para fazer isso, não fui?

— Você quer dizer que arrisca sua vida como agora, o tempo todo? — gaguejou ela novamente através das lágrimas que agora caíam livremente. Era um aspecto dos negócios dele que nunca passara pela cabeça de Rin, preocupando-a, quando aquilo não deveria lhe importar de maneira alguma.

Sabia quem ele era, mas, para ela, Sesshoumaru sempre fora o magnata cortês, não o especialista em segurança perigoso que podia fazer três homens voarem pelo espaço em questão de segundos.

— Eu sou o dono da empresa, _amore._

— Mas você é treinado para isso. — A voz dela era de acusação e medo pelo o que aquilo significava.

Ele riu cinicamente.

— Para mim, é muito raro agir como guarda-costas. Rin segurou as lapelas do paletó dele.

— Com que freqüência?

— Esta é a primeira vez.

— Então, como um favor para o melhor amigo do seu pai você põe sua vida em risco? Que estupidez. Poderia ter colocado um outro homem para me proteger... Um guarda-costas profissional.

Alguém cuja profissão fosse arriscar a vida pelo cliente, alguém que não fosse o homem que ela uma vez amara.

Sesshoumaru lhe aconchegou a cabeça sob o queixo.

— Eu não teria permitido que nenhum outro homem a protegesse.

Entendendo o porquê, Rin foi sardônica:

— Porque você se sente culpado.

— E não deveria me sentir?

A confirmação agiu como um balde de água fria sobre a esperança que Rin começara a ter de que ele pudesse sentir alguma coisa verdadeira por ela, afinal de contas.

Não queria a culpa dele. Havia tentado se convencer de que não queria nada de Sesshoumaru no que dizia respeito à emoção, mas à idéia de que ele pudesse ter sido baleado tinha diminuído suas defesas.

As mãos fortes lhe acariciavam as costas, confortando-a, pressionando-a contra o corpo dele. E o que Rin sentiu a deixou escandalizada.

— Você está excitado!

— Faz muito tempo que eu não... E ter você por perto... — Ele deu de ombros. — Além do mais, todos sabem que o perigo é afrodisíaco. Ignore minha excitação e eu tentarei corajosamente fazer o mesmo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para lhe fitar os olhos na luz difusa.

— Esta seria a sua primeira vez. — Rin pretendeu dizer aquilo de maneira leve, numa tentativa de aliviar o clima sensual que se instalara entre eles, mas as palavras soaram roucas e convidativas.

O maxilar de Sesshoumaru se comprimiu.

— Isto é a pura verdade. Não resisto a você, _cara. _Ela não disse nada. Não poderia. O corpo estava respondendo ao dele da mesma maneira que costumava reagir. Os seios doíam pelo toque das mãos hábeis. Como se por vontade própria, suas pernas se separaram de leve.

Ele gemeu.

— Você não está facilitando as coisas — murmurou maliciosamente.

— O quê? — Rin não podia pensar do que estavam falando. Um fogo de desejo estava dominando-lhe o corpo, deixando os nervos sensíveis e doloridos no seu despertar.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa e baixou a cabeça, então lhe cobriu os lábios com os dele de maneira apaixonada e possessiva.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO CINCO

ELA não tinha intenção de resistir a ele.

Não naquele momento, quando o passado não importava.

Muita coisa estava acontecendo no presente. Mais tarde isso tudo importaria novamente, mas não agora.

A boca de Rin se entreabriu e Sesshoumaru se aproveitou imediatamente, aprofundando o beijo, deslizando a língua contra a dela. Sentindo o gosto dela e deixando-a sentir o dele.

O corpo dela se arqueou em direção ao de Sesshoumaru. Fazia tanto tempo!

Ela sentia uma satisfação imensa através das mãos fortes lhe acariciando o pescoço na intimidade do beijo... dos toques.

Ele lhe apalpou as nádegas, massageando-as com sensualidade e deixando os dedos vigorosos deslizarem perigosamente perto do vértice das coxas.

— Si, amorino. Assim. — Os lábios sensuais se moveram contra os dela em afirmação, excitando-a mais ainda quando a respiração a provocou. O beijo cresceu com voracidade, o desejo ardente logo explodiu entre eles com força total.

Rin mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dele num tique de desejo incontido.

De repente, estava sendo erguida nos braços fortes e eles estavam se movendo.

Ele parou quando a posicionou contra o metal frio da parede da caixa-forte. Havia erguido-lhe a saia e deixado o bumbum meio exposto, ao sabor das mãos delirantes, mas ela não se importou.

Tudo que queria era sentir a pele dele contra a dela. Com ansiedade crescente, abriu os botões da camisa de Sesshoumaru, com mais ligeireza do que habilidade. O vestido foi removido, e então o toque ficou mais íntimo, com os seios roçando os pêlos sedosos do peito largo.

— Eu quero você, dolcezza.

Rin não respondeu. Não podia... Os lábios de Sesshoumaru estavam pressionados contra os dela com intensidade apaixonada... Mas ela o queria também, com sofreguidão.

Então ele estava beijando-lhe o pescoço,

— Doce, tão doce...

E por nenhuma razão que pudesse entender, aquelas palavras, palavras que ele havia dito tantas vezes quando tinham feito amor antes, lhe trouxeram memórias de volta. A dor que pensara ter sido anestesiada por aquele breve período de tempo a assolou, aniquilando o ardor e deixando-a tremendo pelas tristes emoções, não mais de desejo.

A cabeça caiu para trás contra a parede, as mãos imobilizadas pelo corpo de Sesshoumaru.

— Sou tão doce que você pensou que eu tentei lhe impingir o filho de um outro homem.

— Não pense nisso agora. — Ele parecia desesperado. Não havia dúvida de que estava. Sesshoumaru era demasiadamente sexual e não conseguia negar que a queria, haja vista a saliência da ereção pressionando-lhe a barriga de modo rígido.

— Não posso parar de pensar sobre isso — sussurrou ela o próprio desespero fazendo-a perder a voz.

O gemido dele foi de um homem primitivo privado da companheira.

— Não agora, Rin. Vamos falar disso mais tarde.

— Não haverá "mais tarde".

Ele ficou completamente imóvel. O silêncio reinava entre os dois. Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás, afastando as mãos fortes do corpo dela.

— Você está errada sobre isso. Temos um passado. Temos uma história em comum e temos um presente. — Ele enfatizou cada ponto de maneira veemente. — E o futuro nos verá juntos também.

— Não terei outro caso com você. — Mesmo que ele precisasse ter mais sensibilidade no que dizia.

— Eu a quero como esposa.

Um ano atrás, aquelas palavras a teriam deixado radiante. Agora pareciam insinceras e vazias.

— Então somente o casamento abrandará a sua culpa siciliana. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça com força o bastante para ficar tonta. — Esqueça isso.

Sesshoumaru teria de encontrar a absolvição pessoal em outro lugar, menos num casamento com ela.

— Você quis se casar comigo uma vez.

— Eu não quis...

A mão dele cobriu-lhe a boca, o toque gentil apesar da tensão que vibrava ali.

— Não minta. Você quis isso, ou não teria me contado sobre o bebê.

— Um homem merece saber quando vai se tornar pai.

— E o que você esperava? — Uma das mãos de Sesshoumaru deslizou para lhe tocar o pescoço. — Esperava que eu fizesse a coisa honrada, oferecendo casamento? Por que não? Nós já éramos amantes. Nossas famílias eram íntimas. O que poderia ser mais natural?

Ouvi-lo repetir todas as crenças que uma vez passara pela cabeça de Rin acrescentou ainda mais sofrimento interior.

— Isso foi na ocasião. Estamos falando de agora. Ele suspirou e abaixou-se para recolher o vestido dela do chão.

— Tome isto, vista-se. — Os olhos lhe percorreram o corpo como se o estivesse tocando. — Se você não fizer isso, ambos provavelmente lamentaremos as conseqüências.

Rin pegou o vestido marrom com a mão trêmula e então o colocou por sobre a cabeça. Uma vez vestida, não se sentiu de modo algum menos vulnerável.

A tranqüilidade pela qual Sesshoumaru havia lidado com a situação a deixava assombrada.

O que ela era, alguma espécie de masoquista?

Ele tirou o paletó e deixou a camisa desabotoada. Não estava usando gravata.

O ar-condicionado não minimizava o calor dentro da caixa-forte, portanto havia alguma justificativa para Sesshoumaru deixar a camisa aberta. Ter de lidar com aqueles músculos sensuais à mostra não tornava as coisas mais fáceis para Rin.

Ignorando-o com sua aparência seminua, ela dirigiu-se ao fundo da caixa-forte. As pernas ainda estavam tremendo pelo roçar íntimo do corpo másculo e pelo iminente ato de fazer amor que quase permitira que acontecesse.

Rin entrou em um cubículo do tamanho de um banheiro de avião, que tinha sido construído em um canto da caixa-forte, com uma porta dupla para eventual privacidade. Fechando a porta, inclinou-se contra a mesma. Depois de respirar fundo diversas vezes, curvou-se sobre a minúscula pia e lavou o rosto com água fria.

Não havia espelho, mas podia sentir seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto. Penteou-os com os dedos e depois os puxou para trás num coque simples. Em seguida, deixou-os cair, sabendo que não havia chance de prendê-los sem um espelho ou pente.

Com um profundo suspiro, abriu a porta. Sesshoumaru estava em pé do outro lado, esperando.

Rin passou por ele.

— O banheiro está livre caso precise usá-lo.

— Quando eu tinha 18 anos, tive uma namorada.

— Isso não é nenhuma novidade, Sesshoumaru. Mulheres adejam ao seu redor como abelhas à procura de mel.

Ele não respondeu à conotação sarcástica.

— Seu nome era Sofia Pennini. Ela era bonita, sexy e experiente. Era também quatro anos mais velha do que eu.

A abertura de Sesshoumaru a chocou tanto que Rin se viu parando diante dele e ouvindo com mais atenção do que estivera disposta em lhe dar por um ano.

O maxilar forte parecia tenso.

— Ela me seduziu na segunda vez que saímos.

O suspiro de descrença de Rin não surpreendeu Sesshoumaru, pois no relacionamento deles, tinha sido ele quem a seduzira.

Ele deu de ombros em reconhecimento ao ceticismo dela e continuou:

— Eu passei minha adolescência toda cercado por homens. O treinamento que recebi era acompanhado por uma vida austera, que não incluía exposição às astúcias sofisticadas de uma mulher.

— Você certamente compensou isso desde então.

— Dispenso seus comentários. Estou tentando lhe contar uma coisa. — E ele não gostava de compartilhar aquela lembrança com Rin. Isso o fazia se sentir tolo, mas ela merecia saber a verdade. — Quando conheci Sofia, pensei entender o jogo amoroso, mas a verdade é que eu era uma criança inocente e inexperiente em comparação a ela. Não pude satisfazer os desejos de Sofia.

Rin suspirou e olhou para ele.

— Devo querer ouvir isso?

A evidência do ciúme deu uma pequena esperança a Sesshoumaru.

— É importante, pois a experiência que tive com ela tem muito a ver com a maneira que reagi com você no ano passado.

Com os lábios sensuais formando uma linha austera, Rin assentiu.

— Continue.

— Estávamos dormindo juntos por cerca de seis semanas, quando Sofia me disse que estava grávida de um bebê meu.

— Aposto que você acreditou nela.

Sesshoumaru se recusou a morder a isca de sarcasmo.

— Acreditei.

O queixo de Rin quase caiu. Então o fitou com olhos irados.

— Imagino que o pai dela nunca lhe contou que Sofia era uma devassa.

— Por que essa alusão? Seu pai nunca a chamou por tal nome.

Sesshoumaru lamentava ter contado a Rin o que o pai dela havia dito a seu respeito. Aquilo a magoara e somente acrescentava ainda mais peso à culpa que ele carregava em relação a ela.

— Esqueça isso. Você estava contando-me sobre essa mulher Pannini.

— Não é Pannini, é Pennini. — Ele sentiu os lábios se curvarem num sorriso pelo chiste sarcástico de Rin. — Ela não é uma fatia de pão, cara.

— Ela não é sua ex-esposa, também. Você nunca se casou.

A humilhação relembrada o fez franzir o cenho.

— Não. Ela não é minha ex-esposa. Eu planejei casar-me com ela, todavia.

— Sorte dela.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, sentindo-se desconfortável de repente.

— Ela também pensou assim. Minha família é rica. Sou o único herdeiro de meu pai e já estava sendo preparado para assumir os negócios da família.

— O que você está dizendo, que ela o trapaceou? — Novamente Rin parecia descrente. — Suponho que o bebê não era seu, também.

— Exatamente.

Ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim, Certeza absoluta. Meu pai ficou furioso quando eu lhe contei que pretendia casar-me com aquela garota. Ameaçou me deserdar, mas eu não me importei.

— Seu pai não quis que você se casasse com a mãe de seu filho? Isso não parece muito siciliano.

— Ele não acreditou que o bebê fosse meu.

— Então isso é hereditário.

Ele queria tanto tocá-la, beijá-la mais uma vez, a fim de lhe tirar a aparência de descrença e antipatia do rosto, mas sabia que Rin não aceitaria isso.

— Meu pai estava certo.

Rin cruzou os braços sob os seios encantadores.

— Claro que ele estava.

— Ele a investigou e descobriu que Sofia tinha dormido com outro homem que, por acaso, era dez anos mais velho e casado, somente uma semana antes de ela e eu nos tornarmos amantes.

— Isso não significa que o bebê não era seu. Tenso demais para ficar imóvel, Sesshoumaru deu um passo para o outro lado da caixa-forte.

— Não, não significa, mas os exames de sangue feitos durante a gravidez de Sofia significaram.

— Exames de sangue? — A voz de Rin parecia perto e ele se virou.

Ela estava parada bem atrás dele, tendo dado alguns passos, seguindo-o.

— Ela teve de fazer um exame do líquido amniótico. Nem mesmo sei por que, mas meu pai teve acesso aos resultados. O tipo sangüíneo do bebê não apresentava compatibilidade nem com o meu nem com o de Sofia.

— E ele lhe contou isso?

— Na noite anterior à que planejei fugir com ela e me casar contra a vontade de meu pai.

— O que ela fez quando você a confrontou?

Rin o conhecia bem.

— Ela chorou. Estava desesperada. O pai da criança recusou-se a deixar a esposa por ela. A família de Sofia ficou zangada e ameaçou renegá-la.

— Ela deve ter ficado aterrorizada. — O som de compaixão na voz de Rin o lembrou o quanto o coração dela era gentil.

— Sim.

— O que você fez?

— Dei-lhe dinheiro para começar uma vida nova em algum lugar. — Sesshoumaru tinha sido incapaz de simplesmente abandoná-la.

— O que aconteceu a ela? — Rin fez uma careta quando ele não respondeu. — Vamos lá. Sei que você não a descartou simplesmente dessa maneira.

— Eu descartei você. — Era uma verdade vergonhosa, com a qual ele teria de conviver pelo resto da vida.

Mesmo a luz difusa não podia disfarçar a súbita palidez no rosto de Rin, mas ela não recuou.

— Não estamos falando sobre mim — disse ela. — Estamos falando sobre Sofia e seus 18 anos.

— Ela se casou um ano depois que o bebê nasceu.

— Um final feliz para ela.

— Mas não para mim. — Porque a experiência o havia deixado descrente e aquela descrença tinha lhe custado muito, assim como para Rin.

— Você a amou?

— Eu a quis.

— Como você me quer.

Sesshoumaru não gostou de ouvi-la comparar o relacionamento deles com o que tivera com Sofia.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Certo. Você confiou nela mais do que confiou em mim.

— Minha falta de confiança em você foi por causa dela. Não entende? — A frustração o fez aumentar o tom de voz, quando o que queria, na verdade, era suavizar a expressão magoada naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

— E houve o fato de meu pai lhe dizer que eu era como Shawna.

— Sim. — Algo que ele nunca deveria ter contado a ela.

A CABEÇA e o coração de Rin pareciam girar. Um ano atrás, tinha pagado o preço pelo pecado de uma outra mulher e pelo orgulho masculino dilacerado de Sesshoumaru.

Muitas coisas que não tinha entendido na época faziam sentido agora.

Inconsistências que a haviam perseguido, fazendo-a questionar o que fizera para que Sesshoumaru não acreditasse nela.

Sofrerá dois golpes e nem mesmo soubera disso. Seu próprio pai havia falado mal dela para Sesshoumaru, acreditando que a filha fosse igual a Shawna, apesar de Rin nunca ter feito nada para levá-lo a pensar assim.

Então havia o fato de que tinha engravidado depressa demais para que Sesshoumaru pudesse acreditar que o bebê fosse dele... Por causa do que passara com Sofia.

Rin lhe deu um olhar que o englobava como um todo, mas não fez contato ocular. Não podia lidar com isso agora.

— Obrigado por me contar. — Tendo absorvido todas as emoções de que era capaz por enquanto, estava pronta para se focar em coisas mais práticas. — Vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira. Podemos também nos acomodar.

Virando-se da figura silenciosa de Sesshoumaru, ela voltou para o canto do lavatório e para a comida de emergência guardada num pequeno armário do outro lado da parede do banheiro.

Como muitos joalheiros, sr. di Adamo tinha equipado a caixa-forte no caso de haver um roubo, e ele ou outro empregado ser forçado a refugiar-se. O mecanismo de fechamento programado significava que a enorme porta de metal não se abriria antes das 9 horas da manhã seguinte. Seu chefe não tinha um código de acesso e a caixa-forte era tão velha que Rin duvidava que a companhia seguradora que instalara o sistema ainda tivesse o código registrado.

Mesmo que tivessem, levaria uma eternidade para concordarem em usar o código.

Era uma precaução para proteger o proprietário de ser acordado no meio da noite e ser forçado e intimidado por ladrões a abrir a caixa-forte. Somente desta vez tinha sido inútil. Por causa da discussão com Sesshoumaru, Rin não tinha movido as jóias da loja para dentro da caixa-forte.

— Pobre sr. di Adamo. Aqueles homens provavelmente roubaram todas as jóias antes de deixar a loja. Ele não tem seguro e isso poderia ser suficiente para fazê-lo desistir da joalheria. — O que seria triste, afinal de contas, ela e o velho homem tinham se sacrificado para manter os negócios andando.

— Eles estavam atrás das jóias da coroa, não da modesta coleção na vitrine da loja. Uma vez que perceberam que as jóias estavam trancadas com segurança na caixa-forte, duvido que tenham perdido tempo para levar as jóias normais antes de fugir.

— Pelo menos as jóias da coroa estão seguras. Podemos ainda ter o leilão. Há uma chance de meu patrão salvar a loja.

Elas não tinham sido tiradas da gaveta da caixa-forte desde a sua chegada.

— Estão seguras por enquanto.

Rin fez uma vistoria no armário a fim de ver se encontrava algo para fazer um jantar para os dois.

— Por que você diz isso? Certamente eles não arriscariam voltar, agora que a polícia os está procurando?

Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão e lhe tocou o rosto com um pequeno sorriso surgindo no canto da boca.

— Você é inocente de tantas maneiras.

Ela deu um passo atrás. Foi um movimento involuntário, mas isso o fez franzir o cenho.

— Só não sou inocente nas maneiras que contam. — As palavras saíram antes que Rin pudesse se arrepender. Não porque achasse que ele não merecia aquilo, mas porque não queria recomeçar aquela conversa.

— Esqueça o que eu disse.

— Está esquecido. — Mas o sorriso de Sesshoumaru dizia que isso não era verdade.

— Rin, piccola. Você está aí?

O som da voz do patrão ecoando na pequena clausura a assustou e, por um minuto, Rin não pôde calcular o que estava acontecendo. Nem Sesshoumaru.

— Aqui é Sesshoumaru. Rin está comigo. — disse ele através da pequena reentrância na grossa parede de metal perto da porta.

— Vocês estão feridos?

— Não. Você pode abrir a caixa-forte?

— A companhia de seguros que a instalou fechou há dois anos.

Isso era novidade para ela. Se soubesse, teria sugerido ao chefe transferir o código para uma outra companhia. Sesshoumaru praguejou na língua materna.

— Isso significa que não podemos sair daqui antes que a porta se abra no horário programado, certo?

— Infelizmente, esta é a verdade. Peço ao bom Deus que vocês dois fiquem bem.

Sesshoumaru disse algo sucinto, mas não apertou o botão de comunicação, portanto o velho homem não ouviu.

Eles discutiram os detalhes de como Rin e Sesshoumaru haviam ficado trancados na caixa-forte. As exclamações do sr. di Adamo foram substituídas pela voz fria e autoritária da polícia local. Eles pegaram as declarações de Sesshoumaru através do interfone enquanto Rin mordia o lábio inferior, preocupada.

— Pergunte a eles sobre o inventário das jóias na loja — disse Rin.

Sesshoumaru apertou o botão.

— Rin quer falar com o sr. di Adamo.

Ele saiu do caminho, permitindo que ela mesma perguntasse.

— Sr. di Adamo, não tive a oportunidade de pôr as bandejas das jóias no cofre-forte antes de ficarmos trancados.

— Notei isso. — A voz dele era interrogativa, mas não preocupada.

— Então os ladrões não levaram nada? — Ela negligenciara no seu dever para com o patrão e ficaria arrasada se descobrisse que tal negligência havia resultado na ,perda das jóias.

— Não, piccola. Eles devem ter vindo atrás das jóias da coroa.

— Isto é o que Sesshoumaru pensou. — Rin olhou para a parede oposta sem vê-la, perdida nos pensamentos. — Você terá de levar o resto das jóias para casa. Não acho que é seguro que fiquem aqui. — Virou-se para Sesshoumaru. Ele era o especialista em segurança e tinha insistido em reentrar na vida dela por causa disso. — Poderia ser útil agora? O que fazemos?

— Deixe-me falar.

Ela deu um passo atrás, satisfeita enquanto os dois homens faziam arranjos para que um dos seguranças de Sesshoumaru fosse lá e tomasse posse das jóias.

Rin falou rapidamente com o chefe mais uma vez, antes que ele fosse embora da loja, prometendo voltar quando a fechadura da caixa-forte abrisse no horário programado pela manhã.

Voltando para o armário de estoque de mantimentos, examinou o conteúdo com mais interesse que da primeira vez.

Agora que sabia que as jóias estavam a salvo e o patrão não estava preocupado com ela e Sesshoumaru, podia considerar o jantar com mais tranqüilidade. Além disso, estava faminta.

Encontrou um queijo no armário e pegou-o. Retirou também duas garrafas de água mineral com tampas facilmente removíveis, uma lata de atum, biscoitos de água e sal, e alguns potes de azeitonas, tomates secos em óleo e cenouras no vinagre. Usou uma das prateleiras do armário como mesa. Ainda bem que o patrão tinha também incluído pratos de papel, talheres e guardanapos no estoque de emergência, evitando que eles usassem os dedos para comer. Afinal, o local não era uma caverna pré-histórica e Sesshoumaru um primata.

Sesshoumaru ajudou, abrindo as tampas das garrafas e dos potes. Então sentou-se de um lado da mesa improvisada enquanto ela cuidadosamente acomodou-se no chão.

— Isto é muito diferente do que eu pretendia para nosso jantar no restaurante esta noite, cara.

Lembrando-se da reserva do jantar, Rin não podia decidir se lembranças teriam sido piores ou melhores do que a intimidade forçada deles.

— Não tivemos muita escolha.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, evidenciando os músculos expostos do peito nu. Tudo bem, o ambiente estava realmente quente, mas abotoar a camisa não o mataria de calor.

— O que você sabe sobre as condições do coração do meu pai? — perguntou ela enquanto cortava uma fatia de queijo e colocava-o sobre um biscoito com uma das azeitonas cortadas ao meio.

Sesshoumaru suspirou como se a mente estivesse em outro lugar.

— Não é sério se ele seguir as recomendações do médico e evitar o estresse.

Como o estresse causado por preocupar-se com a segurança da filha. Ela o entendeu sem que ele precisasse soletrar a mensagem.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele teve um pequeno episódio dois meses atrás e terminou sendo levado para um pronto-socorro num hospital próximo. O médico disse que não era tão sério mas era um aviso do que poderia acontecer se ele não mudasse seu estilo de vida.

— E ele mudou?

Novamente o dar de ombros, e Rin queria gritar para que ele abotoasse a bendita camisa.

— Francesco tem trabalhado menos, aumentando os exercícios físicos, se alimentado de forma mais saudável.

— Tenho certeza de que Therese está cuidando bem disso. — A madrasta amava muito o pai de Rin.

— Sim.

— Ainda não entendo por que ele não me contou.

— Realmente não sei.

Se ela não tivesse fugido de Sesshoumaru durante todo o ano anterior, teria visitado a Sicília pelo menos uma vez e, sem dúvida, descobriria sobre a saúde do pai.

Sentiu-se culpada enquanto terminava o jantar de improviso.

Lavar tudo foi fácil e, graças à ajuda da água corrente na pequena pia do banheiro, eles conseguiram evitar o odor prolongado do atum no recinto fechado.

Depois, sentaram-se de volta no chão, o qual estava ficando cada vez mais desconfortável.

— Vai ser uma noite muito desconfortável para dormir. A cabeça dela ergueu-se ao som da voz de Sesshoumaru e a consciência lhe causou remorsos.

Deveria ter lhe contado sobre o colchão de ar inflável dobrado dentro do armário. Acontece que era um colchão de solteiro e eles teriam de compartilhá-lo. Era a única opção que fazia algum sentido, mas a mente rebelava-se à perspectiva de dormir em tão íntima proximidade de Sesshoumaru. Mesmo o pensamento de tirar uma soneca no chão duro era mais atrativo do que aquilo.

Além do mais, ninguém podia dizer se o colchão inflável ainda segurava ar depois de todo o tempo que ficara sem uso na prateleira, pensou ela, como desculpa. No final, a consciência não a deixou manter aquilo somente para si.

Fazendo uma careta, levantou-se.

— Há um colchão de ar.

A sobrancelha dele ergueu-se numa expressão interrogativa.

— Sabe, daqueles infláveis, que podemos usar para nos sentar agora.

— E para dormir mais tarde.

Rin rapidamente entendeu a alusão. Ele era um sujeito esperto sobre todas as coisas, exceto sobre ela.

— Sim.

— Teremos de dormir juntos — disse Sesshoumaru. Ela esforçou-se em assentir.

— Sim. — Quase se ofereceu para dormir no chão diante do olhar de satisfação que surgiu nas feições dele. — Não tenha idéias fantasiosas, Sesshoumaru. Se você tentar qualquer coisa, eu o empurrarei para fora do colchão. Fui clara?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Aquela era uma ameaça ridícula, considerando o quanto ele era maior e mais alto do que ela, sem mencionar mais perigoso, mas Sesshoumaru não riu. Na verdade, nem mesmo sorriu.

— Você já se fez bem clara.

Rin pegou o colchão. Não havia bomba, portanto eles se revezaram, soprando-o para inflar.

Sesshoumaru sorriu na primeira vez que o tomou dela, colocando os lábios onde os de Rin tinham estado, com movimentos deliberados, e ela quase podia sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Foi pior quando ela pegou o colchão quase inflado, porque a intimidade em usar o tubo de ar depois de Sesshoumaru, deixou-a acesa por dentro. Escondeu tal reação, mas sentiu como se ele soubesse de qualquer modo.

Uma vez que inflaram o colchão, ele pegou o cobertor e estendeu-o sobre o plástico antes de se sentarem.

— Acho que o colchão vai segurar o ar. — Rin não sabia se estava satisfeita ou desapontada pelo fato. — Gostaria que tivéssemos um baralho ou alguma coisa parecida.

— Você já está entediada com minha companhia, _dolcezza?_

— Não, claro que não. É só que... — A voz.,dela falhou.

Ele não estava tão preocupado, pois sabia qual era o problema.

— Posso pensar em alguma coisa que ajudaria a passar o tempo.

Ela empertigou-se e olhou para ele.

— De jeito nenhum.

— Que tal um jogo de Animal, Vegetal ou Mineral? — Rin não podia imaginá-lo jogando algo tão simples.

— Você se esquece dos anos que passei na escola num ambiente muito espartano.

E ela reconheceu que havia coisas naquele homem as quais não sabia nada.

Então eles brincaram de adivinhar os três reinos da natureza, mas Rin estava cansada, tendo dormido muito pouco na noite anterior.

Depois do terceiro bocejo, ele disse:

— Acho que você deveria dormir, _cara._

Ela não queria deitar-se, mas isso teria de acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Você não vai dormir?

— O que me sobra, andar ou sentar-me no chão duro. Nenhum dos dois me atrai. Vou dormir. Não descansei muito na noite passada.

— Sinto muito. — O pesadelo dela o havia acordado.

— Não sinta. Não tenho dormido bem desde o ano passado.

Sesshoumaru levava a culpa siciliana a níveis olímpicos, o que não fazia nenhum bem para o estado de espírito de Rin. Suspirando com um sentido de inevitabilidade, ela foi para o pequeno banheiro e preparou-se para a cama.

Quando saiu do cubículo, novamente ele a estava esperando. Desta vez, estava apenas de calça, a camisa bamboleando em um dedo.

— Vista essa camisa para dormir. Será mais confortável do que seu vestido.

Não havia dúvida de que ele estava certo, mas mesmo assim ela recusou.

— Não se preocupe. Estarei bem.

— Não seja teimosa.

— Meu vestido não é tão mau assim. — Era mais comprido e mais apertado do que qualquer uma de suas camisolas.

— Você detesta dormir com alguma coisa embrulhada em volta das pernas.

A lembrança da intimidade não melhorou o humor dela.

— Sobreviverei dessa vez.

Sesshoumaru pôs a camisa em volta dos ombros de Rin.

— Não há necessidade. — Ele a circulou e entrou no banheiro. — Rin...

— Sim?

— Não posso pensar em nada que gostaria mais do que ajudá-la a trocar de roupa, _cara._

— Alguém já lhe contou que você é mandão demais? A resposta dele foi o suave deslizar da porta dupla quando a fechou.

Rin não sabia se ele continuaria com a ameaça de ajudá-la a trocar-se, mas na incerteza, retirou rapidamente o vestido e sutiã e vestiu a camisa. Fechou todos os botões, mas o colarinho era tão grande que mostrava parte da clavícula.

Depois, deitou-se no colchão.

Ele tinha estendido o paletó de um lado do colchão e Rin sabia que aquilo estava ali como um protetor entre sua pele e a cobertura de plástico. Pensou em dormir do lado oposto como rebeldia, mas decidiu ir contra a idéia. Sesshoumaru a colocara ao lado da parede, de maneira que ela não caísse para fora do colchão, e de alguma forma tal consideração a sensibilizou, em vez de irritá-la.

Aninhou-se sobre o paletó, fingindo para si que o aroma dele não causava impacto sobre suas emoções ou conforto físico. Esperando que Sesshoumaru saísse do banheiro, puxou o leve cobertor sobre o corpo, mais para cobrir as pernas nuas do que por frio.

Ele surgiu alguns minutos depois.

— Você quer que eu deixe a luz acesa?

Era um recinto fechado, quase uma clausura. Ambos poderiam achar o banheiro facilmente se precisassem, e dormiriam melhor no escuro.

— Não.

Ele apertou um botão e o brilho difuso da luz de emergência desapareceu.

Rin esperou-o juntar-se a ela na cama, tensa com um misto de medo e antecipação.

Acomodando-se, Sesshoumaru a circulou pela cintura e colocou o outro braço sob a cabeça e a guisa de travesseiro, abraçando-a como se ainda fossem amantes.

Ela empertigou-se com rejeição e tentou livrar-se dos braços dele.

— Sesshoumaru.

Ele apertou o abraço.

— Seja razoável, _cara, _o colchão é pequeno. É a única posição confortável para dormir.

— Mas...

— Prometo que não me aproveitarei de você. Não pode confiar em mim?

Por que a pergunta mexia com as emoções dela, Rin não sabia. Começou a dizer alguma coisa novamente.

— Fique quietinha. — Lábios suaves beijaram-lhe a testa. — Durma. Isso é tudo. — Depois, silêncio.

Ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de aproveitar-se da posição deles e finalmente ela relaxou, sentindo-se mais segura do que nunca. E dormiu.

Quando acordou, a escuridão era absoluta.

A lembrança de onde estava penetrou sua mente de modo vagaroso, mas algo estava faltando.

O calor do corpo de Sesshoumaru envolvendo o dela.

O cobertor estava sobre o corpo, como se colocado ali cuidadosamente por alguém. Mas não Sesshoumaru.

Ela escutou, mas não podia ouvir som algum do lavatório.

Além do mais, na absoluta escuridão, a luz se infiltraria através dos vãos da porta dupla se ele estivesse lá. Podia ouvir a respiração dele, mas não sabia de onde estava vindo.

Sentou-se, zonza de sono, o cobertor caindo da cintura.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Sim, _cara. _— A voz era clara.

— Por que não está dormindo? A risada dele foi ríspida.

— Você tem razão em duvidar, mas possuo alguma honra.

— Eu disse que duvidava disso?

— Não é necessário. Sei o que pensa de mim.

Rin esfregou os olhos, mas é claro, aquilo não melhorou em nada a escuridão impenetrável.

— Sua honra não o está deixando dormir? — Nada fazia sentido para a mente dela, ainda adormecida.

— Eu a quero.

— Eu sei.

— Não posso dormir próximo ao seu corpo deleitável por mais um minuto sequer e não tomá-la.

A declaração doía. Ela podia ouvir isso na voz dele. E detestava ser objeto de tão forte desejo físico. As próximas palavras de Sesshoumaru confirmaram isso.

— Jurei depois de Sofia que nenhuma mulher jamais me faria de escravo do sexo novamente.

— Você não gosta de ficar fora de controle. — Ele podia não acreditar, mas Rin não encontrava prazer algum em escravizá-lo sexualmente. Puro desejo sexual não era nada comparado a amor e respeito.

— Cresci aprendendo auto-disciplina e controle diante de circunstâncias que seriam impossíveis para muitas pessoas.

— E a idéia de uma mera mulher quebrando seu controle o aterroriza, não é?

— Não tenho medo. — Ela não podia vê-lo na escuridão, mas podia certamente ouvir a afronta.

— Má escolha de palavras.

— Não estou aí tentando seduzi-la. Tenho algum autocontrole no que diz respeito a você.

Mas não muito, e ele tivera de sair da cama para exercitar isso, pensou ela, mas não disse nada. Em algum momento do dia anterior, percebera que não tinha prazer em feri-lo.

— Sinto muito.

— Sente o bastante para me deixar fazer amor com você?

Rin riu pelo absurdo da pergunta.

— De modo algum você seria capaz de aceitar sexo baseado em piedade.

— Você ficaria surpreendida.

O desejo dele a atingiu em cheio naquele momento.

O próprio corpo precisava lutar contra os pensamentos que surgiam na cabeça. Aquele homem a havia abandonado, e ao bebê. Não podia confiar-lhe o corpo novamente.

_Mas ele também tinha voltado._

Este fato não a havia atingido até poucos meses atrás.

_Sesshoumaru estivera presente quando ela estava perdendo o bebê porque tinha ido ao apartamento para vê-la._

Ela não sabia por que e por tanto tempo não tinha se importado, mas agora se questionava.

— Por que você voltou?

— Você disse que estava grávida de um filho meu.

— Você não acreditou que era seu.

— Percebi que isso não importava.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você acreditava que o bebê era meu. Eu teria me casado com você. O bebê teria sido meu.

— Você estava preparado para se casar comigo mesmo pensando que eu podia estar grávida do filho de outro homem?

— Essa é a verdade. Inacreditável!

— Você não quis fazer isso para Sofia.

— Eu era mais jovem. Irascível. Radical. E ela mentiu para mim.

— Você pensou que eu tivesse mentido.

— Você me disse o que queria que fosse verdade. Não é a mesma coisa. Acreditava nisso.

Enquanto o que ele estava dizendo a tocava, o fato de ainda duvidar a feria.

— Era o _seu _bebê.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu por um longo tempo e, quando falou, as palavras não eram as que Rin queria ouvir.

— Eu a decepcionei.

— Sim.

— Sinto muito.

— Isso não ajuda.

— Eu sei.

Mas aquilo era inteiramente verdadeiro?

Depois de saber sobre Sofia Pennini, Rin entendia melhor a razão pela qual Sesshoumaru não havia confiado nela. Uma experiência como aquela deixaria qualquer homem precavido. A afirmação do próprio pai, de que ela era como a mãe, justificava a desconfiança de Sesshoumaru. E aquilo fazia pouca diferença ao seu coração.

_Por um breve tempo, na sua inocência, tinha acreditado que ele a amava. _Sesshoumaru a havia cortejado e bajulado antes de levá-la para cama. No final, aquilo não fora tão simples assim.

Nas férias na Sicília, ela havia se apaixonado perdidamente por Sesshoumaru. Não fora capaz de resistir à sedução ostensiva quando ele a olhara em Milão. Tolamente, confundira o desejo dele com amor.

Só percebeu o erro quando ficara grávida, pois ele não tinha acreditado que o bebê era dele, e então ela sofrerá um aborto espontâneo.

— Há quanto tempo você está sentado aí?

— Não sei.

— Posso me mudar para o chão se você quiser. Posso me deitar sobre seu paletó.

— Não.

— Ele é melhor para mim do que para você.

— Não.

— Você é teimoso e machista demais para seu próprio bem.

— Você acha que sou machista? — Havia humor na voz dele, o que era uma melhora, considerando o tom de voz quase desesperado que Rin ouvira ao acordar.

— Você não é somente um bom machista como a maioria dos sicilianos, mas também tem mais músculos do que qualquer magnata tem o direito de ter. É treinado para lutar como um comandante e praticamente define a palavra viril. É o suficiente para fazer uma mulher desmaiar.

O único aviso que ela teve de que Sesshoumaru havia se movido foi o leve roçar de tecidos, e então ele estava ali, no colchão, soprando a respiração em seu rosto.

— Eu defino a palavra viril?

Talvez aquilo fosse uma coisa boba de admitir, mas não adiantava negar agora.

— Sim.

— Mas você não me deixará compartilhar sua cama.

— Eu não o expulsei da cama. Você saiu porque estava com medo de me seduzir.

— Admite que eu poderia seduzi-la?

— Não estou admitindo coisa alguma. Foram suas preocupações que o fizeram sentar-se no chão duro no meio da noite.

— Medo. Preocupação. Você me faz parecer um velho.

Rin deu uma risada nervosa.

.— Eu não acho.

Os lábios dele roçaram-lhe o rosto.

— Talvez você queira ser seduzida — sussurrou ele, as palavras eram uma carícia contra a pele dela.

O calor apossou-se das partes íntimas de Rin enquanto amaldiçoava a escuridão que parecia ampliar a eletricidade do toque dele.

— N-não.

Os lábios dele brincavam com os dela e Rin sentia-se incapaz de fazê-lo parar.

— Você me quer, _cara. _Admita. A única defesa estava na verdade.

— É claro que o quero. Que mulher de sangue quente não quereria? O que você acha que venho dizendo? Mas meu corpo nem sempre quer o que é melhor para minha mente e meu coração.

Ele passou a mão máscula e quente em volta da cintura dela.

— Desta vez, seu corpo quer o melhor. Confie em mim, Rin. Eu não a ferirei novamente.

Como ela poderia evitar aquilo?

Sentir o aroma de Sesshoumaru somente cegou-a como um raio de um relâmpago na escuridão da caixa-forte.

_Ela ainda o amava. _Aquilo era uma certeza.

A despeito da maneira que ele a rejeitara, sempre o amaria, todavia, _não queria amá-lo._

Ele pressionou a boca contra o canto dos lábios dela inserindo a língua para lhe provar o gosto.

— Por favor, _dolcezza, _deixe-me lhe dar prazer.

O choque da revelação íntima combinada com as sensações físicas sobrepujando-a na escuridão reinante fizeram a mente de Rin parar de funcionar, como um curto-circuito provocado pelas palavras que prometiam tanto.

Virando a cabeça, procurou os lábios dele cegamente, desejando mais do que aquele breve toque.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO SETE

Lábios firmes e apaixonados se fecharam sobre os de Rin.

Posse, desejo e amor se misturaram dentro dela, criando uma dor opressiva que era tanto física como emocional.

Um ano atrás, havia exultado por aquela avidez que era muito mais do que pura luxúria, mas agora isso a aterrorizava.

Conhecia a dor além da satisfação dos sentidos.

Mas mesmo o medo da profundidade da emoção trazida à tona pelo beijo ardente não podia extinguir o desejo, nem as demandas do corpo e coração.

Enquanto a boca deleitava-se pelo gosto do amante que a renegara por tanto tempo, o corpo se abandonava em rendição. Sesshoumaru gemeu, abraçando-a com desespero. Ela pressionou-se contra o peito nu, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos curtos e encaracolados dele.

Os olhos estavam abertos, mas não podia ver nada. Tudo o que podia fazer era sentir.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru lhe desabotoava a camisa, o coração dela batia em ritmo descompassado, e de repente as mãos másculas estavam acariciando os seios nus, massageando-os com sensualidade.

Ela deslizou a mão para baixo, a fim de sentir a carne da masculinidade poderosa e rija através da calça.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, ele gemeu como um homem torturado pelo prazer. Então abriu o zíper da própria calça, deixando-a saber, sem palavras, que o desejo era tão grande ou maior do que o dela.

— Toque-me, _cara _— disse ele gemendo. — Preciso de suas mãos em mim.

Mas Rin não o tocou. Removeu a calça de Sesshoumaru pelos quadris, esperando que ele se arqueasse para ajudá-la. Sem pressa, tomou cuidado para não deixar a masculinidade entrar em contato com qualquer parte do seu corpo.

Adorava provocá-lo dessa maneira.

— Você está me deixando louco.

— Você se importa? Talvez queira que eu pare — perguntou ela com ar zombeteiro.

— Não!

Ela sorriu e, usando o mesmo cuidado insano, removeu-lhe a cueca de seda.

Podia sentir, na escuridão do quarto, o corpo másculo tremer sob suas mãos, e o próprio corpo em chamas. Os mamilos estavam tão rígidos, a pele parecia insuportavelmente tesa e os seios moldavam-se nas mãos fortes.

— Sesshoumaru... — sussurrou, satisfeita pela escuridão que lhe escondia as emoções.

— Você me quer. — Ele fez daquilo uma declaração e ela não se preocupou em responder.

Tocou-lhe o rosto cegamente, tentando ver com as mãos. Sesshoumaru permitiu, o corpo imóvel enquanto as pontas dos dedos delicados passeavam sobre ele, desde os ângulos do rosto bonito até os músculos retesados pela tensão sexual.

Ele ofegou quando ela traçou a linha de sua pélvis e, mais uma vez Rin sorriu intimamente, admitindo que, daquela maneira, ele não estava no controle.

Ela parou com a carícia quando os dedos pressionaram bem acima da ereção pulsante. Podia sentir o calor que se irradiava dele, mesmo que não pudesse ver a evidência da excitação masculina.

— Posso imaginar o que você quer.

— Quero você. — A voz dele era gutural. — Apenas você, sua feiticeira malvada.

Eles ficaram daquela maneira por diversos segundos, ambos antecipando o toque que estava prestes a acontecer.

Quando Rin não pôde mais suportar o tormento que lhe infligia, finalmente envolveu o sexo em pleno estado de graça na mão e, com prazer possessivo, deleitou-se pelo som primitivo que Sesshoumaru emitiu. Mãos fortes seguraram-lhe os seios com paixão.

Rin o tocou também, lhe dando o prazer como uma vez ele a ensinara fazer.

Então, sem qualquer aviso, uma boca quente e insistente fechou-se sobre um de seus mamilos. Ela gritou de prazer.

Sesshoumaru provocou um mamilo de cada vez, fazendo-a arquear contra ele, enquanto a parte íntima entre as coxas delgadas lhe roçava o sexo. A tênue barreira de seda da calcinha poderia nem mesmo ter estado ali.

O toque foi tão elétrico, tão desejado, que ela estremeceu, muito perto do clímax.

— Você é perfeita para mim. Nenhuma mulher jamais foi tão perfeita.

Rin registrou o elogio apenas vagamente, pois atenção se centrava no prazer que ainda tomava-lhe conta do corpo.

Então Sesshoumaru estava removendo a camisa dos ombros dela, colocando-a de costas, a fim de se livrar da calcinha. Esperando que ele se posicionasse em cima dela, ficou confusa quando, em vez disso, o viu sair do colchão de ar.

— Aonde você vai?

— Quero ver você. — Ela ouviu um clique e então um brilho suave da luz de emergência preencheu o caixa-forte.

Rin fechou os olhos contra a claridade e, quando os reabriu, ele estava de volta ao colchão e olhando-a de maneira intensa e apaixonada.

— _Belíssima. _Você é a mulher mais bonita que já vi. Um anjo de perfeição.

Aquecida pelo elogio exagerado, ela também deixou os próprios olhos se deleitarem na nudez masculina.

A luz difusa tornava a pele bronzeada ainda mais escura, mas não ocultava as feições esculpidas e a constituição física. Ele era tudo que definia um homem viril, como ela dissera. Um homem pleno e um amante fantástico.

Olhou-o através dos cílios, os lábios levemente entreabertos num beicinho.

— Você não vem me pegar?

Sesshoumaru não riu como ela esperava. Em vez disso, o rosto contorceu-se, como se com dor, e ele foi ao encontro dela, apressado.

Toda a idéia de brincar desapareceu quando ele a preencheu numa única investida suave que deixou ambos sem fôlego.

Ele não se moveu por um tempo tão longo que Rin teve de perguntar:

— Há algo errado?

— Não. — Ele a beijou, forte e plenamente. — Tudo está certo, muito certo.

Aquilo parecia certo para Rin também, e ela o circulou com os braços e pernas, deixando-o encontrar o lugar certo que levaria ambos à realização plena que almejavam.

Ele não agiu de modo rápido como ela esperava, mas começou com um balanço vagaroso, penetrando-a centímetro por centímetro, se retirando do interior dela, e então retornando. Poucos minutos de tormento sensual e ela estava gritando por mais, mas Sesshoumaru recusou.

— Não, _dolcezza. _Isso precisa durar. A primeira vez deve durar para sempre.

Rin não iria sobreviver por mais cinco minutos, muito menos para sempre. Mudou de posição e pressionou os calcanhares no colchão, erguendo o corpo para frente e forçando-o a preenchê-la completamente. Então girou os quadris de modo selvagem, necessitando da fricção entre os corpos para alcançar o auge do prazer.

Quando o clímax chegou foi como a explosão de uma estrela na cabeça e corpo dela, fazendo-a emitir um grito de júbilo.

Os ouvidos zuniam, os membros tremiam muito, e Rin praticamente desfaleceu contra o colchão. Então ele lhe cobriu o corpo com o dele, e murmurou alguma coisa que ela não entendeu.

Estava tão cansada.

— Durma — disse ela num sussurro.

Se Sesshoumaru respondeu, ela não ouviu.

Rin acordou, certa de que ainda estava adormecida e sonhando, pois somente aquela cena podia explicar seu corpo nu entrelaçado contra o corpo igualmente nu do ex-amante. Mesmo na escuridão, sentia o aroma de Sesshoumaru, a forma do corpo dele.

Jamais o esqueceria.

— _Buona mattina, cara. _— Uma voz rouca soou perto do rosto.

Ela ficou completamente rígida quando os eventos da noite anterior voltaram à memória. Permitira que ele a amasse. Não apenas permitira. Na verdade, tinha lhe implorado por isso no fim.

— Como sabe que é manhã? — Ele devia ter apagado a luz novamente depois que ela dormira, porque a escuridão na caixa-forte era absoluta.

— Meu relógio tem uma função que diz se é dia ou noite.

— Que horas são?

— 8hl5. Dormimos tarde.

O que menos haviam feito foi dormir.

Então Rin percebeu que o sr. di Adamo chegaria lá quando a porta da caixa-forte abrisse... Em menos de uma hora. Se a porta abrisse agora, não poderiam esconder o que tinham feito. Ela sentou-se no colchão, tomada de pânico.

— Temos de nos vestir.

Sesshoumaru lhe acariciou o ventre de maneira sensual.

— Relaxe. Temos muito tempo.

— Como posso relaxar? Acha que quero que meu chefe saiba que passei a noite com o consultor de seguros?

— Sou seu amante. Por que não?

Ela poderia dizer-lhe por que não, o arrogante... Seus pensamentos pararam quando ficou mais ciente da umidade pegajosa entre as pernas. Conhecia aquela sensação. Sentira isso uma vez antes, na primeira vez que fizeram amor. Tinha uma qualidade distintamente diferente das vezes depois, quando eles fizeram amor usando um preservativo.

— _Você não usou nada _— gritou Rin, ficando de pé.

Dando um passo para tentar alcançar o botão da luz, cambaleou e começou a cair, mas duas mãos fortes a puxaram de volta para a cama, bem no colo dele.

— Pare com isso. Você acabará se ferindo.

— Você não usou preservativo — condenou ela.

— Não, não usei. — Sesshoumaru não parecia nem de longe arrependido.

— Por que não?

— Primeiro, porquê não tinha um comigo. Não estava preparado para passar a noite numa caixa-forte com você, _dolcezza._

Doçura? Ela lhe daria doçura!

— Primeiro? E qual é o segundo motivo? Estava tão fora do controle que não pensou nisso? — Muito provavelmente ele não havia se importado. Afinal de contas, não fora Sesshoumaru quem engravidara da última vez. — Nem mesmo saiu de dentro de mim no momento crucial.

Como ela poderia ter sido tão tola?

— Não pensei em nada. Certo, eu estava fora de controle, mas você também, não?

— Isto não é desculpa! — disse Rin em vez de responder à pergunta provocativa.

— Eu não estava tentando dar uma desculpa.

Não, Sesshoumaru não tinha a intenção dar desculpas ou de se desculpar. Mas, por quê? Tudo bem, então não fora ele quem engravidara na primeira vez que fizeram sexo sem proteção, mas era um homem responsável. Ela sabia disso, mesmo quando queria fingir o contrário. Então por que não estava preocupado?

Rin inclinou a cabeça para trás, tentando ver o que ele estava pensando, mas a escuridão total não lhe deu nenhuma pista.

— Não podemos ter essa conversa no escuro.

— Eu realmente sugiro que não tenhamos essa conversa agora. — Ele moveu o braço e um breve brilho iluminou-lhe o pulso. — Você tem meia hora para lavar-se e preparar-se para encontrar seu patrão.

Oh, não, Sesshoumaru estava certo! Aquela conversa poderia esperar. Não podia suportar a idéia de ser pega nua na cama com Sesshoumaru pelo chefe. Tentou levantar-se, mas ele a impediu.

— Acenderei a luz, depois você poderá mover-se sem se machucar.

— Uma pena que você não mostrou tais instintos protetores na noite passada. — Rin estava fazendo cálculos mentais rápidos e, quando a luz surgiu, chegou à conclusão de algo terrível.

— Estou no meio do meu ciclo menstrual. — Ela o encarou, imobilizada pela certeza absoluta de que eles tinham feito outro bebê na noite anterior. — Quando engravidei de você, eu nem estava no meu período fértil. Que chance tenho agora de que isso não aconteça?

Sesshoumaru a estudou.

— Calma. O mundo não acabou por isso. Tudo ficará bem, _cara. _Confie em mim.

Ela o fitou, não o vendo, mas vendo a si grávida novamente. Mais uma vez sozinha. Meneou a cabeça.

— Não posso confiar em você.

— Você pode. — Ele a colocou em pé, então beijou-a com ternura. Liberando-a, murmurou: — Vá lavar-se e se vestir. Arrumarei as coisas por aqui.

Vestir-se. Sim, ela precisava se vestir antes que a fechadura com horário programado abrisse e deixasse o resto do mundo ver o quanto era tola.

Sesshoumaru praguejou quando viu Rin caminhar em direção ao banheiro, o corpo encurvado como o de uma mulher idosa.

Ela estava aterrorizada pela idéia de estar grávida de um filho dele. Vira isso nos olhos dela, mas não esperara por aquela reação. Afinal, admitira que havia errado um ano atrás.

Será que Rin não percebia que ele jamais a abandonaria novamente?

Era sua, e Sesshoumaru cuidaria dela.

Começando por agora. Levou apenas segundos para ele se vestir. Então dobrou o paletó, escondendo a evidência do ato de amor ocorrido ali. Desinflou o colchão, pondo-o, assim como o cobertor, de volta na prateleira do armário.

Um som de roldanas indicava que a caixa-forte estava se destrancando quando Rin emergiu do banheiro. A pele estava pálida demais e as pupilas muito dilatadas, mas ele não podia renovar-lhe a confiança e tranqüilizá-la na frente do sr. di Adamo.

Ela evitou olhá-lo quando calçou os sapatos e então se levantou, esperando que a porta acabasse de se destravar.

Como havia prometido na noite anterior, o sr. di Adamo estava esperando do outro lado quando a porta abriu-se, com expressão de profunda preocupação.

Puxou Rin para si e deu-lhe um abraço caloroso.

— _Piccola. _Você está bem, graças a Deus. — Ele a soltou e olhou para Sesshoumaru. — Isso foi loucura. Alguns arranjos precisam ser feitos.

Sesshoumaru assentiu.

— Sim, conversaremos sobre isso, mas antes preciso fazer algumas ligações.

O velho homem concordou e conduziu Rin de volta ao apartamento dele na loja.

Enquanto o sr. di Adamo ocupava-se com Rin, Sesshoumaru ligou para o escritório e pediu mais dois seguranças, então fez arranjos para que ele e Rin viajassem para a Sicília naquele mesma tarde.

Quando pediu que Rin voltasse com os seguranças, enquanto ele e o sr. di Adamo discutissem as providências necessárias para os cuidados com a loja, ela nem mesmo protestou.

O que confirmava o estado de choque pelo fato de terem feito amor sem proteção. Sesshoumaru fez uma careta quando a viu sair da loja. Rin teria, sem dúvida, mais choques pela frente.

Rin saiu do chuveiro e começou a enxugar-se.

Estava no próprio banheiro minúsculo, no apartamento pequeno, mas alegre.

Quando haviam deixado a joalheria, informara aos seguranças da Vítale Security que queria ir para a própria casa. Eles puseram obstáculos, mas ela permanecera inflexível, simplesmente se recusando a sair do carro, até que o motorista levou-a para seu apartamento. Sesshoumaru a teria carregado nos braços, sem dúvida, mas certamente também despediria o pobre motorista por agir daquele jeito.

Mas Rin precisava do conforto do lar.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, ela tentou dispensar os seguranças, mas havia sido a vez deles de serem obstinados.

Assim, Rin os deixou no corredor do edifício, sentindo uma onda de culpa, mas não o suficiente para convidá-los a entrar em casa.

Depois de levar-lhes algo para beber, e algumas cadeiras da cozinha, as quais eles recusaram, ela os deixou cumprindo o dever de sentinelas, a fim de ir tomar uma ducha.

Rin se vestiu, escovou os cabelos longos e os prendeu num rabo de cavalo. Então fez café, enquanto a mente girava com a realidade da noite anterior.

Tinha deixado Sesshoumaru fazer amor com ela. _Sexo desprotegido._

As palavras se repetiam no cérebro de maneira insistente.

Ficara louca de desejo por Sesshoumaru, mas fora uma tola em permitir aquilo com o homem que tinha demonstrado que o único sentimento por ela era luxúria. Rin não havia considerado a possibilidade de gravidez. Não tinha pensado em pedir proteção, o que era uma negligência imperdoável da parte dela, ou plena insanidade.

Pegou a xícara de café para dar um gole, mas a pôs de volta sobre a mesa, lembrando-se de algo que lera durante a gravidez, um ano atrás. Levantou-se da minúscula mesa da cozinha e jogou o café no ralo da pia.

Alguns médicos achavam que cafeína não era bom para bebês e, se estivesse grávida, não iria perder o bebê desta vez. _Não estou, _pensou.

Pressionou a mão sobre o abdômen. Teria concebido um bebê de Sesshoumaru no seu ventre? Estaria nutrindo uma nova vida?

Ainda estava confusa, ainda arrasada pela simples possibilidade de concepção. No entanto, uma bruma que havia amortalhado sua mente e coração desde aquele aborto espontâneo começou a se dissipar.

Uma centelha muito pequena de calor começou a brilhar no fundo do peito.

O medo ainda estava lá, assim como a raiva. A dor não tinha desaparecido miraculosamente, mas sob ela, a esperança de criar um novo ser, que pensara ter sumido para sempre, lhe dava alegria.

— Você parece perdida nos pensamentos, _cara mia. _Ela virou-se da pia onde estava para ver Sesshoumaru.

Em seguida, olhou para a porta.

— Eu os mandei embora.

— Como entrou?

Os olhos dourados dele pareciam severos.

— Você não respondeu à minha batida.

Rin não tinha ouvido nada. Estava _muito _perdida nos pensamentos.

— Então?

— Então usei um simples truque para abrir a fechadura. A porta não é muito segura. Não estou feliz com isso. Você pode ser abordada enquanto dorme e jamais ouvir algum criminoso tentando entrar.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— É verdade, Rin.

— Eu não estava negando isso. — Por que ela nunca percebia que ele gostava de discutir? Provavelmente porque, antes, mesmo pequenos desacordos como aquele, tinham terminado na cama. Um lugar onde ela adorava estar com ele. Antes. — Estava tentando limpar a mente.

— Funcionou?

— Não. — Rin não estava certa do que funcionaria.

Era como se a vida estivesse fora de foco.

— Por que você simplesmente não bateu de novo? _Mais alto._

— Eu estava preocupado.

Rin viu a verdade da declaração no semblante tenso dele.

— Você achou que eu iria fazer algo tolo? — perguntou ela.

— Não acho que feriria assim, mas pensei que pudesse desaparecer novamente — disse ele.

— Procurou por mim na última vez?

— Sim. Mas você não pôde ser encontrada.

Não havia necessidade de questionar como Sesshoumaru sentia-se sobre isso. Vexação e raiva residual estavam claras na expressão e tom de voz dele.

— Então você abriu a porta para se certificar de que eu ainda estava aqui. Como eu poderia ter saído... Pela janela?

— Você é uma mulher esperta.

— Entendo. — Curiosamente emocionada pelos elogios recentes que Sesshoumaru vinha lhe fazendo, ela virou a cabeça para esconder a expressão. — Gostaria de uma xícara de café?

— Já tomei café no hotel. O que quero é conversar sim, ela podia imaginar que ele voltara para o hotel pois não só estava barbeado, mas os cabelos úmidos indicavam que havia também tomado um banho e trocado de terno. Estava usando uma gravata hoje.

Por que esse detalhe lhe veio à mente, Rin não sabia.

Talvez porque fosse mais fácil focalizar nessa trivialidade do que na possibilidade... não, _probabilidade... _de estar grávida novamente.

— O que quer conversar comigo?

— Sobre a probabilidade de que seremos pais dentro de nove meses.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO OITO

Rin o olhou, atônita.

Ele não estava sorrindo, nem provocando. Falara sério, uma vez que a possibilidade de serem pais não era assunto para brincadeira.

— Suponho que desta vez você acreditará que o bebê é seu, ou está imaginando se eu tive um amante no último ano?

— Sei que você não teve.

— Como? Mandou alguns de seus seguranças me espionar? — O rosto de Sesshoumaru enrubesceu imediatamente e os olhos se arregalaram. — Pela sua expressão, posso ver que mandou.

— Você não queria me ver. Havia fugido, portanto eu tinha de saber se você estava bem. Então tive de vigiá-la.

— Bem, a menos que tivesse me seguido 24 horas por dia, não pode saber se eu fui fiel a você, pode?

Por que Rin havia colocado aquilo daquela maneira? Não tinha obrigação alguma de ser fiel. Eles não eram casados. Não estavam sequer namorando.

— Simplesmente sei — disse ele, ignorando a escorregada de língua dela.

— Eu não sabia que magnatas dos negócios de segurança eram sensitivos também.

Foi uma provocação boba e a expressão de Sesshoumaru dizia que ele também achava que ela estava sendo infantil.

— Esta discussão não está nos levando a lugar algum.

— Talvez não tenhamos lugar algum para ir.

— Ao contrário. Partiremos para a Sicília dentro de uma hora.

— Do que você está falando? Nós não vamos para a Sicília. — Rin pôs as mãos nos quadris e lhe deu um olhar furioso. — Tenho um emprego. O sr. di Adamo está contando comigo.

— A Joalheria Adamo estará fechada até o leilão.

O coração dela contraiu-se de dor com o que aquilo poderia significar.

— Não. Isto arruinaria os negócios dele. Meu patrão perderá tudo.

— Isto não acontecerá.

— É você quem diz isso? — desafiou Rin.

— Sim. Sou eu que digo. Fiz arranjos com seu o chefe. Minha empresa irá terminar de instalar o novo sistema de segurança enquanto a loja ficará fechada, assim como providenciará algumas mudanças estruturais e de fiação necessárias no prédio.

— Ele não tem condições de arcar com essas despesas. — Era ela quem fazia a escrituração da contabilidade e sabia que o sr. di Adamo estava atravessando sérias dificuldades financeiras.

— Tomei conta disso.

Se Sesshoumaru tinha sobrepujado o orgulho do chefe ao ponto de permiti-lo aceitar tais coisas, então tinha sido dez vezes mais persuasivo com ele do que jamais fora com ela.

— E as jóias da coroa?

— Elas serão transportadas para um local não revelado e ficarão armazenadas até o leilão.

— Suponho que sua empresa também está suprindo segurança para o leilão. — Não que ela realmente se importasse. Não soubera como iria lidar com segurança para a lista de clientes de prestígio, muito menos em relação às jóias. Era apenas a maneira arbitrária e arrogante de Sesshoumaru lidar com as coisas que a irritava.

— Sim.

— Não entendo a razão de eu ir para a Sicília. Não estarei em risco se as jóias não estarão mais sob meus cuidados.

— E como os eventuais ladrões vão saber que você e seu patrão não têm mais acesso às jóias?

Rin mordiscou o lábio e olhou para a janela, então voltou a fitá-lo.

— Presumo que se eles souberam que nós as tínhamos, também vão descobrir que não estão mais na nossa posse.

— O mundo não é um lugar tão simples, _amore. _Alguma coisa mexeu com o interior de Rin diante daquela carícia verbal.

— Sabe que não gosto que me chame de doçura e querida — seu coração a chamou de mentirosa —, mas tenho tolerado. São apenas palavras de um homem italiano, sei disso, mas jamais me chame de amor. Entendeu? Amor não tem nada a ver com o nosso relacionamento.

Não iria enganar a si, acreditando que amor tinha algo a ver com a proteção e preocupação de Sesshoumaru por ela.

Culpa siciliana e obrigação para com um amigo da família, adicionados a um forte desejo físico, casual e descomprometido, eram uma extensão dos sentimentos dele a respeito dela, e Rin fazia muito bem em lembrar-se disso.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru era fria e rígida.

— Sei que você está dizendo que não me ama mais.

— E você não me ama, portanto não vamos jogar.

— Eu não sabia que estava fazendo qualquer tipo de jogo.

— Então pare de usar adjetivos carinhosos, certo?

— Você é querida para mim, Rin.

— Sou seu fardo de culpa, você quer dizer. A expressão dele agora era melancólica.

— A noite passada lhe pareceu baseada em culpa? Ela não podia lidar com o que parecera. Tinha de lidar com a realidade.

— A noite passada se tratou de duas pessoas exaltadas pela luxúria, exaltadas a tal ponto que ambos esqueceram sobre a importância do controle de natalidade.

— Eu não esqueci.

— Certo. — Rin o encarou. Homens, especialmente homens machistas como Sesshoumaru, tinham dificuldade em admitir quando cometiam erros. — Você simplesmente decidiu esquecer qualquer tentativa de evitar a concepção de uma criança.

— Foi exatamente isso.

— O quê? — Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. De modo algum. Não era possível.

— Escolhi não fazer nada para impedir uma possível gravidez.

— Você disse que não tinha um preservativo. Aquela voz soando quase como um sussurro suave a

estava deixando atônita.

— Eu não tinha, mas poderia ter feito amor de modo diferente com você.

— Mas não fez?

— Não fiz.

Rin sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, pois as pernas estavam cambaleantes.

— Não fez porque você pensou que homens de verdade não se retiram do corpo de uma mulher no momento do clímax ou coisa assim?

Os olhos dele zombavam daquelas palavras.

— Este pensamento não estava na minha mente naquela hora.

— Que pensamento estava, então? Não me diga que queria que eu ficasse grávida.

— Sim, queria. E quero.

Rin estava tão chocada que podia sentir o sangue drenando do rosto enquanto o coração disparava violentamente e a respiração ficava opressa.

— Você quer que eu esteja grávida?

— Sim.

— Mas por quê?

— Há muitas razões.

— Diga uma.

— Sua saúde.

— Você acha que ficarei mais saudável grávida? Mas isso é um absurdo.

— Não tanto. Falei com um médico depois que você abortou. Ele me avisou que você poderia ter o que chamam de depressão pós-parto.

Rin já ouvira falar daquilo, mas como podia ter uma depressão pós-parto se não tivera um bebê?

— Os hormônios que se tornam descontrolados podem também causar depressão depois de um aborto — explicou Sesshoumaru. — Estava claro que você ainda estava triste, ainda não funcionando sob suas faculdades normais. Não somente ficou afastada de outros homens durante este ano, mas também se tornou anti-social. Mudou-se de apartamento, mas nunca voltou a visitar as amigas que tinha no velho edifício. Recusou todos os convites que recebeu para compartilhar uma refeição com a família do sr. di Adamo.

— Suponho que seus espiões contaram isso a você também — gritou ela irada.

— Não. Quem me contou foi o seu chefe. Ele também está preocupado, mas pensa que a tristeza é devido ao nosso rompimento.

— Era! E pela perda do bebê. Não tenho essa espécie de desequilíbrio químico que você precisou planejar para me deixar grávida.

— Talvez, mas o médico especializado em melancolia pós-parto com o qual falei também disse que ter outro bebê a ajudaria a se recuperar da tristeza de perder nosso primeiro filho.

— Por que falou com um médico especializado sobre mim?

— Queria saber por que você estava tão inflexível na sua recusa em me ver e em falar comigo.

— Porque você me feriu e eu não o queria mais na minha vida. Eu poderia ter lhe dito isso!

O queixo de Sesshoumaru enrijeceu levemente, mas ele não ficou zangado.

— Há mais do que isso.

— Então você planejou me deixar grávida?

Não importava quantas vezes ela dissesse isso, ainda parecia inacreditável.

— Acreditei também que você concordaria em se casar comigo, uma vez que soubesse que novamente carregava meu filho.

— Ah, então agora o bebê era seu? — perguntou Rin com sarcasmo numa tentativa de mascarar as outras emoções que a percorriam.

— Se você diz, então era. Eu nunca deveria ter duvidado de você antes.

Todavia, na ocasião, ele não a amara e a dúvida encontrava uma semente fértil na desconfiança que nutria pelas mulheres desde Sofia.

— Você não pode forçar-me a me casar com você.

O dar de ombros de Sesshoumaru era qualquer coisa, menos tranqüilizante. Era como se dissesse: _Sim, certo, não posso, mas sou Sesshoumaru di Vítale e sei como alcançar o que quero. _E no momento queria que ela se casasse com ele.

Sesshoumaru notou as emoções aflorarem nas feições expressivas de Rin. Nenhuma delas era sequer remotamente relacionada à alegria pela perspectiva de casar-se com ele.

Aquilo o deixou zangado. Muito bem, havia cometido um erro. Isso acontecia. Por que ela desconsiderava tudo que eles tinham compartilhado?

— Temos muita coisa pela frente juntos.

— Sua falta de confiança nas mulheres, minha falta de confiança em você e bastante luxúria. Esta não é a minha concepção para uma vida feliz juntos. — O escárnio de Rin estava afastando as boas intenções dele. — Oh, sim, e não nos esqueçamos de sua culpa. A única razão verdadeira pela qual quer se casar comigo, em primeiro lugar.

Por que ela tinha sempre de trazer a culpa à tona perguntou-se ele.

Claro que se sentia culpado em relação a Rin. Ele a ferira, sua raiva havia causado a perda do bebê deles Jamais se esqueceria daquele fato.

— Não me esqueci da minha culpa.

Sim, não poderia esquecer o fato de que uma vez Rin quisera o amor. Agora ela não se importava. Por um lado, isso era bom. Sesshoumaru não sabia se possuía aquele amor para lhe dar. Tinha pensado que amava Sofia, mas percebeu, mais tarde, que seu orgulho, e não o coração, fora dilacerado.

O que sentia por Rin era um desejo irresistível. Aquilo era amor?

Provavelmente não a espécie de amor que uma mulher entenderia ou quereria. Não era romântico nem poético.

O que sentia quando estava perto dela era elementar demais. No final, amor não entrava nisso. Mas ele lhe devia um bebê. Devia-lhe segurança de um casamento e uma família.

— Você se casará comigo.

— Farei o que eu quiser. — Ela parecia tanto frágil como teimosamente desafiante.

— Posso lhe sugerir que se prepare para nossa viagem à Sicília? Se não partirmos na hora, meu piloto perderá seu tempo de decolagem no aeroporto.

Ela o encarou com raiva.

— Não tenho que ir para a Sicília com você.

— E quanto àquelas pessoas que estão atrás das jóias da coroa?

— Posso ir para algum lugar qualquer, um lugar onde nem você nem os bandidos possam me achar.

Sesshoumaru entrou em pânico pensando que ela podia fazer aquilo.

— Seu pai ficaria preocupado se não soubesse onde você está.

— Então eu contarei a ele.

— E ele me contará.

Os punhos das mãos pequenas de Rin apertaram-se contra as coxas.

— Não se eu lhe pedir para não contar. — Ela não parecia completamente convencida daquele fato. E não deveria estar.

— Nenhum pai vai permitir que a filha permaneça desprotegida quando há um risco de que ela seja ferida pela própria independência teimosa.

— Então não lhe contarei!

— E vai arriscar causar-lhe outro infarto pela preocupação com você?

Uma hora mais tarde, afivelada no assento do jato particular de Sesshoumaru, Rin estava furiosa. _Que manipulador Classe A._

Sesshoumaru usara de todos os argumentos possíveis para fazê-la concordar em ir para a Sicília com ele, mas, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo manipulada, Rin não mudaria de idéia. O pai dela ficaria preocupado. Estava doente e ela não podia suportar se algo lhe acontecesse por sua causa.

Além do mais, queria saber por que o pai havia dito a Sesshoumaru que ela era igual a Shawna. Estava cansada de aceitar o papel de intrusa na família. Queria algo mais, e isso começava com a confiança do pai e a crença de que ela era tão boa filha quanto Annemarie. De algum modo o faria enxergar isso.

Sabia, bem no íntimo, que o pai a amava.

Rin precisava sentir aquele amor agora, não apenas estar ciente da existência dele.

Que diferentes aqueles pensamentos eram daqueles que sempre mantinha em relação ao amor e família. Shawna a tinha criado para ser independente, ensinando-a a não se apoiar em ninguém mais, física ou emocionalmente, porque as outras pessoas a decepcionariam. Rin aprendera a verdade daquela declaração muito cedo, bem aos pés de Shawna.

Lá estava Sesshoumaru invadindo-lhe o espaço, exigindo que dependesse dele e que confiasse nele, mas como poderia? Ele mostrara que Rin tinha apenas um papel pequeno para atuar na vida dele. O papel de amante, mas não o de verdadeiro amor.

Estava lhe oferecendo casamento porque sentia culpa. Se tivesse sido por outra razão qualquer, ela teria pulado de alegria pela chance de construir uma vida com Sesshoumaru, ter a família que nunca tivera. Rin invejava a intimidade que via nas outras famílias, o relacionamento que existia entre seu pai, Therese e Annemarie.

Estava lívida com Sesshoumaru por tentá-la com o que ela mais queria no mundo, mas que sabia que não poderia realmente ter.

Porque, num casamento sem amor, não pertenceria a ele, não mais do que pertencera a Shawna e ao pai.

Eles estavam na estrada que levava à propriedade di Vítale nos arredores de Palermo antes que Rin percebesse que Sesshoumaru não a estava levando para a casa do pai.

Em vez disso, eles passaram pelos portões de ferro batido da entrada para o lar palaciano.

— Por que viemos aqui primeiro?

O perfil de Sesshoumaru era severo, como tinha sido desde que ela havia concordado, de má-vontade, em acompanhá-lo o à Sicília.

— Você vai ficar comigo.

— Não, não vou.

Ele estacionou o carro em frente à imensa casa antiga. A propriedade parecia alguma coisa tirada de um guia de viagem europeu, um exemplo clássico da opulenta _villa _mediterrânea, lar rural dos ricos do século anterior.

Sesshoumaru saiu do carro e o rodeou para lhe abrir a porta, como um cavalheiro fazia. Embora o corpanzil fizesse sombra nela, o ar quente a assolou enquanto o ar condicionado do carro evadiu-se pela porta aberta. Ela não fez movimento algum para sair, deixando o cinto de segurança afivelado.

— Dormi muito pouco na noite passada, _cara._

Ela franziu o cenho.

— De quem é a culpa?

— Sua.

Rin ficou irada.

— Eu não o seduzi na noite passada.

— Tem certeza de que não? — O olhar dele a percorria como mãos ávidas. — Só sua presença no mesmo espaço é uma sedução para meus sentidos. Certamente você sabe disso.

— Não é minha culpa se não dormiu — repetiu ela teimosamente.

— É. Contudo, você também tem de aceitar os resultados. Estou sem paciência. Quero refrescar-me, relaxar na minha casa. Não ficarei de pé ao lado desse carro discutindo com você. Entre na casa agora, Rin, ou eu a carregarei para dentro.

Aquelas palavras não a surpreenderam de maneira alguma, mas a deixaram zangada.

— Você não está sendo gentil. Detesto ser intimada. — Estou sendo prático. Vai vir?

Rin não queria saber como reagiria ao toque dele caso Sesshoumaru cumprisse a ameaça, de forma que desafivelou o cinto, irritada.

— Você deveria ter pelo menos seis irmãos e irmãs mais novos, pela maneira que gosta de mandar nas pessoas à sua volta.

A risada dele foi curta.

— Meus pais queriam mais, porém mamãe morreu antes que essa meta fosse atingida.

— Seu pai nunca se casou novamente?

— Não.

Ela saiu do carro, finalmente.

— Ele deve ter amado muito sua mãe.

— Ele diz que sim.

Rin deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

— Você não acredita no seu pai?

— Não desacredito.

— Mas não pode compreender essa espécie de amor?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Na verdade, não.

— Pois eu gostaria de não poder compreender — murmurou ela quase para si enquanto o seguia para dentro da casa.

Sesshoumaru parou no hall e olhou para trás.

— O que você disse?

— Nada. — Como se ela fosse admitir isso para ele. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Rin olhou ao redor em silêncio. Adorava a casa ancestral e o sentimento de velho mundo da casa di Vítale que Sesshoumaru compartilhava com o pai e o avô.

Nenhuma avó, refletiu Rin. A mulher havia falecido antes mesmo de o neto ter nascido. Isso lhe dava certeza de que Sesshoumaru tivera muito pouca influência feminina na vida. Era apenas um garotinho quando a mãe morreu e, pelo que ela sabia, o pai nunca fizera nada para preencher aquele vácuo na vida de Sesshoumaru. Sem tias, sem bons amigos da família, exceto talvez por Therese, a esposa do pai de Rin.

Sesshoumaru era apenas cinco anos mais velho do que Rin.

Therese tinha se casado com o pai de Rin não muito depois da morte da mãe de Sesshoumaru.

— Você viu muito Therese enquanto crescia? — perguntou ela quando ele a conduziu para a grande escadaria.

— Seu pai e meu pai são bons amigos desde antes de eu ter nascido.

Ela supôs que aquilo respondia à pergunta, mas não lhe dizia o quão íntimo ele podia ter sido da madrasta dela.

— Você e Therese são íntimos?

Sesshoumaru parou em frente a uma porta e virou o rosto para ela.

— O que você está perguntando, _cara?_

— Sua mãe morreu quando você era pequeno. Apenas imaginei se...

— Se sua madrasta fez o papel de substituta de minha mãe?

— Sim.

— Não tive o desejo de ter outra mãe.

— Mas você era tão jovem.

— Velho o suficiente para saber o quanto doeu quando mamãe morreu. Não quis procurar por alguém que preenchesse o lugar dela.

Ele tivera medo de uma nova perda, talvez ainda estivesse com medo disso. Amar significa assumir um risco, um ao qual Sesshoumaru não queria se submeter.

Era um pensamento depressivo.

Ele abriu a porta.

— Este é seu quarto.

— Não entendo por que não posso ficar com meu pai e a família dele.

Sesshoumaru franziu as sobrancelhas, a pele bronzeada entre os olhos enrugando-se.

— Você é a família dele, _dolcezza._

— Certo. — Mas não da mesma maneira. Jamais. — Então, por que não posso ficar com eles?

— Você está mais segura aqui.

— Não acredito nisso. Sua empresa toma conta da segurança de meu pai. Estarei segura lá da mesma maneira.

— Se um dos fanáticos que se opõem à venda das jóias da coroa aparecesse para procurá-la, _a mulher que convenceu o ex-príncipe a permitir que ela leiloasse as jóias, _você iria querer que alguém mais se envolvesse nisso? Como sua irmã ou sua madrasta?

— Mas o príncipe planejou vendê-las antes que eu aparecesse. Chegou ao conhecimento público há semanas quando a Joalheria Adamo foi escolhida para fazer o leilão. Fazer de mim um alvo seria sem sentido.

— Fanáticos freqüentemente não fazem sentido algum. Está querendo arriscar a segurança de sua família nessa crença?

Rin meneou a cabeça.

Ele deu um passo para trás para que ela passasse.

— Seu quarto.

— Obrigada. — Ela entrou no quarto, a atenção encantada imediatamente pela charmosa feminilidade do aposento.

A cama imensa com quatro pilastras possuía um dossel e cortinas diáfanas, enquanto a colcha era feita de tecido cor-de-rosa. As cortinas das janelas combinavam com a colcha.

A cômoda e a penteadeira eram da mesma madeira escura usada na da cama, tudo em elegante estilo rainha Arme.

— É maravilhosa, mas tão feminina.

Ela não esperava tais coisas numa casa cheia de solteirões.

— Pouca coisa foi mudada neste quarto desde a morte de minha mãe.

— _Este quarto era dela?_

Sesshoumaru a olhou como se Rin tivesse ficado louca.

— Claro que não. Pode imaginar um siciliano machista tendo quartos separados da esposa?

Não um machista da família di Vítale. Se ela concordasse em se casar com Sesshoumaru, sabia que uma coisa que eles definitivamente compartilhariam era a cama.

— Não.

— Mamãe tinha esse quarto decorado para hóspedes do sexo feminino, e a governanta seguiu esta tradição mantendo o quarto assim.

Sem que Rin notasse, ele entrou no quarto e se aproximou. Muito.

Ela deu um passo para trás.

— Acho que me deitarei um pouco antes do jantar. Estou exausta.

Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão num gesto totalmente inesperado e roçou-lhe o rosto.

— Fugir não fará isso ir embora.

— Não estou tentando fazer nada ir embora. Estou apenas cansada.

Ele retirou a mão do rosto que acariciara.

— Se você diz assim.

Rin ainda estava revivendo aquele toque breve uma hora depois, quando se moveu a fim de obter uma posição mais confortável para dormir.

O problema era que seu corpo queria o contato do corpo másculo e quente. Um ano inteiro de abstinência de Sesshoumaru na cama a fazia padecer de desejo, por mais que gostasse de negar isso.

— Você não está dormindo.

Ela virou-se, uma sensação de profunda inevitabilidade a dominando. Ele estava parado ao lado da cama, os cabelos desmanchados pelo movimento contínuo dos dedos, a camisa desabotoada, os olhos negros dotados de uma emoção muito familiar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Você não consegue dormir. — Ele colocou um joelho na cama. — Não me pergunte como sei isso, mas sei. Não posso trabalhar pensando em você se agitando e revirando-se na cama, solitária.

Rin não podia negar a agitação e a reviravolta. O estado das cobertas evidenciava tudo que precisava ser dito.

— Não estou solitária — negou ela.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão ao lado da cabeça de Rin sobre o travesseiro e inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela, de maneira ameaçadora e completamente sensual.

— Você tem certeza?


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO NOVE

Rin não pôde responder.

A garganta estava seca e os pulmões pareciam não ter oxigênio suficiente para deixar as palavras saírem.

O rosto dele se aproximou mais, até que os lábios ficaram a um sopro dos dela.

— Eu acho, _cara mia, _que você é solitária, mas não tem de se preocupar com o fato, pois sei o que fazer sobre isso.

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua e encontrou a boca de Sesshoumaru, tocando-a de leve. Não podia evitar saborear um pouco do gosto que sabia ser precioso e único. Ele tomou aquilo como uma espécie de sinal e, de repente, lhe cobriu a boca com uma sede intensa.

As mãos fortes estavam em todos os lugares. Puxando as cobertas. Removendo-lhe a camisola e a calcinha e atirando-as no chão. Tirando as próprias roupas com tanta avidez que um dos botões da camisa, que permaneceu fechado, saltou e voou por cima da cama. Dentro de segundos, estavam ambos gloriosamente nus e Sesshoumaru a colocou envolvida ao redor dele.

— Você é tão deliciosa, _dolcezza._

Rin ergueu os quadris, pressionando o baixo ventre contra a rigidez viril dele e gemeu:

— Você também.

— Fomos feitos um para o outro.

Essa área, não havia dúvidas. Ela podia ter sido virgem na primeira vez em que eles fizeram amor, mas sabia o suficiente para ter certeza de que a espécie de paixão que compartilhava com Sesshoumaru era especial e rara.

Rin beijou-lhe o maxilar, lambeu-lhe o pescoço, adorando o gosto salgado da pele. O corpo grande e forte tremeu por um momento.

Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe o pescoço, as orelhas, as pálpebras, a qualidade do beijo mudando, até que se transformou em leves toques. Os olhos dela, que tinham se fechado ao primeiro roçar dos lábios de ambos, agora se abriram. Rin o olhava. As feições evidenciavam uma concentração intensa.

— Sesshoumaru?

Ele beijou o local sensível atrás da orelha dela.

— Hum?

— Você... —A voz dela falhou, não sabendo como expressar o que estava sentindo, mas num minuto ele estava quase em estado de delírio motivado pelo desejo, e no minuto seguinte estava sendo extremamente terno.

— Quietinha, _dolcezza. _Desta vez, vamos fazer as coisas bem devagar. Acariciarei cada centímetro de seu corpo.

E foi o que ele fez. Cobriu o corpo inteiro de Rin com beijos leves e delicados, experimentando-a nos locais mais erógenos, fazendo-a contorcer-se de desejo, mas, ainda assim, não fez esforço para juntar o corpo ao dela.

— Por favor, Sesshoumaru. Eu quero você. Ele sorriu, mas não foi para cima dela.

Em vez disso, moveu-se até a boca ficar acima dos pêlos pubianos, entre as coxas de Rin. Então baixou a cabeça e usou a língua para tocá-la no ponto mais sensível

Enlouquecida, Rin gemia enquanto ele a levava de uma onda de prazer para a seguinte, retendo o êxtase final até achar que perderia a razão de tanto desejo. Mas ele continuou provocando-a, cada vez mais intimamente.

Houve uma explosão estelar atrás das pálpebras quando ela gritou no momento do clímax. A sensação tornou-se muito intensa para suportar e Rin tentou afastá-lo, mas ele continuou a tortura sensual e, dentro de wsegundos, o corpo dela estava em convulsão novamente, na experiência mais espantosa de sua vida.

O prazer continuou e Rin teve orgasmos múltiplos, até que todos os músculos do corpo se contraíram em êxtase, e então ela simplesmente desmoronou.

Sesshoumaru movimentou-se sobre ela, gentilmente separando-lhe as pernas e abrindo caminho para onde queria estar. A masculinidade ereta invadiu-a, fazendo-a gemer.

Ele ergueu-lhe os joelhos, todos os músculos enrijecendo enquanto Rin estava fraca demais para ajudá-lo, então, numa investida profunda, a preencheu. Possuiu-a em ritmo vagaroso, saboreando cada momento. Fez amor com ela por um longo tempo, deixando-a excitada para um outro clímax antes de levar ambos para os pícaros do êxtase mútuo.

Tombou sobre Rin, a cabeça descansando de tal maneira que a boca lhe tocava a orelha.

— Agora, diga-me se pode me dispensar. Diga-me que não quer se casar comigo e que nunca mais quer sentir essas sensações que só eu posso lhe dar.

A única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer foi:

— Fizemos isso novamente.

— Sim. Fazer amor, entre nós dois, é inevitável.

— Eu quis dizer, sem usar preservativo.

— Sim.

— Suponho que fez isso de propósito de novo. Sesshoumaru rolou para se deitar de costas, mas puxou-a, aninhando-a nos braços.

— Você tem dúvida?

— Você é implacável quando quer alguma coisa.

— Isso é verdade. — Sem negação. Sem tentativa de justificar-se.

— E você quer casar-se comigo.

— Isso é o que venho dizendo.

— Sesshoumaru, você acredita que o bebê era seu?

Ele ficou silencioso por longo tempo e Rin pensou que não ia responder.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam de modo desconfiado, o maxilar parecendo tenso.

— Sim. Acredito que o bebê que matei era meu.

— Sesshoumaru, meu amor. Você está errado. Você não matou nosso bebê! As chances de aborto nos três primeiros meses é muito maior do que a maioria das pessoas pensa. O médico me disse isso no hospital. Perder o bebê não tem nada a ver com o que um de nós fez.

— Meu médico disse que estresse pode causar um aborto. Minha rejeição a estressou. — Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo canto de um dos olhos dele.

Então virou a cabeça como se para escondê-la, mas Rin pegou-lhe o rosto, secando-lhe a lágrima com o dedo.

— Por favor, acredite-me. Perder o bebê não foi culpa sua.

— Não é como me sinto.

— Mas você está errado! — Ela estava gritando, mas o grande teimoso continuava insistindo naquela tolice.

— Ações têm suas conseqüências. Aceite essa.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru. — Rin não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo acreditar nela, então somente o abraçou, envolvendo braços e pernas ao redor dele. — Não foi culpa sua. Estava destinado a acontecer. Diversas mulheres estão mais estressadas do que eu durante o período inicial e dão à luz aos seus bebês em bom termo. Tem de aceitar isso.

— Eu queria ser pai, Rin.

Sim, ela sabia disso agora. A fúria dele fora por acreditar que ela estava grávida de outro homem e tentara trapaceá-lo.

— Sesshoumaru, não houve outros homens. Não sei por que meu pai o fez acreditar nisso, mas você é o único amante que já tive em toda minha vida.

Um silêncio se instalou e Rin esperou, percebendo que ele ainda desconfiava das palavras dela.

Ela podia nunca ter o amor de Sesshoumaru, mas precisava ter o respeito, ou não haveria chance alguma de um casamento entre os dois. Se ele não acreditasse nela, não confiasse nela, não haveria futuro para eles.

Não importava o que o teste de gravidez pudesse revelar dentro de algumas semanas.

— Você era virgem?

Era uma pergunta, e ele não parecia tão incrédulo, afinal de contas.

— Sim.

— Você tinha 24 anos.

— Sei quantos anos eu tinha.

— Isto não é comum.

— Passei minha infância morando com uma mulher que tratava intimidade sexual como coisa corriqueira. Ela nunca formava laços duradouros com seus amantes, mas eu tentei. Queria fazer parte de uma família. Comecei a escola antes de ter consciência de que Shawna não queria uma família. Nem mesmo uma filha. Seu estilo de vida interferiu na minha vida sexual. Eu nem sequer aceitava brincadeiras pesadas de meninos quando namorei na faculdade.

— Você nem mesmo namorou até cursar a faculdade?

— Shawna me mandou para um pensionato só de garotas. Papai aprovou e não tive oportunidade de conhecer rapazes. Se tivesse, eu seria tímida demais para qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo. Eu tinha medo, Sesshoumaru.

As mãos dele faziam círculos suaves nas costas dela.

— Como assim?

— Eu equiparava sexo com dor de ser uma criança não querida, com a amargura de perda. Até que conheci você, quando então senti paixão por um homem.

— E eu a aviltei, tomando o que deveria ter esperado até depois do casamento para ser tomado.

Rin não queria reviver o passado. O presente e o futuro eram o que importava agora.

— Você acredita em mim?

— Sim. Se eu tivesse menos certeza de sua experiência, teria percebido sua inocência. Havia muitas pistas.

— Mas papai disse aquelas coisas, e você presumiu que ele sabia o que estava falando.

O corpo grande e poderoso encheu-se de tensão.

— Seu pai e eu teremos de conversar. Ela ergueu-se para fitar-lhe os olhos.

— Acho que eu deveria falar com ele primeiro. Sesshoumaru ia protestar, mas Rin pôs-lhe um dedo sobre a boca.

— Não. Isso é entre mim e ele. Deixe-me falar com papai, certo?

Ele mordiscou-lhe o dedo e depois o beijou.

— Se você deseja assim.

Rin apreciou a falta de argumento. Ele podia ser um primata de diversas maneiras, mas não era um bruto total.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, olhou para o homem que um dia pensara ser tão condescendente.

Quase riu diante da própria inocência. Sesshoumaru não tinha nada de condescendente.

— Mas não quero ir à casa do meu pai para jantar esta noite. — Rin estava na sacada, relaxando e lendo um livro, tentando não pensar em como ela e Sesshoumaru tinham passado a tarde, quando ele surgiu e lhe deu aquela notícia. — Não estou sequer vestida para isso, pelo amor de Deus.

Usando sandálias e shorts esporte, não sentia vontade de ir jantar com a pequena família perfeita do pai.

— Você pode trocar de roupa. Eles não estão nos esperando antes de quarenta minutos.

— Não quero ir.

— Algumas horas atrás, você estava insistindo em ficar na casa deles. Por que essa aversão de jantar lá agora?

Se Sesshoumaru não parecesse tão genuinamente intrigado, Rin nem responderia.

— Porque não estou pronta para falar com ele.

Os olhos dourados dele eram perscrutadores.

— Estarei com você, _cara._

— E isso faz alguma diferença?

Surpreendida quando ele franziu o cenho diante do sarcasmo, ela virou a cabeça, de modo que não tinha como ver a desaprovação na expressão dele. Mas não ver não significava inconsciência, especialmente quando o aroma de Sesshoumaru ainda impregnava-lhe a pele... Mesmo depois de uma longa ducha.

— Ele pensa que sou devassa.

Rin ainda estava determinada a conversar com o pai e fazê-lo enxergar a verdade, mas sabia que não seria fácil. Queria tempo a fim de se preparar mentalmente para isso.

Outras filhas precisavam dizer aos pais que não eram meretrizes?

— Estou convencido de que houve um mal-entendido por parte de Francesco. — Sesshoumaru lhe afastou cabelos longos do rosto. — Talvez ele tenha mal-interpretado algo que você disse. Não sei, _cara, _mas nós descobriremos o motivo disso.

Ela não se incomodou em discutir o _nós _na declaração dele.

Ficou feliz que Sesshoumaru estava ao lado dela naquela questão.

— Isso é abominável, Rin. O que você tinha na cabeça para assumir tal risco? — A expressão de Francesco parecia desesperada. Ele saltara da poltrona em que estivera sentado na sala de visitas depois de cumprimentar Sesshoumaru e a filha, quando Sesshoumaru lhe contou tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dois dias.

— Não considero isso um risco tão grande, pelo amor de Deus. As jóias eram transportadas em sigilo. Ninguém sabia que estavam na caixa-forte do sr, di Adamo — disse Rin.

— Você não pode manter essas coisas quietas. — Um siciliano típico, pelo menos alguns centímetros mais baixo do que Sesshoumaru, e com uma constituição sólida, o pai a olhou furioso. — Você nunca deveria ter negociado para que a Joalheria Adamo realizasse o leilão. O que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse mandado Sesshoumaru até lá para vigiá-la?

Ela cometeu o erro de dizer:

— Não sei.

A complexão normalmente azeitonada de Francesco empalideceu.

— Você poderia estar morta.

Temendo pela saúde dele, Rin se levantou do sofá onde estava sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru, e colocou a mão no braço do pai para impedi-lo de movimentos agitados.

— Calma, papai. Estou bem e você mandou Sesshoumaru.

— Não que ela quisesse minha interferência no início — disse Sesshoumaru.

Ela virou-se do pai para fulminar Sesshoumaru com os olhos.

Ele se recostou no sofá com o ar relaxado de um homem inocente.

— Não escute o que ele diz, papai — murmurou Rin através de dentes cerrados.

Surpreendentemente, Francesco riu.

— Foi uma coisa boa mandar alguém tão teimoso, pois você é igual à sua mãe nisso! — Ele piscou para Sesshoumaru. — Eu não lhe disse? Independente como Shawna. Só podemos agradecer a Deus que minha filha não compartilhe a mesma opinião da mãe em outras atitudes. — O sorriso de Sesshoumaru congelou no rosto diante daquelas palavras. — Desculpe-me, Rin. Não é certo eu falar de maneira tão malévola de sua mãe.

Sentindo-se desorientada, mas aliviada, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Não sou cega às convicções de Shawna. Afinal de contas, ela me criou.

Francesco fez uma careta e sentou-se pesadamente, como se tivesse perdido toda a energia.

— Sim. E por isso preciso viver com essa culpa. Se eu tivesse forçado a situação, você poderia ter crescido no mesmo lar seguro que fui capaz de dar a Annemarie, mas não forcei. Acreditava que uma criança precisava da mãe. — Ele suspirou e meneou a cabeça, braços descansando sobre as coxas. — Shawna preencheu sua vida com incertezas.

Rin sentiu-se entorpecida por tais revelações. Então o pai se arrependera de escolhas que tinha feito durante a infância dela?

Permaneceu no meio da sala, sentindo como se estivesse num mundo irreal.

— Não acho que eu teria cabido na sua família com Therese em tempo integral. Duvido que ela tivesse apreciado criar a filha ilegítima de sua ex-esposa.

Rin mordiscou o lábio, percebendo o quanto aquelas palavras soavam amargas, mas era simplesmente a pura verdade.

— Não. Você está errada. Eu teria ficado satisfeita por ter você como parte de minha família, Rin. Eu queria mais filhos, mas não aconteceu — disse Therese, que tinha entrado na sala silenciosamente e ficado de pé ao lado de Sesshoumaru, com a usual expressão serena. — Annemarie teria gostado de morar com a irmã mais velha em tempo integral. Por falar em Annemarie, ela sentirá muito ter perdido essa visita, mas não voltará da viagem com amigos agora.

Aquilo era simples demais. Rin amava a irmã caçula, mas elas eram tão diferentes. Além disso, não estava inteiramente convencida de que Annemarie poderia se importar quando soubesse que perdera uma das raras visitas da irmã mais velha.

— Não somos íntimas.

— Mas poderiam ter sido se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes — interferiu o pai, que parecia pronto para se isentar de um complexo de culpa. E, sem dúvida, ele seria mais feliz se ela fosse mais afável, como a meia-irmã, mas Rin tinha 25 anos, O tempo para tais considerações já havia passado. — É um pouco tarde para tais pensamentos. — Francesco piscou e ela cerrou os punhos. — Não quero dizer isso de uma maneira negativa. Quis dizer que não adianta lamentar algo que está feito e terminado.

Therese colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Francesco.

— Ela está certa, _amore. _Você está muito agarrado às lembranças desde seu problema no coração, mas essas considerações não fazem bem a ninguém. Deveria aproveitar a visita de sua filha, sem desperdiçá-la lamentando-se sobre arrependimentos.

O rosto de Francesco encheu-se de amor pela mulher que era sua esposa há 23 anos.

— Sim, _bella mia, _como sempre você tem razão.

O rosto ainda bonito de Therese corou suavemente e ela esfregou os ombros do marido.

— E você é sempre bajulador. Elogios não lhe deixarão comer _macarroni _no jantar. Ouviu bem as ordens do médico.

Eles continuaram a brincadeira gentil durante a refeição, mas depois o bom-humor de Francesco desapareceu quando Sesshoumaru informou-lhe que não tinha intenção de deixar Rin hospedar-se com eles.

— Seu pai está na América e seu avô foi neste cruzeiro para as Ilhas Gregas com a viúva Genose. Não é conveniente para minha filha ficar sozinha com você.

Rin sentiu vontade de rir. Podia entender a preocupação se fosse com Annemarie, mas ela vinha vivendo sozinha há anos. Contudo, não disse nada. Deixou Sesshoumaru lutar as próprias batalhas. Todo o arranjo de moradia tinha sido idéia dele.

— Esta é precisamente a razão de ficarmos na minha casa, e não aqui. Até o leilão terminar, Rin corre risco. As pessoas que estiverem perto dela também correm o mesmo risco. Posso vigiá-la mais efetivamente se minha atenção não ficar dividida com os possíveis riscos para com aqueles que a rodeiam.

Francesco pareceu ficar muito menos impressionado por este argumento do que Rin havia ficado. Os olhos se estreitaram e o peito inchou-se com orgulho masculino.

— Posso vigiar minha família tão bem quanto você. Sua própria companhia me garantiu que a segurança na minha casa é excelente.

— Contudo, Rin ficará comigo. — Sesshoumaru que havia persuadido o sr. di Adamo com perfeita finura, encarou Francesco mais com agressividade do que com tentativa de conciliação.

Therese sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse inconformada.

— Ah, uma discussão entre dois homens teimosos e orgulhosos não é uma boa idéia para entretenimento pós-jantar. — Ela voltou-se para Rin. — Venha, criança, vamos para o jardim e lhe mostrarei minha nova orquídea de rara beleza nascida essa semana. Plantei-a logo após sua visita no ano passado. Floresceu justamente agora, como que para recepcioná-la.

Rin não entendia porque Sesshoumaru não estava tentando esforçar-se para lidar com o pai dela mais cuidadosamente, mas não tinha intenção de deixar nenhum dos dois tomar decisões em relação à vida dela.

— Adoraria ver suas orquídeas, mas primeiro... — Ela voltou-se para o pai. — Concordo com Sesshoumaru. Não porei você e Therese em risco. Eu iria embora antes.

Francesco abriu a boca para falar, mas Sesshoumaru o interrompeu.

— Isto não vai acontecer.

Ela não se amolou em discutir, simplesmente ergueu a sobrancelha como se para perguntar: "Não vai?", e deixou a sala com Therese.

Sesshoumaru e Francesco se juntaram a elas do lado de fora alguns minutos mais tarde. Francesco tinha o olhar de um homem cujo time esportivo favorito tivesse vencido um torneio importante.

— Está uma bela noite, não está? A fragrância das flores, o ar quente e a companhia de pessoas boas.

Novamente, o expansivo anfitrião italiano de sempre.

Therese sorriu.

— Vocês dois chegaram a um consenso sobre a diferença de opiniões?

— Sim. — Sesshoumaru inclinou-se para sussurrar algo no ouvido de Therese, o que Rin considerou uma extrema falta de sutileza.

Therese também sorriu enquanto ele falava.

— É hora de irmos, _cara. _— Sesshoumaru passou o braço em volta de Rin, de uma maneira que ostensivamente exibia posse.

Chocada, ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a puxou para seu lado e a manteve ali durante as despedidas.

Todavia, o pai dela não agiu com surpresa e Therese tinha a aparência de uma mulher italiana fazendo planos de casamento na cabeça. Rin sentiu-se como se tivesse sendo medida para um vestido de casamento quando Sesshoumaru colocou-a no assento do passageiro do carro, a fim de levá-la para casa.

Sesshoumaru esperou que a inquisição começasse. Rin tinha estado em silêncio desde que ele e Francesco haviam se reunido às mulheres no jardim.

Ela era esperta demais para não perceber que certas coisas tinham sido ditas entre os dois homens. A aceitação complacente do velho homem à situação era mais do que reveladora. Não que tivesse sido facilmente convencido a deixar Rin ficar sozinha com Sesshoumaru. Mesmo depois que ele prometeu a Francesco que tinha intenção de casar-se com ela, o velho hesitara.

Mas Sesshoumaru estivera inflexível e havia lembrado Francesco do quanto a filha era independente. A ameaça de ir embora não era uma ameaça em vão. Nenhum homem queria que aquilo acontecesse. Comentando que o mundo era um lugar diferente de quando ele cortejara Therese, Francesco tinha finalmente concordado que Sesshoumaru levasse Rin de volta para a casa dele. Rin se movimentou no assento agora e o olhou.

— O que disse ao meu pai para que ele mudasse de idéia tão rapidamente?

— Eu lhe contei a verdade.

— Qual parte da verdade?

— Que pretendo me casar com você.

Não houve nenhum suspiro de raiva esperado.

— Isso foi tudo?

Sesshoumaru não podia dizer o que Rin estava pensando, uma vez que o tom de voz dela era suave.

— Não precisamente, mas é tudo que você precisa saber.

Quando Francesco pressionou Sesshoumaru por uma promessa de que não se aproveitaria da filha, Sesshoumaru prometera com a consciência limpa. Fazer amor com Rin não era aproveitar-se.

— Entendo.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por cinco minutos inteiros, enquanto dirigia de maneira monótona, antes de murmurar:

— Eu realmente pretendo me casar com você.

— Você já disse isso. Sesshoumaru praguejou baixinho.

— Sim, já disse.

— E dizer que pretende casar-se comigo foi o suficiente para convencer papai de que minha honra não ficaria comprometida por permanecer sozinha com um homem solteiro?

À menção da virtude dela Sesshoumaru apertou o volante do carro e a discussão do futuro deles foi esquecida por aquele momento.

— _Mi despiace._

— De que está se desculpando? — Ela parecia apenas meio interessada, mas ele não era bobo.

As mãos de Rin estavam se torcendo nervosamente sobre o colo.

— Eu interpretei mal as palavras de Francesco quanto à sua semelhança com sua mãe e, por causa disso, causei tanto a você como a mim um sofrimento atroz.

— Não lhe ocorreu, pelo menos uma vez, que meu pai não estava inferindo meus valores morais quando disse que eu era igual a Shawna?

— Para minha vergonha, não.

— Por quê? — O espanto na voz de Rin rasgou-lhe o coração. — Eu fiz alguma coisa para fazê-lo acreditar nisso?

— Não.

— Não entendo.

Ele odiava admitir o que o conduzira àquilo, mas ela merecia a verdade.

— Eu queria você.

— Sim, isso estava muito claro.

— Não poderia ter você se acreditasse que era virgem.

— Porque não estava pensando em casamento.

— Sim. — Raiva e desgosto consigo o fizeram cerrar os dentes.

Sesshoumaru havia pensado em casamento há um ano, mas não com Rin. Não queria que os sentimentos voláteis que associava à humilhação na mão de Sofia fossem parte da vida conjugal, e Rin lhe evocava os sentimentos mais violentos. Tanto paixão como posse.

— Então você se convenceu de que eu era uma cerejeira bem usada, madura para ser pega.

Ele piscou diante da analogia, mas assentiu com um curto movimento da cabeça.

— Por causa de Sofia?

— Por causa do meu próprio orgulho teimoso, certo? Ele detestava aquela espécie de conversa. Reconhecimento de emoções não era uma coisa boa. Discuti-las era tortura.

— Certo.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta do carro.

Sesshoumaru esperou que ela puxasse mais conversa. As mulheres não queriam sempre dissecar as emoções de uma situação?

Todavia, ela não disse nada.

Eles chegaram de volta à casa. Ele ajudou-a a descer do carro e Rin o agradeceu, mas não reabriu a conversa.

Aquilo o chateou. Era como se ele não fosse importante o suficiente para merecer uma análise mais profunda dos fatos.

Deus era testemunha de que não queria discutir os próprios sentimentos, mas ainda assim, sentia-se trapaceado. Ela deveria querer discutir, caso se importasse com ele.

Rin não tinha feito nenhum tipo de declaração de amor desde o reencontro dos dois. Talvez todos os sentimentos ternos por ele houvessem desaparecido, mas ela não respondia nos braços dele como uma mulher que não sentia nada além de gratificação sexual.

O que compartilhavam quando seus corpos se uniam era algo belo e sagrado.

Talvez Rin estivesse tentando se distanciar dele novamente. Voltar para o lugar que estivera durante o ano anterior, onde não tinha precisado dele. Sesshoumaru não estava disposto a deixar que isso acontecesse.

Conduziu-a para dentro da casa, mas não lhe deu a chance de ir para o próprio quarto.

Simplesmente a ergueu e carregou-a escada acima.

Ela passou os braços levemente em volta do pescoço dele, a expressão indecifrável.

— Para onde você está me levando?

— Para a cama.

— De quem?

— Minha.

— Tenho alguma coisa a opinar sobre esse fato? Ele ficou tenso.

— Você quer dormir sozinha?

Sesshoumaru esperou pelo que lhe pareceu séculos, mas era mais provável que apenas alguns segundos tivessem se passado antes que ela respondesse, inclinando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

— Não.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO DEZ

Sesshoumaru suspirou com alívio. Não poderia pressioná-la se Rin realmente não quisesse compartilhar a cama, além disso, não tinha idéia de como lidar com rejeição.

Não se importou em acender a luz. Queria que aqueles momentos dos dois fossem fundamentais... Sem distrações.

Mas não poderia ser vagaroso desta vez. O desejo era grande demais. Removendo-lhe a roupa, ele tocou cada uma das curvas suaves com desejo voraz para induzi-la a render-se completamente. Rin incitava-o com gemidos delicados que aumentavam o próprio ardor a proporções assustadoras.

Ele roçou os pêlos úmidos entre as coxas dela.

— Eu a quero, Rin.

Ela abriu as pernas, dando-lhe acesso ao seu ponto quente. Sesshoumaru acariciou o pequeno botão intumescido que sabia causar-lhe prazer extremo.

Arqueando em direção à mão dele, Rin arquejou e gemeu. Contorceu-se movendo as pernas com desassossego enquanto ele provocava-lhe a feminilidade com o polegar.

— Eu quero você também.

— O suficiente para me aceitar durante uma vida inteira?

— Não me provoque!

Ele estava tentando tocar no assunto, ganhar-lhe a aquiescência para a proposta por qualquer meio, justo ou violando regras, mas, no final, não tinha mais controle do que Rin. Ele a queria.

Rolou na cama e ficou de costas, puxando-a consigo.

— Se você me quer, me possua.

Queria ao menos a satisfação de saber que a sedução era mútua.

Rin não hesitou. Montou-o, abrindo-se sobre a masculinidade rígida e se inclinando para frente até que o envolveu completamente. Sesshoumaru gemeu e movimentou os quadris, segurando-lhe as coxas com firmeza.

Rin inclinou a cabeça para trás e os cabelos longos cascatearam pelas costas. Ele não podia ver a expressão dela na semi-escuridão do quarto, mas a postura era a de uma mulher em pleno abandono sexual.

— Sinto-me tão maravilhosamente bem dentro de você. É como se não mais fôssemos duas pessoas.

Ela podia ouvir o que ele estava dizendo? Precisava perceber que pertenciam um ao outro. E então todo pensamento consciente desapareceu da cabeça de Sesshoumaru quando Rin o levou a um prazer ilimitado e a um clímax que fez o corpo inteiro estremecer.

Ela caiu sobre o peito dele, os próprios gritos de prazer incontidos.

Rin não sabia quanto tempo ficou inerte sobre o peito de Sesshoumaru, mas finalmente tentou se erguer.

Ele se recusou a deixá-la sair e puxou-a contra si, aprisionando-a com braços fortes ao seu redor.

Ela aninhou-se ao lado dele, sentindo-se plena e fisicamente satisfeita. Mas não era somente isso.

Sentia um bem-estar emocional que pensou jamais ser capaz de sentir com ele novamente.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Hum? — As mãos másculas passeavam preguiçosamente pelas costas de Rin.

— Como pode estar certo para você fazer amor comigo nessa viagem à Sicília, sendo que na última vez em que estive aqui, se tivesse me seduzido, teria sido uma desonra para a minha família? — A mão dele aquietou-se. — É porque não estou hospedada na casa de meu pai? — Aquilo ajudaria a explicar a indocilidade dele sobre o assunto. Ela ficou surpresa quando ele meneou a cabeça. — Então é porque você disse ao meu pai que pretendia se casar comigo?

— Não.

Ela não pensava assim. De algum modo, não podia se convencer de que seu pai fosse tão moderno a ponto de considerar certo a filha ficar na casa de um pretendente.

— Então por quê?

— Porque, _amore, _na minha cabeça, você tem sido minha esposa desde a noite que me contou sobre o bebê.

— Você está brincando. — O cérebro de Rin pareceu congelar diante daquela declaração espantosa.

— Casamento não é assunto para brincadeira.

— Se está falando sério, então imagino que você não será um bom marido.

Ela estava apenas brincando um pouco.

Sesshoumaru a posicionou de costas e subiu sobre ela, de maneira dominadora, mas ela não se sentiu dominada.

Ele nunca a feriria fisicamente e estava começando a ver que as feridas emocionais que lhe infligira doíam na consciência de Sesshoumaru tanto quanto no coração dela.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — exigiu ele.

— Bem, se está mentalmente casado comigo pelo último ano, isso faz de você um marido infiel, certo?

Rin quis ser irreverente, mas as palavras saíram muito sérias e vulneráveis.

A idéia de Sesshoumaru fazendo amor com outra mulher, provavelmente com alguém mais sofisticada e experiente do que ela, lhe causava uma dor aguda no coração.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Oh, por favor. Você não faz exatamente o tipo celibatário, Sesshoumaru. — E o pensamento de que ele tinha passado um ano inteiro sem sexo era risível.

— Contudo, fui celibatário. — O tom de voz não era convincente e Rin maneou a cabeça, incapaz de dizer algo. — Sim. Tive desejo por somente uma mulher e ela me evitou com incrível profissionalismo.

Era inacreditável. Impossível. Sesshoumaru não tinha tido ninguém por um ano inteiro?

— Esta é a verdade?

— Nunca mentirei para você.

Ela o estudou, tentando ler a expressão naqueles olhos dourados. Mesmo a escuridão não podia esconder a sinceridade contida ali. Rin acreditou nele.

— O que você teria feito se eu tivesse encontrado outra pessoa?

— Você não encontraria. Pertencia a mim mesmo quando queria negar isso.

— Mas e se eu tivesse encontrado?

— Isso não aconteceu. — Ele virou a cabeça e a luz vindo através da porta expôs uma centelha de dor que Rin não suportava ver.

Sentia um bem-estar emocional que pensou jamais ser capaz de sentir com ele novamente.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Hum? — As mãos másculas passeavam preguiçosamente pelas costas de Rin.

Ela pegou-lhe o rosto.

— Não. Isso não aconteceu. Eu não quis que acontecesse.

Ele assentiu.

— Está vendo? No fundo, você sempre soube que pertencíamos um ao outro.

Ele não a amava, não tinha pedido desculpas por isso, mas tal descrição do relacionamento deles não era algo a ser zombado.

— Então eu acho que você está muito decepcionada com a espécie de mulher que fui durante o ano passado. — Parte de Rin ainda precisava fazer uma piada da declaração incrível dele.

Sesshoumaru não riu. Nem sequer sorriu.

— Você sofreu, sei disso. Eu queria melhorar a situação, mas não sabia como.

— Ajuda saber que acredita em mim sobre nosso bebê, que você sofreu a morte dele tanto quanto eu.

As palavras soaram mais como uma pergunta do que como uma declaração do fato.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa, os lábios ternos o bastante para fazê-la sorrir a despeito do sofrimento lembrado.

— Eu realmente acredito em você e também sofri muito. Este sofrimento é outra coisa que nos une, algo que compartilhamos e da qual ninguém mais faz parte.

Rin considerou aquilo, assim como as palavras do médico de que um novo bebê poderia ser benéfico para sua saúde mental.

— Você fez amor comigo novamente sem proteção.

— Não fiz.

Sentindo a umidade extra entre as pernas, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Há evidência física disso.

— Foi você quem fez amor comigo desta vez. Lembrando-se da cavalgada selvagem e de como tinha se regozijado em levar ambos ao clímax, ela corou.

— Então desta vez a culpa é minha?

— É mútua. Sempre foi mútua. — Era a vez de Sesshoumaru parecer como se precisasse de confirmação naquele fato.

Prometera não mentir para ela. Rin não podia lhe dar nada menos do que a verdade.

— Sim.

— Diga que se casará comigo.

— Porque você se sente culpado pela perda do nosso bebê? — Ela não podia evitar sentir que aquilo era ainda uma grande parte do desejo dele de casar-se.

— Porque eu realmente não quero encarar um futuro sem você.

Novamente o tom de voz de Sesshoumaru desafiava uma negação. Ela não queria negar. Queria acreditar nele. Talvez não a amasse, mas a desejava com desespero... Assim como Rin o desejava. Estivera apenas parcialmente viva durante o ano anterior.

— Sim.

As batidas do coração sob a mão dele aceleraram e Sesshoumaru estendeu o braço á fim de acender o abajur ao lado da cama.

Rin piscou contra a iluminação inesperada.

Com um sorriso triunfante, ele subiu em cima dela.

— Diga isso novamente.

— Sim. Eu me casarei com você.

Rin lhe admirou o sorriso de felicidade apenas por um segundo antes que seus lábios fossem cobertos num beijo apaixonado, e então Sesshoumaru a levou numa jornada sensual que ultrapassou qualquer coisa que já tivesse experimentado com ele.

Os dias seguintes transcorreram num rodopio de atividades. Não somente Rin precisava terminar os planos para o leilão, mas agora também tinha a madrasta telefonando a cada quinze minutos com sugestões para o casamento iminente.

Therese havia ficado desapontada por saber que o evento estava programado para dentro de duas semanas, dizendo que um casamento apropriado não podia ser planejado sem uma antecedência de pelo menos seis meses.

Francesco argumentara que queria dar à filha um casamento tradicional siciliano, mas tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru tinham permanecido inflexíveis.

Rin não estava certa por que Sesshoumaru sentia a necessidade de realizar o evento tão rapidamente, mas sabia dos próprios motivos.

Não podia deixar de sentir que tinham feito um bebê naquela primeira noite do reencontro. Enquanto Sesshoumaru podia considerá-los já marido e mulher, ela queria os laços legais, como se estivesse carregando o bebê dele novamente.

Desta vez, tudo iria sair certo. Então, embora tivesse de lidar com um casamento e um leilão ao mesmo tempo, não se queixava.

— Como Shawna recebeu as novidades de nosso casamento iminente?

Rin tirou os olhos da lista de convidados para o leilão.

Sesshoumaru lhe dera uma biblioteca para trabalhar, trazendo todo o equipamento que ela requeria para terminar de organizar o leilão. Uma máquina de fax, um computador com serviço de banda larga, um telefone com duas linhas... Tudo que Rin queria estava lá.

Sorriu para o homem que agia como se nada fosse suficientemente bom para ela.

— Minha mãe não é apegada à instituição do casamento, você sabe. — Ele assentiu, o brilho de satisfação que mantinha desde a concordância dela em tornar-se sua esposa não diminuindo nunca. A falta da aprovação de Shawna significava muito pouco para Sesshoumaru. — Ela desejou-me felicidades e disse que talvez casamento fosse a melhor maneira de aproveitar esta fase da minha vida.

Ela também dissera que uma mulher nunca atingia sua independência até depois dos 40 anos quando Rin podia reavaliar a vida e tomar novas decisões.

Compartilhar este sentimento com Sesshoumaru não estava na agenda, especialmente porque não tinha tal intenção.

Aquele casamento era para uma vida inteira e, se pensasse que Sesshoumaru se sentia diferente sobre isso, jamais teria aceitado o pedido.

— Ela virá para a cerimônia?

— Não. Está trabalhando e não pode desperdiçar seu tempo.

Estranhamente, aquilo não havia amolado Rin.

Finalmente aceitara que a falta de afeição da mãe não era culpa dela, mas uma deficiência na constituição emocional materna.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no ombro de Rin.

— Você está bem com isso?

— Estou bem. Shawna não nasceu para ser mãe.

— Posso apenas ser grato que ela não percebeu isso até você nascer, _cara._

O coração de Rin encheu-se de alegria e ela inclinou-se contra ele.

— Estou quase terminando a lista de convidados para o leilão.

— Preciso dela para verificar o tipo de pessoas que estarão presentes.

— Sr. di Adamo não tem condições de bancar esse nível de segurança.

Sesshoumaru a olhou como se ela tivesse perdido a cabeça.

— Não importa o que ele não tem condições. O que importa é a sua segurança, e disso não abro mão.

— Em outras palavras, você não cobrará nada dele.

— Você é minha e protejo o que me pertence.

— Você já imaginou se tivesse nascido no milênio certo? É muito antiquado no que se refere a relacionamentos.

Uma expressão inescrutável surgiu nos olhos dele.

— Certamente, isso não é tão mau assim?

Ele realmente parecia preocupado, então Rin o tranqüilizou.

— Não, não é. Se eu achasse que você estava me dominando, eu o informaria.

— É verdade. Você não é tímida para expressar sua opinião.

Rin sorriu do tom irritado na voz dele.

— Também não estou em perigo. Contratamos um leiloeiro famoso e dois dos seus seguranças ficarão responsáveis pela exposição das jóias da coroa. Meu papel será de segundo plano de todas as maneiras. Qualquer coisa, o sr. di Adamo ficará em evidência, não eu.

Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou, o rosto parecia ter sido esculpido em granito.

— Ótimo. Eu lhe darei a lista — disse ela. — Nem mesmo sei por que me incomodo em discutir.

Sesshoumaru havia lhe dado completo domínio no que dizia respeito aos planos para o leilão, mas desde então, vinha sendo intratável em relação à segurança dela.

— A Joalheria Adamo está pronta para os negócios novamente? — perguntou Rin.

— Sim. Seu chefe está feliz com a nova segurança.

— Tenho certeza de que está.

Rin havia conversado com ele e o chefe estava muito animado sobre o fluxo de capital que o leilão traria para a loja.

Ela riscou um nome na lista e ergueu o olhar novamente.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Sim.

— Milão é muito longe para eu ir trabalhar? A expressão dele tornou-se séria.

— Com certeza.

— Não gosto da idéia de deixar meu chefe em apuros. Ele dependeu muito de mim nos últimos anos. Eu ficaria de coração partido se o sr. di Adamo perdesse a loja depois de tudo isso, porque não tem a energia para tocá-la.

Rin não ouviu uma resposta. Sesshoumaru não podia transferir seu escritório de Milão. Ela não estava certa se queria continuar trabalhando depois que o bebê nascesse. Queria ser mãe primeiro, e em tempo integral.

A paixão por pedras preciosas era algo secundário, por enquanto.

Mas pensar que o sr. di Adamo dependia dela e que não poderia mais ajudá-lo a deixava muito triste.

O silêncio de Sesshoumaru indicava que algo não estava certo.

Rin examinou-lhe o rosto. A seriedade estava mais evidente nos olhos dourados, mas a boca formava uma linha severa... Como se estivesse preparado para alguma espécie de discussão.

— Qual é o problema?

— Não há problema.

Ela franziu o cenho, tentando interpretar as nuances da expressão e tom de voz dele.

— O que você não está me contando?

Ele empertigou-se e a expressão ficou ainda mais pétrea.

— Eu procurei uma nova assistente para o sr. di Adamo.

— Você o quê? — Perplexa, Rin o encarou. — Quando?

Parecendo desconfortável, Sesshoumaru deu um leve dar de ombros.

— Comecei a procurar por candidatos no dia em que retornamos à Sicília.

Talvez ela devesse ficar zangada, mas conhecia aquele homem muito bem para ficar verdadeiramente chocada pelo que ele tinha feito. Havia sido sua intenção o tempo todo casar-se com ela e Sesshoumaru sabia que o dilema do chefe pesaria na balança de Rin. Estava apenas afastando todos os obstáculos possíveis do caminho, a fim de conseguir o que queria.

— O sr. di Adamo não disse nada sobre isso.

— Eu pedi a ele que não comentasse — disse Sesshoumaru, com o ar de um homem que pretendia confessar tudo.

— Entendo.

Ela olhou de volta para a papelada e anotou uma pergunta que queria fazer ao organizador do bufê.

— Você não pode trabalhar na Joalheria Adamo e morar em Milão.

— Verdade. — Ela clicou na caixa de entrada no computador para baixar e-mails.

Respondeu três e-mails antes de ler uma mensagem de Therese referente às flores para o casamento.

— Seria uma situação impossível. Certamente você precisa ver isso — acrescentou ele.

— Situação impossível. Sim. — Rin não estava prestando muita atenção porque, de repente, percebeu que queria um vestido de noiva tradicional de grife e não sabia se poderia obter um em tão pouco tempo. — Aposto que Shawna conheceria alguém — murmurou ela enquanto procurava o nome da mãe na agenda de endereços virtual.

Ligaria para a secretária de Shawna. A mãe conhecia todos os estilistas em Nova York e os chamava pelo primeiro nome.

— Você não tem razão de estar zangada comigo — disse ele.

— Zangada? — Rin pegou o telefone para discar para a secretária, mas então percebeu que o momento era errado e colocou o aparelho de volta na base.

Fazendo uma anotação para ligar mais tarde, voltou ao trabalho.

— Uma mulher grávida não deveria trabalhar em um ambiente tão perigoso. Pode ser baleada.

A urgência na voz de Sesshoumaru finalmente fez com que ela lhe desse maior atenção.

— O quê?

Os olhos cor de ouro brilharam com determinação.

— É para seu bem.

— O que é para meu bem? — Teria ela perdido parte da conversa?

— Que o sr. di Adamo tenha um novo assistente.

— Por acaso eu disse que não era?

— Você não poderia continuar depois do nosso casamento. Não seria prático.

Em vez de tranqüilizá-lo, a concordância de Rin parecia estimulá-lo a argumentar mais em favor do que tinha feito.

— Você está, sem dúvida alguma, grávida do meu filho. Suponha que levasse um tiro. O estresse seria demais para você.

— Você está realmente preocupado com o estresse e meu estado de gravidez, não está?

— Não deixa de ser preocupante, sim.

— Sesshoumaru, de alguma maneira eu me rebelei contra seu esforço em encontrar alguém para me substituir na Joalheria Adamo?

— Não, mas você é independente demais e com certeza vê isso como um excesso e intromissão de minha parte.

— Eu não disse isso, disse?

— Não.

— Você fez isso porque sabia que iria se casar comigo, não fez?

— Sim.

— Nunca lhe ocorreu que eu poderia permanecer firme na minha recusa?

A mera confiança de Sesshoumaru a espantou, apesar de ter achado aquilo confortante de alguma maneira.

— Não. E você provavelmente achou isso arrogante da minha parte.

— Bem, sim, mas não me importo.

— Não se importa?

— Não.

— Não está aborrecida por causa do assistente?

Ele disse isso como uma declaração, mas, de qualquer modo, Rin respondeu.

— Não. Você quis que eu ficasse confortável deixando o sr. di Adamo e apreciei sua atitude.

— Verdade? — Ele parecia chocado. Ela riu.

— Não sou tão independente assim.

— Desculpe-me, mas você é.

Rindo novamente, Rin meneou a cabeça.

— Talvez eu esteja mudando.

Ela queria os laços de família e aquilo significava permitir certa quantidade de interdependência. Não que tivesse esperança de permanecer independente de Sesshoumaru. Precisava dele num nível tão fundamental que a fazia mais vulnerável do que jamais fora, mesmo com os pais. Isso a amedrontava um pouco, mas estava aprendendo a aceitar os sentimentos que ele lhe evocava.

— E essa mudança permite-lhe se apoiar em mim?

— U-hum.

Ele inclinou-se e a beijou profunda e vagarosamente.

— Gosto desta mudança — disse quando o beijo terminou.

Rin estava tocada demais pelo beijo para responder.

Annemarie voltou para casa mais cedo da viagem a fim de ajudar nos preparativos do casamento. As três mulheres estavam falando em volta da mesa da sala de jantar, o que mais parecia uma conferência de guerra, quando Sesshoumaru e Francesco entraram, duas noites depois.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se e beijou-a com ardor, fazendo Therese sorrir e Annemarie corar.

— Tudo está arranjado para a segurança do leilão — disse ele.

— Não sei por que Rin precisa comparecer. Tudo parece já estar pronto — disse Francesco.

Ela cerrou os dentes. Tinha desejado aquele relacionamento mais íntimo, mas estava aprendendo que era uma faca de dois gumes.

— Estou responsável pelo leilão. Não posso decepcionar o sr. di Adamo.

— Ele tem um novo assistente.

— Que não sabe nada sobre um evento dessa magnitude. — Rin tinha assimilado alguma coisa sendo filha de Shawna Tyler. — Estarei bem. Sesshoumaru estará lá me vigiando.

Francesco voltou-se para o futuro genro.

— Por que você não diz algo de bom senso a essa minha filha?

— Tentei — confessou Sesshoumaru —, e falhei.

— Papai, você acha que vou passar a minha vida inteira de casada deixando Sesshoumaru me dar ordens?

— Isto realmente eu não posso imaginar — observou Therese com um sorriso.

— Você é tão forte, tão auto-suficiente. — A expressão de Annemarie dizia que ela não estava certa se aquilo era uma coisa boa ou má.

Rin fechou o laptop e colocou a caneta no bolso.

— Não acredito que o intelecto ou bom senso de uma mulher é inferior ao de um homem, e ponto final.

Francesco deu a volta na mesa e bateu no ombro de Annemarie.

— Você é meu gatinho siciliano e sua irmã minha tigresa americana. Cada uma de vocês tem uma beleza própria, embora sejam muito diferentes. Um pai não poderia pedir por filhas melhores do que as minhas.

Ambas coraram ao mesmo tempo.

— Não sou exatamente uma tigresa.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se iluminaram com as lembranças de como eles passavam as noites.

— Tem certeza de que não é, _cara?_

Ela não podia responder à mensagem na expressão dele diante do pai, e olhou de modo penetrante por fazê-la ter pensamentos impróprios que a fizeram enrubescer tão violentamente quanto a irmã tímida.

Francesco não perdeu o jogo paralelo e bateu na coxa, rindo à socapa.

— Rin é uma boa parelha para você, não é, Sesshoumaru? A insolência verbal dela ferve no sangue, não? — Ele piscou para o futuro genro, então voltou a atenção para Therese. — Você pode imaginar que um ano atrás este homem acreditou que seria feliz casado com nossa gatinha siciliana? Ele a teria dominado em uma semana da corte que lhe fez, mas minha Rin... Não pode ser dominada.

Francesco riu da própria piada enquanto Therese ria também e Annemarie corava, mas Rin estava confusa.

— Ele quis se casar com Annemarie? — Ela olhou para a irmã caçula, que deu de ombros, parecendo muito desconfortável em ser o centro da conversa.

— Foi algo que considerei na ocasião. Nada mais que isso. — A expressão de Sesshoumaru não revelava nada de seus pensamentos.

— Sim — disse Francesco. — Ele falou sobre isso comigo durante sua visita aqui no verão passado.

Era positivamente enigmático o que o pai estava insinuando, que discutira com ele o casamento entre Sesshoumaru e Annemarie sem o conhecimento de Rin.

— Enquanto eu estive aqui no verão passado? — Aquilo significava que Sesshoumaru havia considerado se casar com a irmã perfeita e virgem enquanto flertava para seduzir a que acreditava ser uma meretriz.

— Eu sentia uma harmonia entre vocês dois que me fez imaginar sobre sua escolha das minhas filhas, mas não disse nada. Um homem não interfere num amor jovem.

— Amor não tem nada a ver com isso — disse ela, uma dor profunda a assolando.

— É claro, os sentimentos vêm com o tempo, mas mesmo assim eu estava certo. A atração entre vocês dois deu fruto.

Mais fruto do que o pai jamais saberia.

Um bebê que tinha sido perdido e uma relação que nunca seria a mesma.

Rin virou-se para Sesshoumaru com o coração apertado.

— Você falou com meu pai sobre casar-se com Annemarie no verão passado?

Ela precisava de confirmação, ouvir dos lábios dele que havia pensando em se casar com a irmã enquanto a seduzia com seu charme.

— Sim, mas isso não significou nada.

Rin questionou como ele definia nada. Para ela, tal revelação era algo poderoso, algo triste. Não acreditava que Sesshoumaru podia ser tão soberbo sobre isso, como se aquilo não importasse. O que eles tinham compartilhado antes não significara nada para ele? Se ela não tivesse ficado grávida de um filho dele, Sesshoumaru teria rompido o relacionamento e casado com sua irmã.

Ela teve de fazer um grande esforço para segurar o grito de dor que aquele pensamento evocava.

Sesshoumaru não estava mais sorrindo.

— Como seu pai disse, aquilo não resultou em nada.

— Sim. Eu sabia que nada aconteceria, e estava certo — disse o pai.

Annemarie continuava a parecer envergonhada e Rin controlou-se.

Aquilo não era algo que quisesse fazer. Ser o assunto de discussão de uma família.

— Obviamente — suspirou Therese, mas sorriu. — Não precisa exultar-se sobre isso. Todos podemos ver o quanto você estava certo.

Rin forçou-se em rir junto com os demais e conseguiu não se desviar quando Sesshoumaru a tocou para ajudá-la a se levantar da cadeira e conduzi-la para o pátio a fim de tomarem os drinques antes do jantar. E, de algum modo, manteve a máscara de noiva feliz pelo resto da noite, o coração morrendo.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO ONZE

Quando chegaram em casa, Rin dirigiu-se à escada.

— Vou dormir sozinha esta noite.

— _Che cosa?_

Ela parou no meio dos degraus e virou-se para olhá-lo.

— Você me ouviu muito bem. Não quero dormir com você.

— Qual é o problema?

O semblante intrigado de Sesshoumaru a irritou ainda mais. Como ele podia não saber qual era o problema? Seria tão insensível assim?

— Não vou dormir com um homem que pensa que eu era boa o bastante para ir para a cama com ele, mas não para se casar!

— Não fale dessa maneira de si mesma!

— Você pode pensar assim, mas eu não posso falar? Ele a fitou, completamente surpreso.

— Eu não penso uma coisa dessas.

— Sim, pensa e não tente negar.

As lágrimas estavam queimando na garganta e nos olhos, mas Rin não as derramou.

— Você falou com meu pai sobre casar-se com Annemarie enquanto flertava comigo e me seduzia. Por quê?

— Porque...

Ela não o deixou terminar.

— Achou que eu era uma leviana com a qual poderia dormir e depois me deixar, mas não tinha intenção de ter qualquer espécie de futuro comigo.

— Talvez eu tenha tentado me convencer disso, mas...

— Mas nada! Não posso acreditar que ache que irei para a cama com você depois de descobrir isso. Quer esse casamento somente para livrar-se de uma culpa. Se eu não tivesse tido a má sorte de engravidar na primeira vez, você estaria casado com Annemarie agora.

Uma espécie de horror estava refletida nos olhos dele. Provavelmente estava aterrorizado porque ela sabia a verdade.

— Você não pode acreditar nisso.

— Não insulte minha inteligência tentando me dizer o contrário. Posso ter agido de maneira não inteligente com você, Sesshoumaru, mas não sou boba.

Rin virou-se e subiu os lances da escada depressa.

Ele chamou o seu nome, praguejou em italiano. Ela o ignorou e bateu a porta do quarto de hóspedes, trancando-a, e então encostando-se contra ela quando deu vazão às lágrimas.

Segundos depois, Sesshoumaru bateu à porta.

— Rin, deixe-me entrar.

— Não.

— Seja razoável. Abra essa porta.

— Não abrirei. A batida parou.

— Você está chorando, _amore._

— Que importa isso a você? — disse ela entre soluços.

Aquilo doía tanto.

Ela se sentia usada, traída e amedrontada.

— Eu me importo. Por favor, _cara, _abra a porta.

— Vá embora!

— Não posso fazer isso.

— Então eu irei. — Rin afastou-se da porta e encaminhou-se para a suíte propriamente dita.

O corpo sacudia pelo choro, o estômago doía, e não podia respirar pelo nariz, muito menos enxergar direito através das lágrimas. Desorientada, bateu contra a soleira da porta no caminho para o banheiro.

Tropeçando, gritou.

Finalmente, chegou ao banheiro e trancou a porta. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru, mais abafada agora. Ligou o chuveiro e sentou-se no chão, deixando a água quente cobri-la enquanto chorava.

Não se conformava com a traição de Sesshoumaru. Ele não a queria. Queria Annemarie. O gatinho tímido. A esposa perfeita para um siciliano tradicional.

A dor física aumentou, até que se deitou no chão do box em posição fetal. Tentou conter a dor que a assolava, lacerando-lhe o coração, a alma, mas não conseguia.

Sentimentos que ela havia negado por um ano a abalaram. Não chorara quando perdera o bebê e agora precisava extravasar tudo.

Lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto enquanto os músculos torciam-se numa resposta física à agonia mental.

— _Santo cielo! _— Mãos fortes curvaram sobre seus ombros, puxando-a em direção de um grande corpo de homem. — Rin, não faça isso consigo.

— Eu o detesto, Sesshoumaru. Você me magoou.

Em vez de responder, Sesshoumaru a pegou nos braços e tirou-a do chuveiro, fechando a torneira. Ela tentou lutar contra ele, mas estava muito fraca e acabou rendendo-se.

Ele removeu-lhe as roupas e a secou, o tempo todo a repreendendo por se permitir ficar em tal estado.

Ela o ignorou, chorando em silêncio.

Ele gemeu quando lhe tocou o rosto, secando-lhe as lágrimas.

— _Cara, _por favor, _dolcezza, _você acabará ficando doente. — Sesshoumaru a embrulhou numa toalha e depois a sentou sobre o tampo do vaso sanitário. — O que posso dizer para melhorar as coisas?

— Nada. Quero ir para a cama. Dormir. Sozinha — disse ela, pausando as palavras, encarando-o diretamente.

Sesshoumaru suspirou e tirou as próprias roupas molhadas. Secou os cabelos com uma toalha e Rin percebeu que ele tinha se molhado ao tirá-la do chuveiro.

— Não posso deixar você desse jeito.

— Por que se meus sentimentos não lhe importam?

— Isto não é verdade — disse ele.

— É verdade, quero ficar sozinha e você não me deixa. Do que chama isso? — Ela começou a chorar novamente.

Ele ergueu-se e saiu do banheiro através de uma porta que só agora ela viu que tinha a guarnição de madeira arrebentada. Então foi como entrara no banheiro, deduziu Rin. Força bruta. Pelo menos tinha ido embora. Poderia curtir sua dor em paz agora.

Era esforço demais levantar-se e ir para o quarto, então permaneceu sentada sobre a tampa do vaso e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

Esta foi a maneira que Sesshoumaru a encontrou quando retornou alguns minutos mais tarde. Pegando-a nos braços, levou-a para o quarto. Deitou-a na cama, cobriu-a com a manta, mas não fez qualquer movimento de juntar-se a ela.

E isso era o que Rin queria. Precisava ficar sozinha para pensar.

Ele sentou-se ao lado, e ela recuou, encolhendo-se.

— Eu não a ferirei — disse ele.

— Você já me feriu. Sesshoumaru empalideceu.

— Não era minha intenção.

— Isso não melhora as coisas. — Rin não tinha certeza se estava falando de agora ou de um ano atrás, mas isso não importava. A dor e o desgosto eram agora.

Quis virar e dar-lhe as costas, mas ele ergueu-a numa posição sentada e encostou-lhe um cálice de vinho nos lábios.

Rin se recusou a beber.

— O que é isso?

— Vinho. Você precisa de algo para se estabilizar.

— Álcool não é bom para o bebê.

— Suas lágrimas e preocupação são piores para o bebê do que alguns goles de vinho.

Sabendo que ele estava certo, Rin bebeu o vinho e controlou as emoções.

Parou de chorar e Sesshoumaru entregou-lhe um lenço de papel para remover as lágrimas, e ambos permaneceram sentados na cama em silêncio.

— Quero dormir sozinha. Ele assentiu.

— Se é o que você quer. — E saiu do quarto.

E ela se perguntou se era isso mesmo que queria. As emoções estavam muito oscilantes. Virou-se de lado na cama, longe da imagem mental de Sesshoumaru sentado ao seu lado, e tentou dormir. Dormindo, a dor desapareceria.

Sesshoumaru desceu a escada até a biblioteca. Pegou uma garrafa de uísque escocês e se serviu de uma dose generosa. Sorveu o líquido, mas não sentiu gosto de nada. Queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, voltar para o quarto de Rin e convencê-la de que estava errada sobre seus sentimentos por ela, errada sobre os motivos dele.

Não poderia. Ela parecia muito frágil e queria ficar sozinha. E um forte abalo emocional poderia pôr o bebê deles em risco. Não permitiria que sua estupidez levasse seu filho à morte novamente.

Afundou-se numa poltrona perto de onde Rin havia estabelecido o escritório temporário, sentindo-se como se o coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito.

A dor que havia sentido depois de descobrir a traição de Sofia era como um alfinete comparado à ferida penetrante na alma que a rejeição de Rin lhe infligia.

Foi só então, sentado ali, forçado a testemunhar uma dor emocional tão profunda, que percebeu a verdadeira extensão dos sentimentos por ela. Amava Rin.

Por que isso chegava como um choque?

Nenhuma outra emoção poderia explicar o quanto necessitava dela. Durante o último ano, apenas existira, sem realmente viver.

E, como um tolo, havia negado as emoções, preferindo acreditar que estava endireitando um feito errado

Admitir que fora impelido por amor teria dado a ela muito mais poder sobre ele. Portanto havia protestado contra a própria vulnerabilidade, somente para destruir a chance de felicidade com a única mulher que importava.

Rin acreditava que ele não a considerara tão boa quanto Annemarie. _Que coisa! _Como ainda sentia-se daquela maneira?

A conversa que tivera com Francesco tinha sido curta, de tão pequena conseqüência, que Sesshoumaru até esquecera. Isso acontecera dois dias depois da chegada de Rin à Sicília. Ele também estava visitando a família na mansão patriarcal e tinha passado uma noite e uma tarde na companhia dela.

A reação química a Rin fora tão forte que decidira ir até Francesco e casualmente mencionar a idéia de casar-se com Annemarie, somente para evitar o sentimento violento que Rin havia lhe provocado. Francesco dera de ombros, dizendo apenas que não seria adverso à reunião das duas famílias.

Sesshoumaru nunca havia tentando cortejar Annemarie, mas duvidava que isso fizesse qualquer diferença para Rin no momento.

Ela reagira como uma mulher traída e ele não a culpava.

Rin o detestava agora, quando ele finalmente chegara à conclusão que a amava e precisava dela mais do que tudo na vida.

Voltou ao uísque e serviu-se de outra dose.

Rin virava-se de um lado para o outro na cama, lutando contra a lembrança do rosto de Sesshoumaru quando o havia mandado embora. Ele parecera arrasado. Por quê?

Tudo bem, então ela provavelmente estava grávida do bebê dele.

Mas nem mesmo dissera que queria cancelar o casamento. Por mais que estivesse ferida, não podia dizer tais palavras. Elas eram permanentes demais.

Uma vida inteira sem Sesshoumaru gerava mais medo e dor do que saber que ele pensara tão pouco nela no verão anterior.

_Verão anterior. _Aquelas palavras se repetiam insistentemente na cabeça. Vinha reagindo como se aquela revelação fosse algo recente. Só que não era.

Sesshoumaru explicara por que havia pensado coisas negativas a respeito dela. Por ter compreendido errado as palavras de seu pai. E o que fizera sobre isso além de se desculpar? Oh, sim... Alegara que a desejara tanto que tinha precisado acreditar que ela não era virgem, de modo que pudesse tê-la sem pensar em casamento.

E agora afirmava que estava casado com ela na mente desde que Rin lhe contara sobre o bebê. Depois de Sofia, havia ficado com medo de uma forte paixão, assim como a própria Rin temera depender de alguém depois de crescer como a filha indesejada e ilegítima de uma atriz famosa.

Estaria ainda com medo de depender de Sesshoumaru?

Era esta a razão pela qual reagira tão fortemente ao saber da proposta de casamento a Annemarie?

E havia também o sofrimento pelo aborto que voltava à tona naquele momento, deixando-a confusa e fazendo-a rejeitá-lo.

Uma rejeição que havia ferido.

Se ele não se importasse com ela, Rin não poderia feri-lo, o que significa então que se importava. Apenas culpa nunca poria aquela expressão frustrada no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

Desistindo de dormir com coisas não resolvidas entre ambos, Rin saiu de abaixo das cobertas e desceu da cama.

Foi procurá-lo, mas não o encontrou no quarto deles. Então desceu a escada e se dirigiu para a biblioteca. Ele estava esparramado numa poltrona de couro marrom, a camisa desabotoada, a mão segurando um copo vazio. Não estava adormecido. Em vez disso, os olhos estavam abertos, fitando-a com intensidade.

— Sesshoumaru? — murmurou ela em tom baixo.

— O que você quer agora, Rin? — perguntou ele, a dicção perfeita agora indistinta, de modo que ela quase não o entendeu.

Hora apropriada para ter uma conversa franca e transparente. Era óbvio que ele estava bêbado.

— Quero que venha para a cama.

Ele piscou, confuso.

— Com você?

— Sim.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Você não me quer na sua cama.

— Mudei de idéia.

— Não pode ter mudado. Você me detesta. Você mesma disse. — Ele suspirou e olhou para o copo vazio na mão, como se tentando calcular como tinha ido parar ali. — Não posso me esquecer disso.

— Não o detesto. Eu estava zangada, mas não quis dizer isso. — Rin fora incapaz de lhe dizer que não queria se casar com ele, mas tinha sido capaz de falar diversas palavras ferinas.

— Você não teve a intenção de dizer isso. — Ele colocou o copo sobre a mesa, mas muito perto da beirada derrubando-o no chão, sem querer. Felizmente, não quebrou.

Rin ignorou o copo, porque Sesshoumaru estava cambaleando e ela não estava certa se não teria o mesmo destino do copo.

Ele parou em frente a ela e segurou-lhe os ombros. Rin pôs as mãos na cintura dele para segurá-lo e então sorriu ao pensar na própria força débil segurando aquele corpo enorme.

— Você não teve a intenção de dizer que me detestava — repetiu ele.

— Certo. Mas acho que deveríamos conversar a respeito de tudo isso amanhã cedo.

— Por quê?

— Por que você está embriagado.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Eu não bebo em excesso.

— Sim, eu sei disso, mas desta vez deve ter bebido.

— Você disse que me detestava.

— Já lhe falei que não foi minha intenção dizer isso e quero que venha para a cama.

Os olhos sonolentos de Sesshoumaru brilharam.

— Você vai dormir na minha cama — declarou ele.

— Nossa cama. E sim, vou.

Ele a deixou conduzi-lo para fora da sala, dócil como um carneirinho. Isso quase a amedrontou, aquele Sesshoumaru desconhecido, mas não podia negar que gostava um pouco daquilo. Normalmente ele era tão vigoroso, mais parecia um leão do que um carneiro. Rin não pôde deixar de rir intimamente da comparação. Em condições normais, ele jamais a deixaria despi-lo... Pelo menos não sem que também a despisse. Desta vez, permitiu que Rin lhe removesse as roupas e o conduzisse até o banheiro para escovar os dentes antes de irem para a cama.

Dez minutos depois, ela esta aninhada nos braços fortes enquanto ele roncava levemente. Sesshoumaru nunca roncava. Devia ter sido o álcool. Conversariam pela manha. Ela o faria lhe contar seus sentimentos verdadeiros de uma vez por todas.

Sesshoumaru acordou com uma leve ressaca. A boca tinha gosto amargo. Precisava ir ao banheiro.

Esta foi a primeira sensação de consciência dele.

A segunda o informou que um corpo pequeno, quente e nu estava aconchegado ao dele, e que aquele corpo pertencia a Rin. A mão delicada estava enterrada nos pêlos do peito, pressionada contra o coração. Uma das pernas delgadas e bem esculpidas estava entrelaçada entre as dele, e a barriga dela pressionava-se levemente contra uma ereção matutina. Sesshoumaru não pôde evitar um gemido e ela espreguiçou-se.

Ele ergueu as mãos ao rosto, esfregando a barba áspera que despontava e se perguntando o que aquela reaproximação significava.

Como Rin tinha ido para a cama deles? Ele lembrou-se de que na noite anterior, durante um lastimável estado de embriaguez, deveria subir a escada carregando-a nos braços. Teria feito isso?

Lembranças nebulosas de Rin o despindo não combinavam com aquela cena. Certamente, ela não o teria colocado na cama se ele a tivesse carregado até o quarto contra a vontade. Então, recordou-se. Ela havia ido até a biblioteca. Tinham conversado. Não conseguia lembrar-se da conversa inteira, mas certas coisas se sobressaiam.

Ele saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordá-la, o movimento fazendo a cabeça vibrar. Gemeu mais uma vez e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Precisava de uma ducha, barbear-se, beber alguns copos de água e tornar-se pelo menos semi-humano antes que pudesse falar com ela e contar-lhe o que tinha no coração.

Ela acordou com um toque gentil no alto da curva dos seios. Abriu os olhos e olhou para cima. Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cama, com aparência de quem tinha acabado de tomar uma ducha, parecendo muito melhor do que na noite anterior.

Usava um roupão e nada mais.

Rin olhou para onde os dedos másculos continuavam a acariciar-lhe a carne macia dos seios. O lençol estava em volta da cintura e seus seios estavam nus e expostos, um fato que ele havia definitivamente notado.

Ela estendeu a mão para o lençol, sentindo-se vulnerável de repente.

Ele segurou-lhe a mão.

— Não, _amore. _Você é tão bonita. É um crime cobrir tal perfeição.

Rin então lhe segurou o pulso para parar o movimento sedutor da mão.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

— Sim. — Os olhos dourados a fitaram com intensidade. — Você disse que não me odeia, isso é verdade?

— Sim.

— Você estava muito zangada na noite passada. Minha negligência a feriu e por isso não sei como consertar as coisas.

— Você quis se casar com minha irmã.

— Não quis.

Ele parecia tão seguro que só restava a Rin acreditar.

— Eu não entendo.

—- Você me amedrontou. A maneira como eu me sentia quando estava ao seu lado assustou-me.

Ela meneou a cabeça para trás e para frente sobre o travesseiro.

— Não. Nada o amedronta, Sesshoumaru.

Nem mesmo homens armados. Ela jamais se esqueceria do que precisara fazer para obrigá-lo a entrar na caixa-forte.

— Sim. Amedrontado. Você evocava emoções fortes que eu não queria.

— Por causa de Sofia?

— Minha primeira reação a você ofuscou quaisquer sentimentos que já tive por ela. Você não somente ameaçava meu autocontrole, ameaçava também meu coração.

Rin pareceu parar de respirar por um instante, então inalou profundamente.

— Isto faz parecer que você se importa.

— Apaixonei-me antes de você deixar a Sicília, mas me recusava a admitir isso. Eu não precisava admitir. Você me permitiu seduzi-la, deu-me todo seu tempo livre. Eu estava feliz.

— E então eu lhe disse que estava grávida.

— E eu destruí o que tínhamos por medo, velhas feridas e um mal-entendido tolo.

— Você continuou tentando me ver.

— Eu não poderia deixá-la desaparecer da minha vida. Você é a outra metade de mim, Rin. Sem você, não me sinto vivo.

Ela tremeu diante da sinceridade daquelas palavras. Ele dissera que havia se apaixonado por ela.

— Você ainda me ama?

— Mais que a própria vida, _amore. _Não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto.

— Mas Annemarie...

— Foi um pensamento, uma tentativa na tela enfumaçada de meus sentimentos.

— Mas não soube o que você sentiu!

— Não por você, por mim mesmo. Menti para mim e me convenci de que o que tivemos era meramente físico, mas paguei um preço alto.

— O bebê.

— E você, também. Perdi meu filho e minha mulher por orgulho insensato, por fazer coisas de maneira errada.

Ela sentou-se, precisando tocá-lo. Sesshoumaru permitiu que Rin pusesse os braços ao redor dele, mas permaneceu distante.

Ela beijou o peito peludo e musculoso, deleitando-se com o aroma delicioso da pele dele, e o calor da mesma contra os lábios.

— Eu me importo com você, preciso de você.

— Como pode, depois de tudo que eu fiz? — A voz dele era rouca de emoção. — Ontem à noite você chorou tanto. — O tom de voz atormentado rasgava-lhe o coração.

— Ontem... — Ela parou, incerta de como continuar.

— Sim?

— Foi mais do que sobre essa história de Annemarie. Foi como se uma represa tivesse se irrompido e todo o sofrimento que eu tinha tentado ignorar depois que perdi o bebê viesse à tona. Não chorei pelo bebê. Não havia ninguém para sofrer comigo.

— Eu teria chorado com você.

Finalmente, Rin acreditou que aquilo era verdade e isso curou feridas que haviam sido causadas pela suposta indiferença de Sesshoumaru.

— Eu não podia perdoá-lo. Não na ocasião. — Ela suspirou, desejando que ele a abraçasse. — E, ontem à noite, tudo se misturou na mesma emoção.

O corpo grande de Sesshoumaru tremeu, e então dois braços fortes a envolveram num abraço que dizia que nunca mais a deixaria partir.

— Estou feliz que você finalmente extravasou, mas peço a Deus que nunca padeça de tal dor novamente. Isso me deprime.

Rin mudou levemente de posição e sentiu uma rigidez crescendo contra seu corpo.

— Você não se sente deprimido, pelo menos agora — brincou ela.

— Não me provoque. Temos coisas sérias para discutir.

— Tais como? — perguntou ela, inteiramente inocente.

Ele a olhou com o semblante sério.

— Como saber se meu amor vai ser correspondido,

— Eu jamais poderia deixar de amá-lo, Sesshoumaru.

— Você tentou.

— Nós fizemos tudo numa ordem inversa.

— Sim, a lua-de-mel antes do namoro. Rin assentiu.

— Temos de consertar isso, deixar as coisas direitas — disse ele.

Ela não sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas logo aprendeu. Sesshoumaru passou a semana seguinte cortejando-a de todas às maneiras que um homem podia cortejar uma mulher. Acompanhou-a ao leilão, tratando-a como uma namorada, deixando a segurança para o pai dela, que voou até Londres para comparecer à venda das jóias da coroa.

Não houve problemas e, mais tarde, Rin soube que os homens que tinham tentado roubar a Joalheria Adamo não eram fanáticos em absoluto. Somente ladrões de jóias normais. Tinham sido pegos numa armadilha feita pela empresa de Sesshoumaru e estavam agora enfrentando longas sentenças numa prisão italiana.

Nesse ínterim, Sesshoumaru lhe deu flores, comprou-lhe uma bela jóia, escreveu-lhe poesias, no que era terrível, mas, é claro, ela nunca lhe contou isso, e se recusou a dormir na mesma cama até depois do casamento.

Rin havia se queixado, dizendo que já se considerava esposa dele, mas ele permaneceu firme no intento.

Ela merecia ser cortejada propriamente, e teria isso.

O casamento deles foi tão grande e alardeado quanto qualquer evento de uma família siciliana. Foi somente depois que embarcaram no jato particular de Sesshoumaru, a fim de seguirem viagem em lua-de-mel, que conseguiram finalmente ficar sozinhos.

Ela aninhou-se no colo dele, o maravilhoso vestido de casamento rodeando ambos.

— Agora você me pertence — disse Rin.

— Como você me pertence. — E ele era sincero no que dizia. A aceitação que ela havia almejado a vida inteira, o lugar legítimo na vida de uma outra pessoa, era dela agora. Ele a adorava e queria estar na companhia dela o tempo todo. Precisava de Rin e lhe mostrara de diversas maneiras o quanto essa necessidade era verdadeira.

— Eu o amo. — Ela beijou-lhe o pescoço logo acima da gola da camisa do elegante smoking.

Os braços dele a envolveram e os lábios procuraram os de Rin para um beijo que a deixou sorrindo e eletrificada de alegria.

— Eu a amo, _amore, _sempre e para toda a eternidade. Nunca duvide disso.

— Como poderei? Posso sentir isso na sua respiração, em todos os olhares que me dá, em todos os toques que me acariciam. Nosso amor é como um laço vivo entre nós.

— Sim. — Ele tocou-lhe o ventre com imenso carinho. — Muito vivo.


	13. Chapter 13

EPÍLOGO

UM ano depois, Rin conduziu Sesshoumaru para dentro de uma pequena cabana nas colinas da Toscana.

— Então este é lugar onde você se escondeu de mim tão bem que não podia encontrá-la.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

— Não é bonito?

Era uma simples residência de quarto único com um pequeno banheiro, mas a redondeza verdejante era maravilhosa.

— Sim, mas não tão bonito quanto minhas duas garotas preferidas. — Ele olhou com adoração para o pequenino bebê nos seus braços. — Ela é tão preciosa, dolcezza. Perfeita.

— Você é convencido.

A cabeça de Sesshoumaru se ergueu e os olhos cor de ouro zombaram dela.

— E você não é?

Rin riu em vez de responder. Ele sabia o quanto ela estava orgulhosa, tanto pelo marido como pela filha de quatro meses.

— Então, a quem pertence esse lugar?

— É meu. Minha avó paterna me deu um ano antes de morrer. Disse que era meu lugar nesse mundo, onde eu pertencia sem estipulações ou limites.

Sesshoumaru passou um braço ao redor da esposa, formando um círculo perfeito da pequena família deles.

— Agora sou esse lugar para você, não?

— Oh, sim. Agora você é este lugar.

E sempre seria. O amor havia lhe dado um lugar no coração e na vida de Sesshoumaru que ninguém jamais tomaria. Ela havia encontrado seu lugar no mundo.

FIM


End file.
